Restoration of Humanity
by hinatakyubi
Summary: After the battle with Akatsuki a weakened Naruto is captured by Orochimaru and experimented on. As his friends come resuce him what has happened to him and what will change him back. On top of that something inside of him is trying to get out and it's not
1. Chapter 1

**" Carnage, destruction, blood, chaos that what I loved the most. I Kyuubi no Kitsune am legendary amongst all the Bijuu Oni. Anyone that hears my name will quake with fear at it. After all who amongst the other Bijuu could cause mountains to crumble and tidal waves to be formed with a wave of their tails. Human those creatures were why we Bijuu came into existence, the killing of our kind for pelts and amusement caused thousand of animal spirits to wander angry with the humans that killed them without respect. Each of us Bijuu had a common kinsman that we take into us if they die from unjust circumstances. While each has one type of animal I have many, not just kitsunes but also the others that don't have a Bijuu to give their spirit to. Mostly I have many of the forests creatures like my kind. This is the reason why I'm so strong and have such great hatred to the humans. Still even with all the angered spirits within me the humans still amused me in my own unique way. Their wars for example were very entertaining, especially how the leaders dealt with their adversaries. As time passed and I watched the humans evolved in their use of weapons and eventually stopped wandering and created villages. It was then that I also stopped my wandering the land too and settled into a lush forest of an area of humans now called Konoha. After the Great War ended more detestable humans came and caused me a great pain. I grew enraged at this and sought out the village that dare to do this. For once I finally listened to all the angry spirits that lived inside me and allowed them to take over. I grew in size and headed straight for Konoha. I battled and killed many of the pathetic human ninjas of that village, but was eventually subdued by their Hokage as they called him and sealed into a baby Gaki to remain here forever. As he grew I was amazed at how much the villagers hatred would seep into the seal and let me feel the killing intent they gave this Gaki. Baka human thinking he was I in human form, but even with all the hatred these human gave him I never felt anything but happiness come from the Gaki. I couldn't understand how he was so forgiving to others who'd kill him in an instant if given the chance. But over the years of imprisonment I grew restless and started numerous attempts of freeing myself from this accursed seal the Gaki would fight me to stay in control, though it's slowly started slipping away from him. He persistence of resisting me infuriated me only further and I just try harder the next time to free myself when the opportunity present itself. I have tempted him, but now he resists me. It was of recent that I tried again, with an unexpected visitor coming the Uchiha. After that I went back into my cage and the Gaki called on me little. Again I waited and tried again, but this time I felt the anger grow in him at what I was trying to do. He returned to talk to me only this time it was to make a deal and warn me of a great threat to us both."**

" Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted

I snorted behind the iron bars that confined me to the seal.

" Don't you snort at me fur-ball. Come near the gate so I can see you we need to talk." Naruto said sternly

**" You dare boss me Kyuubi no Youko around?"** I questioned him

" Hai, I dare boss you around fur-ball now come here so we can talk I need to tell you some things." Naruto said

I moved towards the iron bars and saw the Gaki was not alone the Uchiha child was with him too again. One he had found out about me he had left the Hebi and came back to Konoha with the Gaki and friends.

**" Why is the Uchiha here?"** I asked angrily

" Because I am." Sasuke said unemotionally

" I wanted him to be here Kyuubi, so he could tell the others what I told you and what we decided." Naruto said

**" What we decided? We will decide nothing. You have nothing that is worth telling me that I'd have any part in. So leave."** I told the two turning my back to them

" Oh no fur-ball I'm not leaving until you hear what I have to tell you. Even if you go and hide in the depths of the seal you will hear me out." Naruto said pointing to the retreating Kyuubi

I snorted at the boy and retreated back into the cage.

" Naruto maybe we should go he isn't going to listen." Sasuke said looking at Naruto

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, " He had nowhere to go Aniki. He will hear me even if he retreats into the far reaches of the cage. I'm his cage after all and he can't ignore me."

Sasuke nodded and looked at the gate.

" Listen up fur-ball Akatsuki is after you." Naruto told the retreating fox

**" I don't care what an Akatsuki is you'll beat it with my help."** Kyuubi said still walking away

" Less than likely Kyuubi seeing as they have already gotten Shukaku from Gaara." Naruto said

Kyuubi stopped moving and looked back towards the two now small forms surprised at the boys words. He moved back to the doors of the cell and looked at him.

**" You lie! No one could capture Ichibi."** Kyuubi spoke his eyes narrowing from anger

" Well Akatsuki can and did." Naruto said

**" Then why do you bring the Uchiha here?"** Kyuubi asked

" Because my former Aniki is one of them and I want to kill him for what he did." Sasuke said

**" For the Massacre."** Kyuubi spoke

" You know?" Both asked surprised

**" I can still sense and fell in here even if I can't see. I smelt the blood that night and felt you sadness after that Uchiha."** Kyuubi said

" So will you listen to me now?" Naruto asked

Kyuubi sat down in from of the cage doors and looked at the two, **" Speak and I will listen if I find what you say worthwhile."**

" Right so this is what's going on fur-ball…" Naruto started

He went and told Kyuubi what Akatsuki was and what they knew they wanted to do with the Bijuu's they were collecting. Kyuubi after hearing most of his brother Bijuu were captured became more interested in the boy's words.

**" So you're telling me these Akatsuki remove us Bijuu from our vessels if we're in one and are going to use our power for their own purposes."** Kyuubi said

" Right." Naruto said nodded

**" Do we know what that purpose is?"** Kyuubi asked

" Iie, but we have a feeling it to combined all the Bijuu power so they can take over all the Ninja Nations." Sasuke said

**" So what do you propose?"** Kyuubi asks

" Help us." Sasuke said

Kyuubi snorts at this, **" Help you? I only help myself and I only help the Gaki so I don't die."**

" So you won't help?" Naruto asked

**" If you come up against this Akatsuki and they try to take me from you I'll help, but I will not do anything else. You've told me yourself when you brought the Uchiha back you don't need my power, so I won't give you any until you absolutely need me."** Kyuubi said

" One more thing." Sasuke said Kyuubi looked at the boy, " We need you to stop trying to take control and if the time come and Akatsuki try to take you you'll let Otouto fight and keep himself sane.

**" Whatever."** Kyuubi said and stalked back into the depths of his cage.

* * *

A couple of months later Akatsuki managed to kidnap the Naruto, but Konoha had found out sooner than they expected. The group of Chuunin and Jounin that were Naruto's friends, along with Kakashi and Jiraiya had chased after the group and located the hideout before they could start the ceremony to extract Kyuubi. Sasuke, who now considered Naruto his true little brother, was the one to find and free him. They group then started to fight what was left of the Akatsuki. With Sasuke and Sakura taking on Itachi and Naruto taking on the leader of Akatsuki. Sasuke and Sakura were able to take Itachi down without getting wounded too badly. Naruto had told them to help the others that his fight between him and the leader was personal, seeing as Naruto was still mad over them almost killing Gaara and would have without Chyou-baba's sacrifice. As agreed Kyuubi lent his power to let Naruto stay on equal ground with the leader, without trying to take control. With a full powered Kyuubi Rasengan to the leader Naruto was able to kill him, but in doing so he had to use most of Kyuubi and his own chakra to deal the final deathblow. Though still alive he was barley conscious and he fell to the ground from exhaustion.

" **Baka Gaki you used up almost all of our chakra."** Kyuubi said annoyed

" Well Kyuubi we did good now we have nothing to worry about." Naruto said out loud

" Oh I wouldn't say that." A voice hissed above Naruto prone form said

With what strength he had left he managed to open his eyes and see Orochimaru's vile form above him.

" Omae." Naruto said before losing consciousness

Sasuke hearing Naruto say something looked in his direction to see Orochimaru picking the unconscious teen up. His eyes widened in shock at this

" OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke shouted his whole body being covered with the Chidori Current as he pulled his katana from its sheath.

The man turned to look at his former apprentice and smirked.

" Since he took you away from me I'll just have to deal with him myself." Orochimaru said

The group came running at him from all sides, but in an instant the two sunk into the ground. Sasuke rammed all the Chidori power into the ground with his katana. The ground erupted in multiple places from the Chidori coming back to the surface. The release looked like a lightning storm coming from underground.

" Chikusyou, CHOKUSYOU!" Sasuke shouted

Sakura came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, " Sasuke-kun we'll find him."

Sasuke hair covered his face as he just stood up and started walking away, " Sasuke where are you going?" Neji asked

Sasuke turned with his Sharigan now activated, " Even is I have to go to everyone of his hideouts I know about I'm bringing my Otouto back, just as he did for me."

In that instant his Sharigan went from normal to Mangekyou. Everyone gasped in shock and Kakashi just grinned under his mask.

" Maa, Sasuke you can't go alone." Kakashi said lazily

" Come if you like I don't care, but I'm not wasting another minute here. I don't know what Orochimaru has planned, but I know whatever it is we need to find Naruto soon." Sasuke replied concern in his voice

" Hai, hai, we know." Shikamaru stated

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Jiraiya said as Gamakichi appeared

" Yo, Ero-sennin what do you need?" Gamakichi asked annoyed

A vein appeared on the back of Jiraiya's head. "I need you to head to Konoha and tell Tsunade that Orochimaru has kidnapped the Gaki. We've killed all of Akatsuki and we're going to head out with Sasuke to find them, go it." Jiraiya said

" Hai, find him soon Ero-sennin. Otousan really likes Naruto, as do the rest of us. Oh and you owe me some major candy for this." Gamakichi said and hopped away

" Can we go now?" Kiba asked getting on top of Akamaru

" Hai, lead the way Sasuke." Jiraiya said looking at where the boy once was, but he was gone, " Where did he go?"

" He left already." Sakura said annoyed they were wasting time

" NANI?" Jiraiya said surprised, " Well come on or we're going to lose him too."

With that the group disappeared into the nearby woods to find Orochimaru and Naruto.

* * *

Orochimaru was now in one of his many hideouts in the middle of Kumogakure dealing an utterly defenseless Naruto.

" Orochimaru-sama are you sure about this?" Kabuto said worried about what his master was about to do

The man had Naruto seal exposed and was doing a number of hand seals.

" Hai, after I'm done with him he'll listen to any order I'll give him. The Kyuubi will live once again, but he will finally be under my control." Orochimaru said smiling

Inside Naruto mind he was having a conversation with Kyuubi.

" Kyuubi what are we going to do neither one of us can fight back and that baka Hebi is going to make us his next great experiment." Naruto asked flailing his arms wildly in the air with worry

" **Kit we cannot do anything now we are both too weak to fight back. I have a bad feeling on what he is doing. I know you don't trust me, but I need to see what's going on. I need you to let me take control."** Kyuubi said

Naruto looked at the fox suspicious of his intentions, but looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't hiding anything he nodded at the fox requests. As Kyuubi took control and opened Naruto's eyes he saw the snake doing the hand seals.

**_How in the seven hells did he find that jutsu?_** Kyuubi questioned himself

His eyes then widened, **_Those aren't right!_**

It was then Orochimaru finished the hand seals and thrust his hand down onto the exposed seal. Kyuubi was knocked back into Naruto's subconscious, while Naruto in that instant of extreme pain came back into his consciousness. A scream echoed throughout the entire complex Naruto clothing shredded at the sleeves and legs. His hair grew wilder and his marking became more prominent his shoes then ripped off his feet and then everything went dead quiet. In the next instant Orochimaru's laugh could be heard. Kabuto left the room quivering with fear of his master and what he might have just accomplished. He was also afraid of what he had done to the boy.

" Iie, he isn't even a boy anymore he truly is Kyuubi now." Kabuto said to himself and walked down to him room

An hour later Orochimaru came out of the room carrying a body that couldn't be seen because of the lighting he headed down the hallway to the area he used to keep his prisoners he used for testing. He opened the last cell and placed the body inside. The body moaned and opened an eye to look at him.

" Sleep now my pet in a couple of day we'll start to teach you." Orochimaru said slyly

A growl came from the figure and as he heard Orochimaru leave he finally spoke, " **Over **our **dead** body He**bi**."

With that the figure went back to sleep.

* * *

Inside Naruto's mind he walked down the corridors again to talk to Kyuubi and about what had happened to them as he reached the room and opened the door he noticed the gate was wide open. Naruto stood there shocked looking around frantically at where the Kyuubi could be. Suddenly the door closed. Naruto turned around quickly to be faced with himself, but with nine foxtails swaying behind him.

" Who are you?" Naruto asked confused

" **Why kit don't you recognize your own prisoner?"** the person asked smirking

" Kyuubi? But…" Naruto was even more confused and also scared

" **It's the Hebi's doing."** Kyuubi said growling in this form

" What did he do to me?" Naruto asked angrily

He tried to look at his body but it was too dark to now see anything but Kyuubi because he was in the only light source in the room.

" **He messed with the seal. He's trying to put us under his control. Tsu, like that will happen even if I took control."** Kyuubi stated annoyed crossing his arms over his chest

" So what did he do?" Naruto asked worried

" **I don't know yet kit, give me time and I'll be able to tell you later. For now rest and when he comes fight him with everything you have." **Kyuubi said

" I don't even need to be asked to do that." Naruto spoke and disappeared from the chamber

Kyuubi smiled at his response and then shook his head knowing full well what the Hebi had done, **" But how do we undo it?"

* * *

**

The next day Kabuto entered the cell that the figure had been placed in he set down some food and left locking it back. The figure he assumed was sleeping waited till the main door closed before he moved to the food.

" What's **this** junk?" the figure asked

He sniffed the food and snorted, but started eating seeing as he smelled no traced of poison in it. After he had finished the figure went back to the spot he had been previously and went back to sleep. A couple hours later he heard the door again, but this time the steps sounded like the figure was sliding.

_Hebi._ The figure growled

" My pet, my pet, wake up its time to train you." Orochimaru cooed trying to wake the figure from its sleep

_No way in hell Teme._ The figure thought

" Tsu, that jutsu must have put more strain on him than I thought. Oh no matter I have months to wait." Orochimaru said annoyed and walked away

_What am I going to do?_ The figure worried but then he felt calmed by a feeling that someone was coming to help.

* * *

It had now been two weeks since Naruto's kidnapping and everyone was growing worried on top of Sasuke not been in a good mood from the numerous hideout that were abandoned and then destroyed by him in anger. The only person he allowed to get close to him was Sakura. She seemed to be the only one that could calm down his fits of rage over not finding his so called Otouto. Today he kept on speeding up.

" Sasuke-kun you need to slow down." Sakura spoke to the figure far in front of them

Sasuke looked behind him to see a number of the group lagging behind, " This is the last one if he isn't here…."

" He'll be there Sasuke, but we can't keep up with your speed." Shikamaru said lazily

Sasuke finally slowed down to get back with the others.

" Sasuke-kun he'll be there I know it." Hinata said softly

Sasuke looked at her, " How Hinata? Every hideout we've been to so far he's not been there, so how do you know he'll be at this one?"

" I just have a feeling Naruto-kun will be at this one." Hinata said with a smile

Sasuke was confused by her answer until he thought of the reason she had this faith, "Hinata do you like the dope?" Hinata's face grew red and she put her head down and nodded, " That's good to hear he needs someone since he's been all alone for so long." Sasuke then moved to the front of the group

Hinata looked up at his retreating form shocked by his words, but in an instant he was on the ground looking for the hidden entrance.

" Now where is it?" Sasuke said annoyed looking around

" Sasuke what are you looking for?" Choji questioned as the rest dropped down beside of him

" There should be a hidden lever here somewhere to open the hidden entrance." Sasuke replied

Kiba hopped off the Akamaru and sat down on a nearby rock the rest a bit, but in that instant the entrance opened.

" Huh? How'd that happen?" Ino asked surprised

" Kiba did it." Shino replied calmly

Sasuke snorted, " Yeah now I remember the hidden lever here is a rock here."

" Right then Team Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma will come with me. Team Gai I want you to stay here in case they try to escape." Jiraiya said

" Hai." Everyone responded

" All right let go." Jiraiya spoke

The groups then moved into the opening as Team Gai stayed out. As they moved further and further in the place it kept on growing darker.

" I can't see a thing." Ino whispered a hint of fear in her voice

" Just feel the wall. There are no traps in this hideout because only a select few know about it and Orochimaru didn't think he needed any." Sasuke said

" That's good to know I really don't want to deal with anymore mendokuse traps." Shikamaru said

As they went further they noticed that there was a door with light coming from it.

" Kabuto's room." Sasuke snarled at the light

He went over the opened the door to see the silver haired man sitting in a chair looking at the group.

" So Sasuke-kun finally found us?" Kabuto asked smiling

" Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked angrily holding his katana tip at the mans throat

Kabuto frowned at this question, " The Naruto you once knew is no more. Orochimaru did …" Kabuto was interrupted by being pulled out of his chair and being held in the air by a very angry Sakura

" He didn't ask you about that we just want to take Naruto home. Now where is he?" Sakura asked glaring at the silver haired man

Sasuke stood there shocked at Sakura's actions and words.

Kabuto looked in her eyes and gulped, _She reminds me so much of Tsunade-sama_.

" I'll show you." Kabuto said calmly

Sakura put the man down only to have him try to attack her in an instant he was dead from Shikamaru's Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu.

" Great Shikamaru now how do we find Naruto?" Ino said smacking him upside the head

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his bruised head, "Mendoukuse, He'll be where they hold their prisoners."

" He's right." Kakashi said, " Jiraiya, you and I will head out to find Orochimaru. Sasuke, you take the others and show them where the cells are. Find Naruto and get him out of here."

" Iie." Sasuke said, " I'm coming with you two. He did the wrong thing taking my Otouto. THIS IS PERSONAL!"

" Sasuke I don't think…" Kakashi started but was stopped by Jiraiya's hand being placed on his shoulder

Kakashi looked at him and Jiraiya shook his head.

" The cells are on our way to Orochimaru's room, I'll show them the door and they can do the rest. We're going to deal with Orochimaru." Sasuke told them

" Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned worried

Sasuke looked over and Sakura and smirked, " He's not going to take me again Sakura and he's not going to get away from kidnapping the dope. I'll be fine I promise."

Sakura nodded at his statement and the group headed out, but not before Sasuke set Kabuto's body on fire just to make sure he really was dead.

The group was now running down the dark halls trying to keep up with Sasuke's pace, suddenly he stopped with a number of the group running into each other.

" What the hell? SASUKE!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru rammed into his back

" There." Sasuke said and pointed to a large red door to the groups right, " That the prisoner holding cell area. Find him and get him out of here. Don't come back inside."

" No way we're not going to leave you inside here." Ino said

" Ino, Kakashi and I will be with him, do as he said and don't come back in here once you get Naruto out. Stay out there until we come to get you. If we're not out in two hours head back to Konoha with Naruto." Jiraiya spoke

The teens looked at the two adults worried, but nodded at their orders.

" Good, Sasuke show us to my annoying former teammate's room." Jiraiya then said

With that the three left the group. Shikamaru then turned to the door.

" Let go and get Naruto out of here and do what Jiraiya-sama said." Shikamaru spoke as he entered the room

The other nodded at his statement and followed him into the room. As they entered the group was shocked at what they saw the room was wall-to-wall cells and it looked like it went on for miles. Some cells even had the remains of dead prisoners still in them.

" Aw man this reeks." Kiba said covering his nose, Akamaru wined in agreement

" Kiba you and Akamaru stand guard by the door since the smell is overpowering to your senses." Shikamaru said

" Gladly." Kiba stated and moved back out the door with Akamaru

As the group moved further in they split up so they could each take a side and search inside the cells, but after a while they were still not even half way to the end and still no Naruto.

" Hinata use you Byakugan and find him." Shikamaru ordered

" Hai, Byakugan." Hinata said activating her Kekkei Genkai

The veins around her eyes strained as she looked through each cell. Then she saw a form huddled and breathing slowly like it was sleeping.

" I FOUND HIM!" She shouted excitedly smiling and started running down the hall into the darkness

" HINATA! Chyotto matte." Sakura said raising he arm to stop here, but it was too late she had disappeared into the dark corridor

* * *

Kyuubi no Kitsune – Nine-tailed Fox

Bijuu Oni – Tailed Demons

Gaki - Brat

Baka - Idiot/ Stupid

Kyuubi no Youko – Demon Kyuubi

Aniki – Big Brother

Ichibi – One-tailed

Otouto – Little Brother

Omae – You!

Chikusyou – Damn/ Damn it!

Hai – Yes

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

Ero-sennin – Perverted Hermit

Otousan – Father/ Dad

Nani? –What?

Iie – No

Hebi – Snake

Teme – Bastard

Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu – Shadow Neck Bind Technique

Mendokuse – Troublesome

Kekkei Genkai – Bloodline Limit

Chyotto matte – Wait up/ Wait a minute


	2. Chapter 2

As the end of the corridor in the last cell to the right was the breathing form she believed was Naruto. As she grew closer she disengaged her Byakugan. She hit the cells lock with a chakra enforced Jyuuken strike and caused the door to break.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned the figure in the cell

It started to move and finally opened it eyes, but what Hinata saw wasn't the sky blue eyes of Naruto, but blood red slits looking up at her with grogginess. The figure seeing someone in is cell fully awoke and got into a defensive stance and started to growl.

" Hebi** we** will tell **you **now **we **will **not** go with you!" The figure said

" Naruto-kun?"Hinata questioned the figure in the shadows

She stepped into the light so he could see them, _A girl we know her, but we don't remember. Oh what did that Hebi do to us?_

**Remember.** a whisper said in the figure's head 

" Who are you?" The figure questioned

" Naruto-kun it's me Hinata. Don't you remember?" Hinata asked concerned

The figure Hinata believed to be Naruto stepped out of the shadows and Hinata gasped at what she saw. There was not Naruto, but a Golden Kyuubi it's head stopped at her chest. The fox looked up at here eyeing her with suspicion, _It might be the Hebi in a Henge._

" We **do **not remember **you**." The fox said confused and shook it head

_He's confused. Oh Naruto-kun what did he do to you?_ Hinata thought sadly

**" Kit it's the girl from the Chuunin Exams the one you made the promise to after her cousin nearly killed her. Remember Kit."** The voice said louder in the boy's head

While the fox had his eyes shut Hinata moved closer to him. The fox though heard the movement and looked up to see her a few feet from him. He resumed his defensive stance and growled at her. Suddenly Hinata stuck out her hand.

" Shuuu, it's ok Naruto-kun where here to take you home." Hinata said calmly hoping it would reassure him

" Home?" the fox questioned tilting its head to the side confused

" Hai, back to Konoha to your friends and family." Hinata said kindly smiling

The fox sniffed the air and caught a smell that was familiar to him. He slowly came up to the girl and started to sniff her hand. He then looked up at her with sky blue eyes now knowing who she was.

" Hi.na..ta?" the fox asked finally recognizing here

Tears came out of Hinata's eyes as he finally recognized her. She bent down and engulfed him into a hug. He then recognized what he was and started to struggle to get free.

" Iie." Naruto now said trying to pull out of here hug

" Huh?" Hinata questioned letting go of the struggling fox

" Need to change." Naruto said still struggling with his words

In an instant a cloud of smoke engulfed him and he was now in his human form. This though was not the normal form he had when he was using Kyuubi's power. This was even more feral looking. His hair was slightly longer than before the tips of his hair stopping at his shoulders with his hitaiate was keeping his bangs from covering his eyes. His eyes stayed sky blue, but they were slits instead of round. One of his canines was hanging out of his mouth, but Hinata knew if he opened his mouth they'd all be long like the one she saw. His whisker marks were deeper and thicker than they normally were almost to the point they were red in color and his pants were ripped and started at his knees. Now with his shoes gone his feet were sporting sharp claw like nails and if he stood he would stand only on the balls of his feet and not the entire foot. His shirt had been ripped at the sleeves and his arms now had crimson fur that continued to his hands that looked like Kyuubi's paws when Naruto was surrounded by his chakra. Hinata seeing this took his hands into hers not afraid of his looks. She knew it was Naruto. Naruto looked down as she grabbed his hands and saw them. He then became wide eyed at how they looked instantly he jerked them out of Hinata's grasp and withdrew in the back of the cell.

" Naruto-kun come on we need to get you out of here." Hinata said worried at his reaction

But she heard no movement, she carefully and cautiously moved to the back of the cell where Naruto figure now was. It was so dark in the back of the cell she had to activate her Byakugan to see him. She then spotted him huddled in the corner shaking his arms crossed in front of him and his head buried. His claws were digging into his arms and causing blood to seep out.

" Naruto-kun please stop." Hinata said upset that he was hurting himself

Naruto just shook his head, " Won't leave."

" Demo Naruto-kun we need to go." Hinata said softly trying to coax him to leave

" Bakemono… Won't leave." Naruto said moving his face a little to look at his hand/ paws again

_Oh Naruto-kun you're not a bakemono._ Hinata thought

" Naruto-kun I'm sure Hokage-sama will be able to help, but we need to head out of here." Hinata said

Naruto just shook his head; _He's not going to go out with everyone seeing what Orochimaru has done to him._ Hinata thought

It was then Hinata spotted a skeleton in the corner with a long ragged hooded cloak on it. She moved over to the skeleton.

" Sir, forgive me, but I need to use your cloak. My friend is in need of it." Hinata said bowing before removing the cloak from the skeleton.

She then moved over to Naruto, " Naruto-kun here."

She handed the cloak to Naruto. He took it and snorted, " Death."

" I know, but I'll have to do for right now." Hinata said sadly

He stood up and placed it on him. The cloak was very large and long and covered all of him up.

" Can we go now?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded

The two then headed out of the cell to meet the others and head out of the evil place.

As the two went down the corridor back to where Hinata knows the others were she could feel Naruto tense up.

" It's alright it's just our friends. We all came looking for you." Hinata explained to him calmly

This caused Naruto to relax, " Demo, Inu."

" Hai, remember Kiba-kun is and Inuzuka and they used Inu to help them his is Akamaru. They are friends not enemies the only enemy you need to worry about is Orochimaru." Hinata said

Naruto growled at the name, " Hebi."

" Hai, Hebi, but Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke-kun went to deal with him." Hinata explained

" Aniki went?" Naruto questioned

" You remember Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked surprised

Naruto nodded; _Well at least he's not completely lost to us and he seems to be remembering things, but slowly._ Hinata thought

They finally got back to the others, " Hinata you found him." Shino said

Hinata nodded at his question

" Konchyuu and Shika too?" Naruto asked confused

" Hai, Naruto-kun. Lets go everyone." Hinata then said and the two started to walk out of the room

The others look at Naruto questioning why he was wearing the hooded cloak, but didn't say anything and followed the two out of the room. At the entrance Kiba and Akamaru saw them coming and moved out of the way.

" Good it see you alive loudmouth." Kiba said hitting Naruto on his shoulder

Naruto though took this as an act of aggression growled and in a split second had pinned Kiba into the wall with his arm. In an instant Hinata was by Naruto.

" Iie, Naruto-kun he wasn't trying to hurt you. It's ok." Hinata said pulling on his arm

Naruto dropped the scared boy and turned to look at Hinata with sadness in his eyes. He hung his head knowing he hurt one of his friends, but couldn't help it. Hinata engulfed him in a hug to reassure him.

" Kiba-kun I'm sorry he did that, but…" Hinata said and looked at Naruto

He just looked at her seeing what she'd do. She sighed and turned still holding Naruto's arm and led him to the entrance.

The others looked at Kiba who was holding his neck from where Naruto had pinned him

" What was that all about?" Ino asked confused

" I don't know, but something's not right and only those two know." Shikamaru said knowing something wasn't right

_He called Shino a Konchyuu, me a Shika and he was highly aggressive to Kiba's friendly hit. He's acting almost as if he is a Kitsune._ Shikamaru though and his eyes widened in realization

" What if that's what Orochimaru did?" Shikamaru questioned himself, but Choji overhead him

" Shikamaru?" Choji questioned his friends' unusual statement

" I don't know Choji, but we might have been too late to save him." Shikamaru said worried

" But Shikamaru, he right there with Hinata. How could we have been to late?" Choji said pointing to the retreating forms

" It's just… never mind." Shikamaru said shaking his head

_I'll have to tell Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama when they come back that's the only way I'll know if my theory is correct, unless I can get Hinata or Naruto to tell me._ Shikamaru thought

The others started to follow the two back towards the entrance.

* * *

As they reached outside Team Gai was there waiting. Lee was already in a speech about the fire of youth finally finding Naruto. While in the mist of his speech Hinata had moved Naruto over to a trees shade for him to rest. She could tell he was still tired from whatever Orochimaru had done to him. As they were sitting there Hinata reached into her pouch and pulled out an Onigiri and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took I and smiled.

" I remember these. You make them and I thought it was strange for me to be eating myself, but they are really good." Naruto said as he bit into it

" Um." Hinata said in conformation of his statement

It was then Shikamaru stepped over to the two and looked at Hinata and then Naruto.

" I don't know if you'll answer my question, but did he let Kyuubi loose?" Shikamaru questioned

Naruto didn't look up at Shikamaru, " Shikamaru I don't know what he did to me, but it's something like what you ask."

He then looked up at the teen and Shikamaru saw the changes that had occurred to Naruto's features

He frowned at his friends appearance, " Tsu mendokuse, are you in control or is Kyuubi?"

Naruto looked down, " I'm in control Shikamaru, but…I am confused over many thing right now. It takes me a few minutes after seeing someone to recognize them. That's why I attacked Kiba."

Shikamaru looked upon Naruto sadly.

" Shikamaru-kun he's tired for whatever Orochimaru did to him. Could we wait for Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei to come back to explain further?" Hinata asked

" And Aniki." Naruto said his eyes drooping as he tried to keep them open

" Hai Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-kun. We'll wait for all of them." Hinata said

With that Naruto rested his head on Hinata's shoulder and instantly fell asleep.

" He remembers Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked surprised

" He remembers is Aniki I don't know but he might also remember Iruka-sensei since he's like a Otousan to him, but I'll only know once we get back to Konoha." Hinata said blushing a little from Naruto's contact

With that Shikamaru left the two.

* * *

About two hours later the group was getting ready to head back to Konoha with Naruto, when they heard sounds coming from the entrance. Everyone went to hide except for Naruto who had Hinata tugging one his covered arm.

" Naruto-kun we must hide what if it's Orochimaru?" Hinata asked worried

" Ookami, Gama, and Aniki." Naruto said to her

Hinata looked at him shocked, " You can smell then?"

Naruto nodded and he moved closer to the entrance. Hinata let go of his arm. It was then the three emerged from the entrance with Sasuke having in a bag hanging from his side. Naruto smelled the air and recognized the smell coming from the bag.

" Hebi." Naruto growled

Sasuke smirked at Naruto answer, " Hai, Naruto I couldn't let him live after he kidnapped my Otouto. Now could I?"

Sasuke stuck out his hand to shake Naruto's, but Naruto just looked down at it. Hinata looked at what Sasuke wanted Naruto to do, but knew he wouldn't.

" Well dope you going to shake or not?" Sasuke questioned getting annoyed

Naruto shook he head and started to back away. Everyone was surprised at his actions, but Hinata looked at him sadly.

" Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei could we talk to you privately? Shikamaru-kun you too since you know." Hinata said

The two eyed the group and nodded. The five moved off away from the other so they wouldn't hear.

* * *

Knowing they were away from the group Hinata finally stopped.

" Alright what's going on and what's with the cloak, Gaki?" Jiraiya asked annoyed

" And why wouldn't you shake Sasuke's hand?" Kakashi questioned further

Hinata looked over at Naruto, " You need to show them.", but Naruto just stood there, "Naruto-kun, I know and I'm alright with it they've know about it and have never rejected you, so why would they because of what he did to you? Shikamaru saw you and is ok with it too, so please show them. I alone can't help you."

" I know you're right Hinata, but I can't even call myself human anymore." Naruto said sounding happy

_He's covering his pain up._ All four thought at the sound of his voice

Jiraiya was then remembered what the boy had said a second ago, _What did that Teme do to him?_

" Naruto she right they need to know and so do you other friends back there. You're eventually going to have to show Tsunade-sama too so she can help you, so just show them." Shikamaru said

Naruto just looked at his friends.

**" Kit."**

" Kyuubi." Naruto said calmly

The others were shocked that the Kyuubi was able to talk to the teen freely now and they grew concerned over this.

" **Kit do as they say I don't know how to fully help you. Only with your Hokage and your sensei's help can we figure out how to change you back. It'll be all right kit." **Kyuubi reassured him

_Why are you helping me?_ Naruto though to him confused

" **I'll explain later, just do what I ask for now."** Kyuubi said

Naruto nodded as he looked a the others, " Kyuubi coaxed me into showing you."

Hinata nodded at his words, _I don't know why he's helping us, but if I ever meet Kyuubi I'll have to thank him._

Naruto took his paws covered by the cloaks fabric and took the hood off his head. The two adults gasped at how the boy looked.

" **Kit you must show then everything."** Kyuubi growled in annoyance

" Come on Kyuubi haven't I showed them enough?" Naruto wined

" Naruto what's he telling you?" Kakashi asked concerned

" He wants me to remove the cloak, but I don't want to." Naruto starting to pout

Naruto looked down at his paws that were covered by the cloak. Hinata took his hand in hers and this caused him to look at her.

" They can't help you if you don't show them." Hinata told him

He looked at her staring deeply into here silver eyes and sighed.

" Demo, they'll be afraid." Naruto said worried taking his gaze off of her and looking at the ground

" Gaki I've seen you go into four-tails mode where you don't recognize anyone, so nothing could shock me." Jiraiya said

Naruto winced at remembering how his sensei looked when he finally came to, but then smiled at his words, " Four-tails mode it normal compared to this Ero-sennin."

Hinata smiled seeing he remember who the two were. Naruto then took the cloak and completely removed it handing it to Hinata. The two adults were shocked at the boy especially his hands or paws as they were now.

" Oh Gaki." Jiraiya said sadly looking upon the boy

" Told you, you spoke too soon. Now do you understand why I wouldn't shake Sasuke's hand?" Naruto said taking a paw through his hair

Naruto then look a seat on a nearby rock.

" Do you know what he did?" Kakashi asked

" I don't know much only what Kyuubi told me." Naruto said

" What has Kyuubi told you and why is he helping?" Kakashi asked surprised

The other guys were surprised at Naruto's news too.

" Truly he still hasn't told me why he's trying to help me and all he's told me is that the Hebi messed with the seal. I'm going to get the story out of him some time here soon." Naruto said annoyed he was as clueless as the others were

" **Yeah, yeah I'll tell you as soon as you let the others see kit."** Kyuubi said

Naruto growled at his words, " Since when am I your kit?"

Kyuubi snorted at his words, " **Oh and I wouldn't tell then about me being out right now kit."**

_Like I'm that much of a baka._ Naruto told him, but Kyuubi said nothing to his words, _I hate you. You know that right._

Naruto could hear Kyuubi snicker in his mind.

The others just looked at Naruto's actions because they didn't know what Kyuubi was saying to him, but knew it wasn't good when a vein protruded out of Naruto's head.

" Baka fur ball." Naruto mumbled, " Anyways, he said the Hebi tried to put us under his control. Messed with the seal, but I didn't know what it did to us till today. I've mostly been sleeping. Kabuto would come and bring me food, and I'd act like I was asleep. If the Hebi came and saw this he'd leave waiting for me to wake up. He though whatever he did to me took a lot out of me. Baka." he then looked up at his senseis, " Do you think there's a way to change me back? I can't go back to Konoha like this. They've thought I was the Kyuubi before with this…"

Naruto stopped and looked at his paws. Hinata sat beside of him and took his paws.

" The ones that have known won't see you any differently." Hinata assured him

" Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned looking up into the sky

" **Nani Kit?"** Kyuubi asked

" What do I do now?" Naruto asked unsure what to do now

The three watched as Naruto conversed with Kyuubi

"**Do what you feel is right Kit. I will not force you to make that decision, but I'll tell you they've known of me because of Akatsuki. Why with what the Hebi did is it any different?** **That and I won't tell you about what happened to us until you do." **Kyuubi said

" Oh and how is that not forcing me to tell them?" Naruto asked annoyed at the fox's words

" **Humph."** Kyuubi said

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned

" He said I should chose if I tell them or not, but then he said that he won't tell me what's fully happened until I tell them. Teme Kitsune!" Naruto said and sighed and looked at his paws again.

Near them was a lake he got up and went over to look himself over completely. He just stared at the lake sadly and shook his head. He took his paws and splashed his face to remove some of the dirt that was on his face. They all stood in silence for a couple of minutes waiting for Naruto to make his decision. After about five minutes he turned to look at the others with the determined spark in his eyes.

" You've decided." Jiraiya said with a smile

Naruto nodded, " Hinata I like you to hold on to my cloak for now. I'll need it when we get close to any villages, especially Konoha."

Hinata nodded, " Well are we going to go and tell them or are we going to stand here all day?" Shikamaru asked annoyed there were still there

With that the group started to head back to the others.

As the five headed back Akamaru was the first to hear them.

" They're coming back." Kiba told the others

They all turned to where the five had left. Jiraiya and Kakashi were the first to exit from the woods followed by Shikamaru and Hinata, but Naruto didn't emerge.

" Naruto-kun it'll be alright." Hinata said as she noticed he hadn't followed her

" Maybe we should explain first?" Kakashi said looking at the confused group

" Explain what Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

" About what Orochimaru did to Naruto." Jiraiya said

" What did he do to Otouto?" Sasuke growled angrily

" Sasuke-kun please." Hinata said because of his interruption

" Hump." Sasuke responded

" Anyways, from what Naruto told us Orochimaru messed with the seal that hold Kyuubi." Kakashi said

" NANI?" everyone shouted

This caused Naruto to flinch because now his ears were very sensitive to sound.

" Anyway whatever he did caused some slight changes." Jiraiya said

" What do you mean by slight changes?" Tenten said

" Gaki come out." Jiraiya said

Naruto shifted where he was standing; _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

" Mendoukuse." Shikamaru said and went to pull Naruto out from him hiding spot.

" Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing!" Naruto asked loudly while being pulled

Everyone gasped at his appearance. He started to rub the back of his head smiling at the group

" Hi guys." Naruto said happily waving his paw at them

" Iie." Sakura said on the verge of tears holding her hands to her mouth

No one could believe what the vile Sannin had done to the boy. Naruto dropped his paw and looked at the others. He shifted because of the silence that was happening.

" Um guys?" Naruto questioned smiling though Hinata could tell he was getting uncomfortable

" N-Naruto?" Sasuke questioned shocked

Naruto nodded his head smiling.

" CHIKYSYOU, CHIKYSYOU!" Sasuke said loudly and caused Naruto to flinch at his raised voice

" TEME! Keep it down." Naruto said holding his paws over his ears

" Nani?" Sasuke said annoyed

Naruto looked at him also annoyed, " I said Keep. It. Down. Teme. Your too loud for my ears."

Sasuke was shocked at this news and grew angry at what Orochimaru had done to him.

Naruto surprised at feeling Sasuke's anger thought he had done something wrong, " What did I do?"

" Nothing, dope." Sasuke said annoyed

" Demo.." Naruto said confused

" You didn't do anything wrong Otouto." Sasuke said angrily as he tried to assure him everything was ok

" Oh good." Naruto said smiling again

One second he stood smiling and the next he was falling to the ground with the smiling still one his face.

" OTOUTO!" Sasuke shouted and he rushed forward and grabbed him before he could hit the ground

Jiraiya came over and checked him out.

" He's just tired from everything he'll be alright with some rest." Jiraiya explained to the others

" Can we change him back?" Neji asked looking at Naruto

" I don't know hopefully Tsunade will know something. Also Kyuubi seem to know more then Naruto, so he might be able to help too. He is the reason he showed us and you." Jiraiya said

* * *

Inside Naruto's' mind he was walking to the room that house the now the free Kyuubi and he wanted answers. As he reached the door they opened to reveal himself, but Naruto knew that it as Kyuubi." Wondered when you get here." Kyuubi said smiling 

" Yeah well you have a lot of explaining to do and it starts right now! Like what did he do to me?"

" **Us."** Kyuubi corrected him

" Us?" Naruto asked confused

"**Hai, us. He messed with the seal kit and it's fused our personalities sort of."** Kyuubi said sounding annoyed

" So that's why you're being so nice now and trying to help me. It's because you have emotions now?" Naruto asked surprised

" **Please kit, I had these emotions before I was sealed in you. It's just the ones you use most of the time I rarely ever showed."** Kyuubi said

" So then why are you helping me and why are you calling me kit now?" Naruto asked

" **With the jutsu the Hebi did it sort of also caused me to see what you've gone through all these years. I can say I'm impressed kit that you never let me out and just destroy that village for what they put you through."** Kyuubi said

Naruto frowned at his words, " Well if you saw then you know I'd would never do that."

" True, true. So now what to do about what the Hebi did…" Kyuubi said 

He went on to explain further to Naruto what all had happened and what the jutsu had caused.

* * *

Back outside Naruto's friends were worried about him.

" Kyuubi is helping him?" Ino questioned

" Hai, though we're still unsure why he's being helpful, but for right now we're not complaining." Jiraiya said

" What do you mean?" Shino asked

" Shino-kun he was very reluctant to tell or even show anyone. It took Kyuubi's coaxing to even take the cloak off I had put on him. When we were inside it took me a good number of minutes to get him to even let me touch him after he shifted forms." Hinata said

" Shifted forms?" Tenten asked

In that instant a cloud of smoke engulfed the boy's humanoid form and the Golden Kyuubi. It was then the form woke up red eyes staring at them.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

" **He's still asleep."** The fox said

The adult knew what this mean and got in front of the teens. Hinata though walked in front of them.

" Are you Kyuubi then?" she questioned calmly

The fox nodded as several gasps were heard the fox smirked at their fear, **" Though I love to see you all afraid of me I mean you no harm I just want to help the Kit. I know a bit more than he does, but still my knowledge is little of the jutsu the Hebi used on us."**

" Why are you helping us?" Kakashi asked

" **I have already told him what had happened, but the jutsu is seems has melded together our personalities and it's mellowed me out and made him more on the edge so the speak. That and I have grown to like the Kit, just don't tell him I told you that."** Kyuubi said annoyed at that information

" So, you want to help? Do you know the Jutsu's name?" Jiraiya asked still on edge with the Kyuubi being in control

" **I know what he was trying to do, but what he was trying to do and what he did was two different thing." **Kyuubi said showing a smirk

" So what was he trying to do?" Lee asked

" **He was trying to do a jutsu called Zinrui no Kesu."** Kyuubi said

" I've never heard of that." Sasuke said wondering if the Kyuubi was being truthful to them

" **I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't. The Jutsu is ancient from when Konoha was first starting. It basically takes all the humanity out of the creature it's used on and make then a obedient servant to the performer of the jutsu."** Kyuubi said

" But you said he didn't do it right? So what did he do?' Sakura said

" **That I don't know I saw the last few hand seals and knew what he was doing, but the last two were wrong. So, either he did them wrong on purpose, which I seriously doubt, or wherever he got the translation from was wrong. From what I can tell it basically kept the kits mind the way it was, well sort of."** Kyuubi said

" Sort of? What do you mean by sort of?" Kiba asked

" **I'm sure you saw what happened earlier when you hit Naruto on the back. Even though it was an act of friends he took it as an aggression of an Inu to a Kitsune. That's why he attacked you."** Kyuubi said

" So what are you saying? That his mind has progressed to some sort of primal form?" Neji asked

" **Again sort of, my mind and his have merged along with the looks of his body. I need to talk to the Hokage for sure because once I tell her the last couple of hand seals she might be able to help him. For now please be patient with him. As you can see he is very emotional right now, I believe this is a side effect of the incorrect hand seals. I know you all can tell he's trying to cover it up, so none of you worry about him. He's very good at that you know. I didn't want to tell him about the transformation the jutsu caused and I think I have him even more angry at me than usual, though it wouldn't be the first time."** Kyuubi said smiling

With that Naruto's body was engulfed in smoke again and his humanoid form was asleep in front of them. The group was left in silence with Kyuubi's departure.

" So what now?" Ino asked unsure what to do

" We'll head home and hope Tsunade-sensei can help him with Kyuubi's knowledge." Sakura said

" Right." Kakashi said nodding to them

" Can't we let him sleep for a little bit more though?" Hinata asked looking over at Naruto

" It'll take us a couple of days to get back home. For now I'll carry him till he wakes up." Kakashi said

" Kakashi I think this might be getting to be a habit for you." Jiraiya said smiling

Kakashi chuckled at his words as the ones that knew what the Sannin was talking about smiled. Kakashi went over and picked Naruto up and put him on his back.

* * *

Jyuuken – Gentle Fist

Henge – Transformation

Bakemono – Monster

Inu – Dog

Konchyuu – Bug

Shika – Deer

Kitsune – Fox

Um – Yeah

Ookami – Wolf

Gama – Toad

Demo – But

Zinrui no Kesu – Destruction of Humanity


	3. Chapter 3

The group had been traveling for a number of hours now and Naruto had still yet to wake up. Finally Kakashi heard the teen moan and whistle to signal for Jiraiya and the others to stop. The group dropped from the trees as Naruto rubbed his head.

" Man that was a really bad dream." Naruto said, but then noticed his hands felt different he then opened his eyes and saw his paws, " Awe man, It wasn't a dream."

" I'm afraid not Naruto." Kakashi said as he placed the boy down

" I wish it was though." Naruto said sliding off Kakashi's back to stand up

" So do we Gaki, but at least you're alive and still yourself." Jiraiya said

Naruto smiled at him, " Right Ero-sennin."

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said worried

" Are you alright now Naruto?" Sakura asked

Naruto looked at her, " Sure why wouldn't I be?"

The group looked at him worried. Now seeing what Kyuubi had meant earlier.

" Baka because of what happened." Kiba said annoyed he was hiding what he really felt from his friends

" Oh it's ok." Naruto said looking around, " So we're about two day out still Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, " Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

Naruto looked around, " Well we just entered Konoha forest, so that how."

" Dope how did you know that? You've been asleep most of the trip?" Sasuke asked

" Um, the woods seem familiar. Huh what?" Naruto said his eyes glazing over for a moment

" Naruto what?" Choji asked

" Oh Kyuubi said I recognize where we are because of him. Can we stay here I need to go somewhere nearby." Naruto said

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at each other suspicious of his words, but nodded, " Alright Gaki, but don't go too far." Jiraiya said

" Right." Naruto said and started to walk away, but stopped when someone spoke

" Um Naruto-kun…" Hinata stopped though afraid he wouldn't want her company

" You can come if you wish." Naruto said smiling at her and resumed walking

Hinata nodded and the others nodded at her too with that the Hinata headed out to catch up to Naruto into the thick woods.

* * *

" Um Naruto-kun where are we going?" Hinata asked confused as she had been following the boy for a long while now

" Actually…I don't know I'm just following Kyuubi's directions really." Naruto said sounding equally confused

" Oh." Hinata said not questioning him further

Soon Naruto stopped at the edge of a rather large cave, " Naruto-kun?"

In that instant Naruto shifted forms and was in his Golden Kyuubi form with red eyes.

" Kyuubi-sama?" Hinata asked confused

" **Come child I will show you why I attacked."** Kyuubi stated a hint of sadness in his voice

With that he placed Hinata on his back and the two went inside.

" Is Naruto-kun still awake?" Hinata questioned still fearing Kyuubi a little bit

" **Hai, he will hear what I tell you in just a little bit."** Kyuubi said hearing the hint of fear in her voice

Hinata nodded at his words. In the middle of the cave Hinata noticed a number of ninja weapons littering the area and a number of skeletons too. She gasped, as she was the hitaiate they were Konoha's.

" **Do you understand yet?"** Kyuubi asked at her reaction

" Gomen Kyuubi-sama, but I don't." Hinata told him

" **Then lets go further shall we? Those were the ones I caught fleeing from what they had done."** Kyuubi said hate seeping from his voice

They finally reached the end of the vast cave and there a hole was made to let sun in there the sun shown on four skeletons, but they were not human.

" Were they?" Hinata asked figuring out who they were

Kyuubi nodded, **" This is why I attacked. I don't know why those ninjas attacked my mate and kits, but they were harmless. My mate was only a three tails and the kits were only one tails. No harm to anyone, but they mercilessly killed them."** Kyuubi said anger radiating off of him

Hinata leaned down and hugged the fox around his neck, " I'm so sorry Kyuubi."

She said as tears came from her eyes and dropped on the back of his neck. Kyuubi smiled a genuine smile at her kindness.

**_Kit I like her she very caring for others._** Kyuubi thought to Naruto

_I thought you hated everything?_ Naruto questioned

**_Merging remember? I might have been full of hate for most of the time, but I know what love is and this was what caused me to lose it._ **Kyuubi said to him sadly

Naruto didn't respond to his words.

Hinata noticed some lavenders growing in the lighted area. She got off of Kyuubi and picked them and placed them by the fox skeletons and bowed. Kyuubi watched this shocked a human would show such kindness to the dead, especially dead animals. She then came back and got back on Kyuubi and the two left as the existed Kyuubi gave control back to Naruto.

" Say Hinata." Naruto said breaking the silence

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned

" Would you like to stay up there for a little bit?" Naruto asked tilting his head so his sky blue eyes could eye her and smile

" Hai that would be nice Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling down at him

Naruto nodded, " Alright lets head back to the others we only have a hour of daylight left."

As Naruto was bounded off back to their campsite even though they were still far away from camp he could already smell the food being prepared.

" Smells good." Naruto said hungrily

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned at the way he spoke

" Someone's fixing fish and ramen, Hinata." Naruto said happily licking his muzzle

" I say the boys got the fish and the ramen is probably from the bunch Sasuke bought for you knowing you'd want some once we found you." Hinata said smiling

" Aniki." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke's act

When there were a couple feet from camp Naruto let Hinata off and changed back into his humanoid form. Again Naruto looked at his paws, but Hinata grabbed one of his paws and pulled him towards camp.

" HINATA!" Kiba said happy to see her back safe as she entered

" So where did you go Gaki?" Jiraiya asked wondering why they were gone for most of the day

" To Kyuubi's old den." Naruto said casually

" His den? It's near here?" Kakashi said surprised at his words

Naruto nodded, " Naruto what wrong?" Sakura asked seeing the look in is eye

" We know why he attacked." Naruto said sitting down on a nearby log by the campfire

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him surprised.

" Well?" Ino broke the silence since no one else would

" We killed his mate and kits." Hinata said sadly answering the question

" Nani?" Tenten asked confused

" Some Konoha-nins remains are in the cave. Kyuubi said he killed them while they were trying to escape. They killed his mate and her three kits that's why he attacked. He was angry over the death of his family that we had caused." Naruto said looking blankly into the fire

" I don't understand there shouldn't have been any Konoha-nins out this far during that time. I mean we're right on the edge of Ricefield Country. So…." But it was then Kakashi stopped when he realized what he had just said

" They weren't Konoha ninjas." Shikamaru said figuring out too what Kakashi just had

" Nani?" the others said still confused

" Think of what Kakashi-sensei just said. There should be any ninjas this far out because of Oto, so then…" Shikamaru said stopping to let them figure it out

" It was the Hebi doing." Naruto said growing angry letting red chakra whip off of him violently

Kyuubi too was angered by the deception the man had done to him. He had caused the deaths of thousand of innocent ninjas and caused his containers life to be extremely hard.

The caused everyone the shiver at the amount of killing intent coming off of him.

" Naruto." Sasuke said worried at what his friend was doing

Naruto hearing his name looked at him surprised and the chakra receded, " Huh? Nani?"

" Naruto did you know what you were doing just now?" Sakura questioned the confused boy

Naruto smiled at her, " Iie, what did I do?"

They all shook their heads at him being clueless as to what he had done.

" Right we'll lets eat shall we." Kakashi said trying to change the mood

With that the group surrounded the fire that had been made to start eating. There were a number of fish on sticks being cooked and a bowl of instant ramen for Naruto. They all started to eat as Naruto went to grab the ramen cup and smiled.

_We'll at least I'll have something good today._ Naruto thought happily as he broke the hashi in half but as he started to eat he noticed he couldn't hold the hashi in his new paws. He struggled for a number of minutes, but still couldn't do it. He sighed sadly and quietly got up.

" Um…I am going to go for a walk." Naruto said not wanting to arise suspicious of why he was really leaving

The others, who had been eating heard him and looked at his retreating form.

" He didn't even touch his Ramen." Choji said confused why he didn't eat

" He couldn't." Kakashi told him sadness seen in his viable eye

" Huh?" Ino questioned not understanding

" His paws they wouldn't allow him to hold the hashi, so he can't eat it." Kakashi explained

Hearing this the group got upset at the predicament their friend was in. Hinata stayed quiet the whole time looking down at her food.

" What are we going to do?" Sakura asked worried

" Yeah, he can barley feed himself and if any of the villagers see him…." Neji said equally concerned

At this Hinata finally broke her silence as she broke down into tears crying about what had happened to Naruto. The girls all moved over to her to try and comfort her.

" Shu, Hinata it'll be alright. Of everyone here you need to be the strongest for him. You're the one that found him and the one he seem more comfortable with. I'm sure Tsunade-sensei will figure out a way to help him we just have to get him back to Konoha." Sakura said trying to reassure her

" But after that what?" Neji asked worried, " I mean he can't stay in his apartment or have a Henge on all the time."

" Wait why can't he use a Henge?" Choji questioned this info

The others looked shocked, why hadn't they just have him use Henge until they saw Tsunade.

" I don't know. I'll ask Gaki about the Henge when he returns and about a place to stay. I know of one, so that isn't the problem." Jiraiya told them

" Then what is?" Shino asked

" The problem is he can't stay by himself. Like Kyuubi told us with his emotions all screwed up he need someone there to keep him in check." Jiraiya responded.

" So what do you suggest?" Lee asked

" Right now I only have a theory, but I have to talk to Tsunade when we get back to see if it'll be ok or not." Jiraiya told them

They all nodded in agreement a little bit later Naruto still hadn't returned and the group, though worried, started the take turn on watch duty. It was Team Kakashi's turn when Sasuke heard a noise and threw a kunai in the direction. In an instant a chakra paw came out of the darkness and caught it in the air before it hit its target flinging it back at the owner. Sasuke seeing this caught the kunai and pocketed it back in his pouch knowing whom it was now.

" Geeze Teme. What's got you so on edge tonight?" Naruto whispered annoyed, at being Sasuke's practice dummy, coming into the clearing

" Naruto! Where have you been?" Kakashi asked concerned about where the boy had been for so long

" Went for a walk." Naruto responded smiling walking over the nearly nonexistent campfire

" Really Naruto where did you go?" Kakashi asked again not believing what he said

Naruto sighed, " I went back to the hideout to see if Kyuubi and I could find anything about the jutsu he used on me."

" But that is a day away how did you get there and back so fast?" Sakura asked confused now

" Oh I used a jutsu Ero-sennin taught me, it's really cool. Helps with getting away or coming of on targets fast." Naruto explained smiling at them

" Naruto what's the name of this Jutsu." Kakashi asked intrigued

" Um… Ero-sennin said it was called Shushin no Jutsu." Naruto responded and yawned, " I'm really tired, is it ok if I go to sleep?"

" Sure Naruto go to sleep we'll wake you before we leave." Kakashi said trying to hide his surprised at what he was just told

Naruto nodded and went to a nearby tree and jumped into one of the lower branched. He then placed his back against the trunk and fell asleep instantly.

" Kakashi-sensei do you know the jutsu Naruto's talking about?" Sasuke asked

" Not only do I know it I also know its creator. He was my former sensei." Kakashi said chuckling slightly

" So?" Sakura asked hearing his amusement at the jutsu

" That Jutsu was created by Arashi Kazama, otherwise known as the Yondaime." Kakashi said looking up at Naruto

The others looked at Kakashi in amazement and then at Naruto. They both smiled at the boy in the tree.

_You certainly are Konoha's most unpredictable ninja Naruto._ Kakashi thought smiling

* * *

In the morning the group was getting ready to head out and Naruto still hadn't woken up from the night before. Hinata looked up in the tree at him happy he had come back. Sasuke was suddenly by her side looking up at him too.

" How long has he been up there?" Hinata questioned him

" He came back about a hour into our watch. He changed about an hour after that." Sasuke said

The two were looking up seeing Naruto in his Golden Kyuubi for sleeping soundly on the tree branch he had jumped to his tails dangling below the tree limb swaying in the breeze. Jiraiya and Kakashi came up to the two and looked up.

" So are you going to wake him?" Kakashi asked the Sannin

" Hold on, Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Jiraiya said

In an instant Gamakichi was back in front of Jiraiya again.

" Yo Ero-sennin did you find the kid?" Gamakichi asked webfoot raised

" Yep." Jiraiya said and pointed to the fox in the tree

Gamakichi looked up at the tree in shock, " Baka humans trying jutsu they have no business in meddling with." Gamakichi mumbled, " So why'd you summon me then?"

" I need you to wake him up." Jiraiya said smiling

" Oh? And why don't you?" Gamakichi asked smiling widely, " Don't want a repeat of last time, huh?"

Jiraiya frowned that Naruto had told the toad about the last time he woke him up, " I just think he'd like to see you and you can go back and tell Gamabunta what's happened to him."

" Oh I already know what the Hebi tried to do just by looking at him. How got his hands on the jutsu is what I'd like to know." Gamakichi said annoyed and jumped up into the tree

The two adults were surprised that the little toad knew what Orochimaru tried to do to Naruto.

" Maybe you should ask Gamabunta about it, if Gamakichi knows." Kakashi said

" Um" Jiraiya responded

Gamakichi hopped up the tree to the branch Naruto was sleeping on.

" GAKI! Oi Gaki wake up." Gamakichi said hitting Naruto on the muzzle

Naruto moaned and opened one eye and saw the chibi toad in front of him, " Gama."

" Gaki wake up it's me." Gamakichi said worried at the look that was currently in Naruto's eyes

Naruto started licking his mouth, " Um Jiraiya maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send him up." Ino said

" Hungry." Naruto said tiredly

" Well I'm not on the menu baka." Gamakichi said annoyed at his words

Being called a idiot woke Naruto up further, " Omae I'm not a baka!"

Naruto yawned and fully woke up he smiled at whom he was in front of him, " Hey Gamakichi what's up?"

" Well you should be and thankfully I'm still here too." Gamakichi said

Naruto yawned again and sat up, " What are you talking about? Is it time to go already?"

" Well a few seconds ago I believe I was on your menu for breakfast, also Ero-sennin summoned me to wake you. I don't think want a repeat of the last time." Gamakichi said chuckling

Naruto looked at the chibi toad surprised at his words, " Gomen about that I'm still working to get use to this form."

" No problems once you fully woke you were fine." Gamakichi said trying to reassure him everything was all right

Back down on the ground the others heard what the two were talking about.

" Jiraiya what are they talking about?" Sasuke asked the Sannin

" I don't want to talk about it." Jiraiya said his eyes narrowing and frowning

The group continued to listen to the two's conversation.

" It was his fault I was having a very good dream that day and he had to ruin it with dousing me with mizu. Serves him right." Naruto said, " Hop on I'll take us down."

Gamakichi did what the boy said and in an instant they were on the ground with the others. The chibi toad then jumped off Naruto head as he started to transform back to normal. As soon as he was done he looked Naruto over shook his head and jumped back on Naruto head. He then looked down at Naruto.

" You know the Hebi really shouldn't have messed with jutsu's he knows nothing about." Gamakichi said

Naruto looked at him surprised, " You know what he did! Do you know how to reverse it?" Naruto asked hopefully

Gamakichi just shook his head, " Gomen Gaki, all I can tell is what he tried to do, but with the seal it might have caused a different result to happen."

Naruto got annoyed that the toad couldn't help him and crossed his arms in annoyance, "So you going to stay or go back now?"

" I think I'll stay for a little bit." Gamakichi said thinking it'd be good to keep the boy company for a while

Naruto nodded.

" Naruto." Kakashi said to get his attention, " We're going to be stopping at a village next, why don't you use Henge when we get close?"

" I can't." Naruto said heading over to grab a fish on a stick to eat

" Nani?" Kakashi questioned him

The others hearing Kakashi turned to pay attention to what was going on.

" I've tried numerous times since I left the hideout to engage it and I just can't." Naruto said biting into the fish

" What does Kyuubi have to say about it?" Jiraiya asked concerned at this new information

" He thinks it might be another one of the side effect of the messed up jutsu." Naruto said

" Well if that's the case." Kakashi said and handed Naruto the cloak

" I know, I know. I just wish I had something better than this thing that smells like rotting flesh." Naruto said his face twisting in disgust at the smell as he placed the cloak on

" Naruto!" Sakura said loudly

" Nani? It's the truth Hinata took it off of a skeleton that was in the cell the Hebi had me in." Naruto said looking at the girl

He grabbed Gamakichi and had Hinata hold him till he got the hood up and placed him back on his head again.

The group then headed out through the trees with Naruto staying in the middle of the group.

" It's not like him to be this quiet." Kiba said and Shino nodded in agreement

" Just let him be." Hinata said

* * *

In the mean time Naruto wasn't really being quite he was actually conversing with Gamakichi, but his voice was so soft that the chibi toad was the only one that could hear him.

" So what do you think Gamakichi?" Naruto asked looking up at his companion

" About what?" Gamakichi asked

Naruto lifted his paws to explain what he meant and Gamakichi just shrugged his shoulder, " You're still you aren't you?"

" Yeah." Naruto said sounding sad

" So then what's the problem? I know you're emotions are on the fritz, your chakra is on the blink for certain things, and you look a little different." Gamakichi said

Naruto raised and eyebrow and snorted at his words, " Ok, Ok a lot different and sometime it takes time for you to recognize people you've know you're whole life, but you're still you. The jutsu didn't work and that's all that matter." Gamakichi said hoping his words would help

" Now I just got to figure a way to change back." Naruto said annoyed at his situation

" Have you asked him?" Gamakichi looking down at the boy's face

" You mean Kyuubi? Yeah he knows a little, but he also needs to talk to Obaa-chan to see if his hunch is correct or not." Naruto said

" I think checking the Hokage would be good. Is he giving you any problems?" Gamakichi asked

" Iie, he actually been rather helpful. He says it from the merging where he's gotten some of my emotions and memories…" Naruto said but paused

" You think differently?" Gamakichi asked at his pause

Naruto shrugged, " I don't know it just seems he more worried about me than he should be even if the jutsu caused us to share emotions."

Gamakichi just smiled at the boy who looked up to see his face.

" Nani?" Naruto said feeling the toad amusement

" It's seems this has made you think things through thoroughly, not just jump into it like you normally do." Gamakichi said

Naruto looked at him annoyed, " It might be Kyuubi causing that than me."

" Or maybe it's the you you've been hiding from the others." Gamakichi said

Naruto growled and frowned even more at his statement knowing what he meant.

" Ok, Ok I'll end it." Gamakichi said feeling the boy's annoyance

* * *

Soon the group reached the village and entered the hotel they'd stay at. The sensei's told the groups to go to their rooms and placed their stuff down. They were then all to meet in the adult's room. Once they all got into the room a couple of them talked about where they'd eat and started to leave to head out and find food, but were stopped by Jiraiya and Kakashi.

" Wait where do you think you're going?" Jiraiya asked seeing a couple of the teens start heading out the door

" To find dinner why?" Ino said looking back at the Sannin

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at Naruto who was sitting on the bed with his cloak off talking to Gamakichi still his arms waving around a bit.

" Oh." Ino said sadly knowing he couldn't go out in public

Naruto patted the chibi frog on the head and suddenly Gamakichi disappeared and Naruto looked at the other oblivious to what had just happened.

" Huh? Why's everybody so upset?" Naruto asked smiling confused at why some looked sad

" Naruto-kun we're going to go get dinner. Is there anything you want?" Hinata asked trying to change the rooms' mood

" Um…" Naruto said then looked at his paws trying to figure out what he could eat, "Onigiri would be good."

" Alright." Hinata responded smiling and left with the others

Jiraiya and Kakashi still hadn't left though and looked at the boy, " Going to stay with me till one of them comes back?" Naruto asked

The two nodded and Naruto sighed, " Alright." Naruto said and turned to look outside to see his friends leaving the hotel to go eat

_Kyuubi is this how I'm going to have to live from now on? Having others go get me stuff and confined to a room_. Naruto thought sadly

" **Iie Kit, we'll find a way and when we do you'll be stronger than ever."** Kyuubi said smirking at his words

Naruto smiled at his response see how the fox was trying to cheer him up. He just continued to look out the window at the people walking below them. About five minutes later to his surprise he saw Hinata returning with a large basket in her hands. He saw her enter the front door and disappear.

Without moving from his spot he spoke " Kakashi-sensei, open the door."

Kakashi did what he asked and in that instant Hinata was standing there with a shocked look on her face that they knew she was coming.

" He saw you though the window. He hasn't left that spot since you all left. Hinata are you going to stay here?" Kakashi asked her, Hinata nodded at his words, " Alright then Jiraiya and I are going to head out to grab something to eat then."

" Have fun you two." Jiraiya said smiling and winking at Naruto and exiting the room

" Baka Ero-sennin." Naruto said annoyed

He then turned to Hinata, who was blushing like a ripe tomato, " Eh Hinata-chan are you alright?" raising his paw to feel her forehead

" Iie, I'm alright Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she reached into the basket and grabbed some Onigiri and sat them on the bed, "I didn't know what kind you like, so I bought a number of different ones."

" Arigatou Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling at her kindness

Hinata finally realizing Naruto was using –chan at the end of her name caused her to blush even more. Naruto grabbed one of the Onigiri and started to eat it. Hinata then pulled out some cups and a thermos. She poured green tea into the cups and sat one near Naruto and one near herself. The two sat in silence and ate for a number of minutes when finally Naruto spoke.

" Hinata-chan…" Naruto said stopping to get her attention

This caused Hinata to look up at the boy, who was looking down at the tea swirling in the cup.

" Arigatou." Naruto said glancing quickly at her

" For what?" Hinata asked confused

Naruto paused closed his eyes and shook his head, " Never mind."

" Kit why don't you tell her?" Kyuubi asked annoyed he didn't tell her what he was actually feeling It doesn't matter Kyuubi. Naruto answered the fox 

Kyuubi snorted at his answer. The demon knew what she meant to him. The two finally finished eating as Naruto lay down in the bed to sleep. Hinata got up and went to a nearby chair and sat there watching Naruto's sleeping form. A couple of minutes later Kakashi and Jiraiya came in with some food. Hinata put a finger to her lips and the two men nodded in understanding. They sat the food down and exited followed by Hinata.

" How long has he been asleep?" Kakashi questioned once they go outside

" About thirty minutes now. When will we head out?" Hinata asked the two

" First thing tomorrow. Head to you room the other girls are already asleep. We'll see you in the morning." Jiraiya said to her

Hinata nodded and headed to her room suddenly the door in front of hers opened and Sasuke stuck his head out.

" Hinata how is he?" Sasuke asked worried

" He's sleeping now. I brought him some Onigiri and stayed with him in the room. At least he can eat something." Hinata said a hint of sadness in her voice

" Well the dope needs to eat something else than ramen everyday." Sasuke said smirking hoping his words cheered her up

Hinata giggled at his statement, " Oyasuminasai Sasuke-kun." Hinata said

" Um." Sasuke said and shut his door

Hinata opened hers to see all the girls were indeed already asleep in their respected beds. Hinata went to hers that was right by the window that has a full moon brightly shinning in on the sleeping group. She got into her bed and glimpsed at the moon for a few minutes and then fell asleep.

* * *

Gomen – Sorry

Oto – Sound

Hashi – Chopsticks

Shushin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique

Yondaime – 4th Hokage

Mizu – Water

Onigiri – Riceball

Arigatou – Thank You

Oyasuminasai – Goodnight


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the group rose early to head out and back to Konoha. Jiraiya had Kakashi wake Naruto up this time, though Kakashi still wondering what the boy could have done to Jiraiya for him to avoid this act. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and shook him.

" Naruto, Naruto time to go." Kakashi said shaking the sleeping boy

" Five more minutes Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said rolling over on his back his arms flopping out

Kakashi smiled with his eye at the sight of the boy. It then struck him that this image seemed familiar. He then thought back to when he was a Genin to a day he had to wake his former sensei for one of their missions. Kakashi just stood there surprised at how much the boy looked like him in that instant, but Kakashi shook his head.

" He couldn't, Arashi-sensei never had children." Kakashi said to himself out-loud

Jiraiya heard his words and snort at his words. Kakashi heard his reaction, but thought he just wanted to leave. He then picked the boy up and hauled him to the bathroom.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jiraiya warned him as he passed him

Kakashi looked at him and smiled turning the water to the shower on.

" AAAH WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto screamed as the cold water hit his body, "KAKASHI-SENNNSEIIII!"

The next instant Kakashi was pulled into the shower and Naruto was standing where Kakashi was a moment ago. He looked on at his sensei angrily at what he had done.

_That's not nearly as bad as what Ero-sennin did to me, but it's still close. _Naruto though seeing his sensei getting wet in the tub

" Payback time." Naruto said as old prankster grin returning to his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes

Kakashi looked up at him worried about he look on the boys face. Naruto went through a number of hand seals. He then performed an Ice Jutsu that caused the water to turn into ice-cold rain and ice cubes as it came down on the sensei. Kakashi eyes went wide as the ice-cold water and ice cubes hit him. Naruto walked out of the bathroom annoyed that he was dripping wet and awoken in such a way, but also smirking at paying Kakashi back for what he did.

" Geeze I just asked for a couple more minutes. Is that so hard to ask know my clothes are all wet. Thanks Kakashi-sensei. You're lucky I didn't pay you back too much!" Naruto said angrily

Jiraiya was over by the door trying not to burst out laughing. Naruto looked over at him hearing his tale-tale giggles, "Ero-sennin don't you start or I will repeat the last time you tried to do something similar to that on me."

" Naruto what did you do to him." Kakashi asked as he stepped out of the shower completely dry

The two were shocked he was able to change that quickly. The two looked at each other at the man's question.

" For my own safety and Ero-sennin's I'm not at liberty to say." Naruto said as blue chakra surrounded him

As it died down the two noticed Naruto's clothes were now dry.

" Gaki what was that?" Jiraiya asked curious as to how he had just dried off

" Kitsune no Hi." Naruto told him

" But how?" Jiraiya asked confused

" Our mind merged. I know his knowledge his knows mine, well what he chooses to let me see. Good benefits that don't help the bad ones." Naruto said waving his paw in the air starting to pack up the few things he now had

" Well we'll see if Tsunade can fix that." Jiraiya said hoping to cheer the boy up

Naruto nodded and put his cloak back on and headed out to meet the others. As the group was finally together they headed out again.

About half way there Naruto and Akamaru picked up and unusual sent.

" Kakashi-sensei there are people heading our way." Naruto said Akamaru barking in conformation to Kiba

The group scattered and hid in the trees suddenly the group appeared and the Konoha-nins noticed they were Oto-nins. Naruto eyes when red for a second as he and Kyuubi growled at the sight of the village symbol. The Oto-nins though didn't notice it and continued on.

" They're heading straight for Konoha. We need to stop them." Lee said to the others

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded to them and the group started their attack. As some of the teen dropped down and the other threw weapons, but they were all deflected by the Oto-nins. Jiraiya and Kakashi were staying by Naruto.

" I have a feeling we're going to have to help them." Kakashi said looking at how the fight was going

" I think you're right. Gaki I want you to stay here." Jiraiya said looking at the boy who was watching the Oto-nin angrily

Hearing this brought Naruto out of his anger and looked over at Jiraiya.

" Demooo." Naruto wined at the news

" Naruto do it. I don't know what will happen if you get into a fight right now." Jiraiya said not wanting the boy to argue with him at that time

Naruto hung his head and let out a frustrated sigh and nodded understanding.

" Good." Jiraiya said as the two jumped down from the trees to help with teens

Naruto stayed up in the tree watching helplessly as his friends struggled against the group of Oto-nins.

" They're Jounin rank maybe even Anbu. This isn't good." Naruto said to himself

He jumped down to help, but Jiraiya saw this, " GAKI STAY THERE!"

Naruto stopped and stood by the tree watching the scene in front of him. His paw that was on the tree pushed into it causing it to splinter from the force of his frustration at not being able to help his friends. Each team was dealing with their own Oto-nin, while Kakashi and Jiraiya had one to themselves. Kakashi and Jiraiya were fine, but Kurenai's team and Asuma's were having a little trouble. Sasuke and Sakura were able to get hits on their ninja, but it didn't seem to faze him, while Lee just dominated the ninja they had with his incredible speed and Taijutsu. Naruto looked back at Kurenai's and Asuma's team.

" Not good not good." Naruto repeated worried about his friends

" **I agree Kit, some of them are in trouble." **Kyuubi told the boy

In an instant Hinata tried to attack, but was kicked in the stomach and sent flying back.

" HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted frightened as he jumped and caught her before she could hit a tree she was fly towards.

He looked down to see blood coming from the side of her mouth and her breathing shallowly. In that instant he saw the image of her at the Preliminaries of the Chuunin Exam. Jiraiya who had temporarily disabled his ninja came running over to Naruto and Hinata.

" Naruto is she all right?" Jiraiya asked worried about how hard the girl had been hit

" Jiraiya-sensei get everyone out of here." Naruto growled through his teeth

Jiraiya was shocked the boy used his name and not the nickname he loved to use, "Naruto what are you talking about?"

Naruto looked up at him from under his hood his eyes glowing not red, but purple, "Jiraiya-sensei get everyone out of here. She's hurt and they're going to pay for what they did. If you thought my four-tails was bad you sadly mistaken. Cause like this I'm much more powerful."

Jiraiya looked at the boy and saw the rage swirl in his eyes he then took the girl from Naruto arms and jumped into a nearby tree, " EVERYONE MAKE A RUN!" Jiraiya shouted

" Demo?" Kiba asked and then saw Hinata

The group took to the trees except for Naruto. Sasuke looked back to see him still standing there.

" NARUTO COME ON!" Sasuke shouted to his teammate

" Iie Sasuke lets go we need to leave now!" Jiraiya said seeing the boy had stopped to wait for Naruto

" Demo?" Sasuke said and looked at Naruto

" He told us to go and we need to get as far away as we can." Jiraiya told him

He nodded and then headed off glancing back at his teammate and brother they were leaving behind

_Go Aniki I don't know if you'd be safe if you stayed here._ Naruto thought as he saw the groups retreating forms

" Look they left the weakling to finish us." The Oto leader said laughing

" Iie." Naruto said calmly his hood covering the rage that Jiraiya saw in his eyes

" Nani?" the man asked raising an eyebrow at Naruto's words

" The reason they didn't want me to fight is they didn't know how'd I'd react to it." Naruto said pulling down his hood looking at them

The Oto-nins all gasped at the face they saw

" Bakemono." One Oto-nin whispered

Naruto smirked at his words, " We'll you have your former Otokage to thank for my appearance."

" Former?" another ninja questioned

Naruto nodded, " Hai, former. As in he is no longer in the realm of the living. To be blunt, he's dead killed by his former apprentice Uchiha Sasuke."

" YOU LIE!" the leader said not believing the boy's words

" What do you think was in that bag he was carrying around with him?" Naruto asked the man smirking

* * *

In a clearing about a number of miles from where they last were the group of Konoha-nins minus Naruto was there. 

" Chikusyou, why did we retreat?" Sasuke asked Jiraiya angrily

" Because Naruto told us to." Jiraiya said as he had Sakura check Hinata over

" Why would he want us to leave?" Lee asked confused

"I'll tell you all word for word what he said to me. And I quote 'Jiraiya-sensei get everyone out of here. She's hurt and they're going to pay for what they did. If you thought my four-tails was bad you sadly mistaken. Cause like this I'm much more powerful.' First off Naruto never uses my name unless he's dead serious about something and second he told me about the four-tails, believe me we don't want to be there when he goes critical." Jiraiya told them

" All because of Hinata?" Choji asked looking a the unconscious girl surprised he would get this upset over her getting hurt

" I think if it had happened to anyone of you he'd be doing the same thing he's doing right now." Kakashi said

Jiraiya nodded in agreement looking down at the girl.

Sakura finished her scan and smiled up at the man, " She'll be alright. I think she just had the wind knocked out of her."

It was then Hinata started to moan and wake up.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly and looked around noticing they weren't where they once were and Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

" Where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worried struggling to get out of Jiraiya's arms

" Hinata he's…" but before Kakashi could continue a huge killing intent swept over the group

It was so powerful is cause a couple of the teens to be knocked down. Jiraiya was putting Hinata down a few seconds before it hit looked at her.

" That's where he is." Jiraiya said looking back in direction they had just come from

It was then Naruto's cloak came floating by and Hinata grabbed it and hugged, " Naruto-kun please be safe."

* * *

At the same time the Konoha-nins had stopped in the clearing Naruto was getting ready to start his fight. 

Back at the clearing right after the Konoha-nin's had ran off.

" Your former leader tried to control me and my power, but what he unleashed unto this world is Oto's worst nightmare." Naruto said angrily pulling his cloak off

In that instant Naruto roared as released all his chakra and Kyuubi's chakra this causing his cloak to be lifted into the air and go flying off in the direction of where the Konoha group was. It sent a wave of killing intent so great it went on for miles. Most of the Oto-nins were now trembling with fear from the teen in front of them. He stood there now surrounded by chakra that looked like a fox with nine tails and his eyes were purple in color. The next instant he was gone.

" EVERYONE WATCH EACH OTHERS BACK!" The Oto-nin leader shouted to his team

The ninjas all formed a circle with their back to each other and weapons drawn. Instantly one ninja was hit and skidded a little bit away from the other then another and another.

" He's trying to separate us. Stay in formation." The leader told them trying to keep them in formation

" I'd leave now and go back to Oto if I were you." Naruto voice carrying through the tree, so the Oto-nin couldn't tell where he was

" Never we have orders from Orochimaru-sama and we will carry them out." The leader said looking around trying to pinpoint the teen's location

" I told you he's dead and soon you will be too if you don't do as I say." Naruto's voice echoed annoyed at the man's stubbornness

" Bakemono I don't believe you and I will kill you and complete my mission." The leader said confident he'd win

A blurry image of yellow was finally seen through the trees jumping from branch to branch for a brief second. The one ninja, which had taken on Gai's Team, saw this threw a number of weapons where he believed Naruto would be next only for them to hit a tree. He then saw a number hit a yellow streak, but the next second the weapons were flying directly back at him.

" You're aims a little off. I might have to let you talk to a friend of mine that specialized in weapons, but then again if you won't leave it might not help you." Naruto spoke

In an instant two giant chakra paws emerged from the ground and pulled the man under, but instead of doing Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu the paws continued to pull the man until he reached the user. Naruto smiled at the man that hung upside down in his paws fear apparent in his eyes.

" Here catch." Naruto said

The next instant the man was being thrown through the air watching shocked as he closed in on two of his teammates as he flew towards them he hit them in the stomach. Because he was flung facing them and they were holding weapons one pierce his heart killing him instantly, while the other was embedded in his stomach.

" LEAVE NOW!" Naruto warned the group again

The two ninjas, whose weapons had killed the own member, were behind Naruto in an instant, " DIE!" the two shouted angrily at the boy

Naruto looked behind him shocked the two were able to sneak up on him, but his shock soon turned to a smirk as four of his chakra tails caught the men in mid-air and hauled them up further into the air. The first set of tails on one man threw him towards a nearby tree his back hit the tree directly, which caused his mouth to open and blood came flying out as he slid down to the ground dead. The other man seeing this stared shocked at what happened to his comrade and started to fight the tails grasp. He managed to pull out a kunai and started to stab the tails wrapped around him. Even if the tails were made of chakra Naruto could still feel the pain the kunai caused him. He flinched at the pain and he looked back at the Oto-nin squinting his eyes.

" I'd stop that if I were you." Naruto told the panicking ninja

But the Oto-nin continued to stab the tail over and over. Naruto growled angrily finally having enough pain as his tails threw the ninja back. He also released the ninja harder than the first at a tree that was directly behind him. He hit the tree so hard it actually caused him to snap into spewing blood onto Naruto back. Using the flying blood as a distraction the leader threw a number of weapons at where Naruto was only for him jump into a tree limb nearby. Naruto crouched on the limb looking at the three Oto-nins that were left.

" You **really** think you can **kill** the **vessel of Kyuubi**. Don't make **me laugh**." Naruto said his eyes flashing crimson and disappeared

The other two Oto-nins paled at this news. In the next second the leader was fighting the teen at amazing speed. They were using purely Taijutsu because both were too close to use anything else, but Naruto has his paws. They exchanged punched and kicks, but no one was able to land a hit. They even managed to include a couple Kawarimis in the fight that is until the leader left an opening allowing Naruto to attacked. Using his claws he slashed the man's chest causing blood to fly out and onto Naruto. Naruto moved back a little.

" Give up." Naruto said trying to get what was left of the group to run away

The leader looked down at his bloody hand and then at the boy shocked he was able to land a blow on him.

" Never." The Oto-nin leader responded

" Three of your men are dead how many more till you realized this is useless." Naruto tried to reason with the man

" We will all fight you to the end bakemono if one of us can survive to carry out Orochimaru-sama's order that will be enough." The leader said not budging from their orders

" I'll give you credit not being deterred from the objective the Otokage gave you, but he's dead not and it's pointless to carry out the mission now." Naruto spoke to the remaining ninjas

" Even if he's dead we will still carry out our orders till we are told further." The leader said

" Fine then you're all dead." Naruto said annoyed that they wouldn't retreat

In an instant Naruto was gone the leaders eyes grew wide as he looked in every direction to see where the boy was going to attack from. The next instant he had a shocked look on his face as he started to falling apart limb-by-limb. The two Oto-nins that were left were standing still scared at what they had just witnessed. They couldn't see where their opponent was and he had just killed their leader without any trouble. Instantly Naruto was in front of one man his eyes bore into his.

" Keibatsu o Zigoku Kyuu." Naruto said

The next second the man that was next to him saw the other start to be covered the claw marks and started to scream in pain. He started to gurgle up blood and fell to the ground dead. Naruto then moved over to the last man and grabbed him by his vest and lifted him off the ground.

" Now tell me what you were doing heading towards Konoha." Naruto said looking at him wanting answers as to what was so important they wouldn't retreat

" I… I don't know what you're talking about." The last Oto-nin said scared as the boy's power

Naruto looked at him annoyed seeing that he was lying to him. He took his free paw and grabbed the Oto-nin's right arm and squeezed hearing the bones break and release. The man screamed from the pain he was just given.

" You're lying. Now will you tell me?" Naruto asked again

" I tell…you I don't know." The man said breathing hard from the pain coming from his arm

Naruto shifted the man in his arms and broke his other arm. Again the man screamed out in pain.

" I'll ask again. What were you doing heading to Konoha?" Naruto said angrily his eyes glowing bright crimson getting annoyed that the man continued to lie to him

" I don't …" the man started, but was dropped abruptly to the ground

In that instant two of Naruto chakra tails came from behind him and hit his leg breaking them at the same time. The man's screams were heard all the way where the Konoha-nin were.

* * *

" What the hell?" Kiba said as the screams echoed through the forest 

" Naruto." Shino said

" You mean that was Naruto?" Neji asked concerned that he was hurt

" Iie, it's his doing." Shino explaining further

A number of the teens gulped at this knowledge. The two adults threw each other worried looks at this.

* * *

Back at the clearing Naruto was crouched in front of the man his chakra tails twitching behind him wildly. 

" Now I'll ask you one more time and then you WILL join you're friends. I assure you." Naruto told the man who was crying from the pain he was now feeling

" I… We were sent by Orochimaru to be spies in Konoha…That's why we…were heading that way. We were to infiltrate the village…and sent information back to Oto. He was then going to attack again, but if he's…dead then it'll never happen." The Oto-nin finally told the boy

Naruto snorted at this he picked the man up with his tails and headed through the trees to the others. Finally sensing he was near he released his chakra and walked into the clearing dragging the injured and scared ninja with him. The group gasped at how he was covered with so much blood.

" Here." Naruto said calmly looking at Jiraiya and dropped the man off in front of him, "He has information Obaa-chan will want to hear about spies in Konoha. I'll be back in a hour."

Sakura ran up to him worried that the blood covering him was his, " Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled, " Yep, I'm fine."

With that Naruto walked past the shocked group. He walked a little bit as he reached what he was looking for a lake. He then proceeded to take what was left of his shirt and pants off and placed them on the side of the lake and entered it with his boxers still on. Even as he entered the lake the blood started to wash off of him leaving a trail of red in the water as he walked further in. He saw a rock that was protruding out of the water further out and he walked over to it and proceeded to clean the caked blood off of his body.

Back with the group a number were still in shock over Naruto appearance. Hinata though was looking in the direction the boy has walked off too. Suddenly she started to run in the direction he went.

" HINATA-SAMA." Neji said as the girl disappeared into the forests following Naruto

" Let her go." Jiraiya spoke to the boy

" Oni, Oni." The Oto-nin left alive repeated over and over

" Oh shut up you. He wouldn't have done it if you would have told him what he wanted to know. I know he gave you ample of time to tell him, so shut up." Jiraiya growled panicking man below him

" Jiraiya-sama?" Tenten questioned

" Even if he looks like that he still hates to kill. You could see it in his eyes when he dropped this baka off. He always gives them a chance to run away. If he does capture them he'll give them chances to tell him what he need and if they give it to him he'll let them go. I can only assume by the way he looked when he came in here none of they ran and this one refused to give him the information he asked him about." Jiraiya explained to the others Naruto's reasoning

" Is it wise for Hinata-sama…" Neji asked still worried for the girl safety

" Neji he wouldn't hurt any of us. She'll be fine. She'll probably be able to help him." Kakashi said smiling at him

" I believe she's already started with that." Jiraiya said picking the Oto-nin up and carrying to a nearby tree to tie him up till the two came back

* * *

Back by the lake Naruto was sitting on an underwater rock washing off the caked blood that was on him. 

" Chikusyou this stuff just doesn't want to come off." Naruto said annoyed he had been rubbing his arms for many minutes and the blood just stayed there

It was then Hinata arrived watching Naruto in the lake try to scrub off all the blood that was on him. She noticed his tattered clothes over by the lakeshore and that they too were soaked in blood. She went over to them and sat his cloak down and grabbed the garment. She then went the edge of the lake and bent down and started to put the shirt into the lake turning the water red. She then started to scrub the shirt on a smooth rock and wring it out. After a couple of minutes the shirt was blood free. She looked up to see Naruto was still rubbing his paws on the blood on his arms trying to get it off. It finally started to loosen and come off Naruto fur. Naruto let out a laugh in triumph as the blood started to come off. She smiled and then grabbed his pants and proceeded to do wash them off too. As she got rid of the blood she heard Naruto start talking.

_He's probably talking to Kyuubi again._ Hinata thought as she stayed silent and listened to the part of the conversation she could hear.

" Kyuubi was I right in what I did?" Naruto questioned sadly

" **What do you think Kit?" **Kyuubi asked not wanting to annoyed the boy at the moment

" I don't know." Naruto said sighing and starting washing the other arm off

" **Tell me Kit what would they have done if you hadn't killed them?"** Kyuubi asked the upset boy

" Probably find the others and kill them or enter Konoha's as spies like they were ordered to do." Naruto answered the fox's question

"**Right, so if you hadn't dealt with them then they would of hurt the village either way right? So you were protection your village in a way."** Kyuubi said to the boy

" But I still don't like what I did." Naruto said sadly that he had to kill

" **In my book them it means you are still human Kit, unfortunately."** Kyuubi said now messing with the boy

" Omae!" Naruto said annoyed the fox was messing with him again

But he smiled sadly at his reply seeing that the fox was trying to make him feel better. Naruto got back to finishing the removal of the blood left on him. When he did finished he turned around to be faced with Hinata sitting by the lakeshore.

" Hinata-chan? How long have you been there?" Naruto asked shocked as he moved back to shore

" Long enough to clean your clothes off and hear you talking to Kyuubi. I hope you don't mind. " Hinata said looking at the ground afraid he was upset at her for hearing his worries

Naruto smiled at the girl kindness, " Iie, I don't mind I just didn't hear you that's all. I must have been too caught up in my own thought."

Hinata looked up at the boy and nodded. She then looked over at the dripping wet clothes that hung on a low branch, " I was able to get the blood off your clothes, but they'll be wet for a couple of hours."

" Oh they'll be fine in a minute. Just watch." Naruto said smiling as his hand started to glow blue with what looked like fire, " Kitsune no Hi."

Naruto then flung the fire at his clothing.

" Naruto-kun what are you doing. It's going to burn it!" Hinata said shocked by his actions

She started to run at his clothing only to have Naruto grab her arms and stop her.

" It's alright really Hinata-chan look." Naruto said stopping the girl as she looked on amazed at what she was seeing

As Hinata looked at Naruto's outfit she noticed it wasn't being burned, but noticed it was becoming dry. She then looked at him confused.

" It an Kitsune Jutsu. It's hard to explain in ninja terms, but it like a combination of a Gen-jutsu and a Katon Jutsu." Naruto said releasing the girl's arms

" Ok go on." Hinata said still standing watching the jutsu in action

" Well it heats like a Katon Jutsu, but it doesn't burn the person you use it on they just thinks they're in intense heat so they freak out." Naruto explained

" But how is that drying your clothes?" Hinata asked now even more confused

" Even if the heat isn't real it can still be felt by other people and object. Thus it's drying my clothes." Naruto said smiling

Finally the blue fire diminished and Hinata walked over to the clothes. She touched them and noticed they were warm to the touch and completely dry.

" Naruto-kun that's amazing." Hinata said as she handed the clothes to the smiling boy

" Yep." Naruto said smiling

He then proceeded to put his shirt and pants back on. Hinata then handed him his cloak and the two headed back to the others.

" So are they mad at me?" Naruto asked as they walked back

" Who?" Hinata questioned looking at him confused

" The others about what they saw." Naruto said softly looking at the ground

" I don't think so. I think they were just shocked you came back looking like that and we just…" Hinata stopped not wanting to continue

" You thought I wasn't capable of it?" Naruto asked looking at her an eyebrow raised

Hinata nodded at his words. Naruto chuckled at her admission.

" Hate to tell you guys but I've been capable of that since I returned from training with Ero-sennin. I just really don't like to as I'm sure you heard." Naruto said smiling at her admission

The two continued talking about different thing and they finally made it back to the others.

* * *

" About dame time." Jiraiya growled at Naruto's return 

" Oh shut it Ero-sennin." A number of the teens gasped at his words, "You're just mad because you had to baby-sit the blubbering ass of an Oto-nin." Naruto said pointing to the ninja that started to freak out again when he had returned

Jiraiya snorted at his reply, " Well now that you're clean can we go?"

" What about him?" Shikamaru asked pointing to the Oto-nin

" I'll go on ahead and inform Hokage-sama you're coming and take him to Ibiki." Kakashi said walking over to the Oto-nin

The man who had calmed down over the last couple of minutes worked himself into a frenzy again hearing Konoha's famous interrogators name.

" Tell him I said hi." Naruto told Kakashi smiling

Kakashi walked over to the ninja and placed a hand on his shoulder and in a cloud of smoke the two were gone.

" We'll let us head home." Jiraiya spoke as he started into the trees

With that the group started to follow him into the trees. Before Naruto and Hinata did though Naruto raised his hood and nodded to Hinata as they moved to catch up with the others.

* * *

Kitsune no Hi – Fox Fire 

Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu – Inner Decapitation Technique

Keibatsu o Zigoku Kyuu – Punishment of Nine Hells

Oni - Demon


	5. Chapter 5

The group has finally reached the front gates to Konoha. The two guards on duty came down to the group.

" Team Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai returning from their mission." Jiraiya said to the two Chuunin

" Hai, Jiraiya-sama it's good to see you back. Welcome home. Hokage-sama asked to see you once you returned" One ninja said to the Sannin

Jiraiya nodded as the groups started to move though, the other guard though stopped the cloak figure that was with the group.

" Who are you and state your business." The other ninja said suspicious of the figure

He held his hand up to stop him from proceeding further with the rest of the group.

Jiraiya heard this and turned his head to look back to see what was going on, " That's my apprentice Uzumaki Naruto. He is with Team Kakashi."

The ninja that stopped the teen and eyed him angrily now knowing whom it was, but allowed him in not want to make Jiraiya angry. As he passed the man Naruto's head when down. Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, who were behind Naruto, saw this. As the two girls when on ahead, throwing a quick glare to the man, Sasuke was the last to enter.

" Hey." Sasuke said getting the mans attention

" Hai Sasuke-sama?" the ninjas said smiling at the Uchiha

" If you have a problem with my Otouto take it up with me." Sasuke said unemotionally, but flashing his Mangekyou for an instant

The two men's eyes widened as they were instantly transported to a red and black realm and then were instantly back facing Sasuke. They nodded at his words as he walked off to join back up the group.

" What was that and how does he consider that bakemono his Otouto?" the one ninja questioned the other ninja

" You don't want to know where we were just sent to and we're lucky that we only got a glimpse of that place. Also, Uzumaki-san is the one that brought him back, I wouldn't get on either ones bad side if I were you." The other ninja replied jumping back to his post as the other watched the group walked through the streets of Konoha

When Sasuke caught up to the group he noticed Naruto has his head down and walked over to his side.

" Naruto?" Sasuke questioned the boy

" You don't have to stick up for me Sasuke." Naruto said looking at him smiling

Sasuke looked at him sad at his so-called little brothers' words. As the group walked through Konoha they noticed a number of the villagers stop and watch them and also look at the cloaked figure with suspicion. Naruto feeling the tension he was creating started to get nervous.

_What's with me? I'm so nervous all I want to do is head back to the woods for safety._ Naruto thought

Hinata seeing his body tense came over to him and wrapped her arms around one of his covered ones. He looked down at her and smiled. Her touch has caused him to instantly relax.

" Arigatou." Naruto whispered so only she could hear

Hinata nodded at his words. They continued to go thought the village and went through the market district. With the people all around them and even with Hinata's constant contact he started to get nervous again. He started to jump and look in the direction of every loud noise, also he started to shake so bad that Hinata could feel him quivering with fear.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata questioned worried at the boys reactions

" I hope we get here soon." Naruto said trying to hide how nervous he really was

Hinata though was able to figure out how he was feeling and looked over to Sakura.

" Sakura-san." Hinata said and Sakura came up to Hinata, " Could you stay with Naruto-kun I need to go talk to Jiraiya-sama. Naruto-kun I'll be back in a minute. I promise."

With that Hinata left Naruto's side and ran up to Jiraiya. Sakura looked over at Naruto noticing he was shaking and had instantly tensed up greatly as soon as Hinata left his side and she could also tell he was looking around rather frantically.

" Jiraiya-sama." Hinata said loudly getting the mans attention

Jiraiya looked back to see the girl running up to him, " Hinata what's wrong?"

" We need to get out of here now. He's very nervous I don't know how much longer he can hold being in the crowd." Hinata explained to him as she finally got up to where the man was

" Alright we'll head there by roof then." Jiraiya said as he suddenly jumped to the nearest roof

Soon the others followed Jiraiya's lead not knowing why they were going by rooftops. Hinata came back to Sakura and Naruto and nodded to the girl, who nodded back and left Naruto's side. As the two jumped to the rooftop Naruto instantly relaxed again.

" Arigatou again." Naruto said letting out a sigh of relief, though he as still shaking

" What happened?" Hinata asked confused at his reaction

Naruto shook his head; " I don't know I just started to get nervous when I was surrounded by so many people."

" But you've been with us and haven't had a problem." Hinata said

" Maybe it was because we were in the wood, with more space and I didn't feel like I was being trapped." Naruto said not understanding what happened

Hinata nodded, _That would make sense if he has become more animalistic._

Soon they reached the Hokage Tower and jumped off the last roof to enter the front door.

" Mind telling us why we did that?" Ino asked annoyed that they had travel by rooftop and not finished walking through the marketplace

Jiraiya looked back a Naruto. The others turned to his gazed to see the boy was still visibly shaking even with Hinata holding his arm.

" Naruto." Sasuke said getting the boys attention

Naruto looked up at him and smiled nervously trying to hide what was wrong again. The group sighed at this. With that they headed up the steps to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

Izumo and Kotetsu were on duty and smiled as the group came up to the door.

" She's been waiting for you. Hatake Kakashi's in with her right now. Telling her what he knows he arrived and took the Oto-nin you captured to Ibiki." Kotetsu told the group

Jiraiya nodded and opened the door and had the group go in ahead of him.

" Make sure on one enters unless I or Tsunade tell you it's ok." Jiraiya told the two guards

" Hai, why'd you go so ruff on that ninja Jiraiya-sama?" Izumo asked

" I didn't touch him." Jiraiya said as the teens went into the room

" Then who?" Kotetsu asked confused

" Naruto." Was all Jiraiya said as the last of the group walked in and he then followed into the room and shut the door behind him

The two Chuunin looked at each other surprised at the Sannin's words.

" Do you think?" Kotetsu asked

" I don't know I know something happened to him, but if he released Kyuubi… But then again he is Jiraiya-sama's apprentice." Izumo said and Kotetsu nodded at this

* * *

Inside the office Naruto had finally stopped shaking and was standing as far back as he could from Tsunade.

" Namekuzi Obaa-chan." Naruto said smelling Tsunade scent

Hinata giggled at his words, " Hai Naruto-kun she is that, just don't let her hear that."

" Why that's what Obaa-chan is anyways." Naruto said now realizing who she was

" I'm glad." Hinata said

" Why?" Naruto asked

" It didn't take you that long to recognize her." Hinata said smiling at him

" Oh good you're here. Kakashi was just telling me what happened with Orochimaru." Tsunade said

" So he's telling you how I kicked his ass?" Jiraiya asked smiling thinking she'd believe his word

Tsunade punched him for his lie, " Iie, baka he was telling me how Sasuke-kun kick his ass with his Mangekyou."

" WITH MY WHAT!" Sasuke shouted surprised at this news

Naruto again flinched at the shout.

" You didn't even know?" Kakashi asked amused at the new

Sasuke shook his head wide-eyed at this and Kakashi chuckled.

" Well this is interesting. We were running around for two weeks and you didn't know you had activated it? Yeah it happed right after Naruto disappeared. When you said you were going to bring him back just like he did for you. In that instant you're Sharigan changed to Mangekyou." Kakashi explained to the boy

" So it changed because he was worried about Naruto?" Tsunade questioned

" To protect a loved one. Thought I could have told him that, but it's more fun to let them figure these thing out on their own." Kakashi said smiling with his one visible eye

" Why I outta…." Sasuke said walking towards his sensei, but was stopped by Sakura

* * *

**Flashback**

**Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Kakashi had just left the group, which went to search for Naruto, to go find Orochimaru. Sasuke walked for a number of minutes as they finally reached a door with two pillars on each side with an angry snake statue wrapped around them.**

" **Yeah you wouldn't know this is his room." Jiraiya said sarcastically looking at the giant statues**

**With that Sasuke opened the door to see Orochimaru sitting with his back to them looking over scrolls that were on his desk.**

" **Sasuke-kun so good to see you. Have you decided to come back to me?" Orochimaru asked without turning around**

" **More like to retrieve my student Hebi and kill you." Jiraiya said angrily**

**Orochimaru shocked by Jiraiya's voiced turned around quickly to see him face with the three Konoha-nins.**

" **Jiraiya, I'm sorry to say you can't have him the Kyuubi is mine now." Orochimaru said smiling**

" **Naruto's is not yours to keep as a pet or to control and I'm here to make sure of that." Sasuke said angrily**

**Orochimaru slowly got out of his chair and stood before the three, " Oh and you three think you can kill me?"**

" **No actually I think Sasuke can handle this alone." Kakashi said smiling leaning against the wall**

**Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at this, " Oh really? I taught him everything he knows Kakashi-kun. How is it he will be able to kill me?"**

" **Oh he has some new tricks up his sleeve." Kakashi said casually, as he stood there unmoving, " Sasuke prove to us, to Konoha, and to Naruto that the Uchiha clan is still strong." **

**Sasuke looked back and him and nodded getting into his fighting stance and turning his Sharigan on. But as he did that Orochimaru stood stunned at what he saw.**

" **But how?" Orochimaru asked shocked at what he saw in the boy's eyes**

**In that instant Sasuke's Chidori impaled him and he stumbled back from the wound to his stomach.**

" **How did you? It's not possible." Orochimaru said shocked at the boy's Sharigan**

**But Sasuke was so intent of killing the vile snake he didn't even hear what he was blubbering on about. Orochimaru looked over at Kakashi, who was still smiling.**

" **Omae." Orochimaru said angrily**

**Kakashi shook his head smiling, " Actually you're the one that caused it. There is another way to advance it, caring, truly caring for a loved one be it family or not." Kakashi said and the pointed to the man, " You Orochimaru in kidnapping a person his considers his Otouto now is the one that released it."**

**Orochimaru stood there stunned at the man's words. Sasuke came up and hit him a number of time with Taijutsu attacked. Orochimaru then started fighting back and hit the boy causing him to fly through the air and slam against a weapons rack that was in the room. A katana fell in front of Sasuke's hand and he reached out and grabbed it.**

" **OROCHIMARU THIS ENDS NOW!" Sasuke shouted as he ran towards the man**

**He tried to change the teen's course with Senai Jashuu, but Sasuke just dodged each snake as he sped towards the man. In a second Sasuke was gone and reappeared beside Orochimaru in mid-jump. He then slashed the katana and caused his head to go rolling the ground. The body then collapsed on the floor and bled out. Sasuke headed over to the man's bed and took off a pillowcase and gabbed his head and placed it inside.**

" **Sasuke what are you doing?" Jiraiya asked at the boy's actions**

" **Proof for Hokage-sama he's dead." Sasuke said calmly, "Lets head out to see if they found Otouto and head home."**

**End Flashback

* * *

**

" Anyway here." Sasuke said and produced a large bag, which Naruto growled at

" What's this?" Tsunade asked as the bag was placed on her desk

" Orochimaru." Sasuke said casually

" O.ro.chi..maru?" Tsunade questioned she then looked at Kakashi, " But I though you said he was dead?"

" He is." Kakashi said smiling still

Tsunade looked at him and then at the bag then realizing what they meant, " WHAT THE HELL! KAKASHI IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS THEN?"

Kakashi still smiling nodded, " Any why in the seven hells did you let him bring me that? You think I want that?" Tsunade asked motioning to the bag

Kakashi shrugged at her question still smiling, " Proof he really is dead."

Tsunade sat back in her chair placing a hand on her head and rubbed her temples.

" Alright, so where's Otouto?" Tsunade asked changing the subject and also worried about what Orochimaru had done to him

Jiraiya who had now recovered looked at the group, " Gaki get up here."

Naruto shifted he did not really want Tsunade to see him, but knew it had to been done.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said and he looked at her, " I'll go up with you. If you like."

Naruto nodded, " That would be nice Hinata-chan."

With that the two walked from the back to the front of the office. Tsunade looked questioningly at the cloaked figure, which she could only guess was Naruto.

" Gaki why do you have the cloak on?" Tsunade questioned confused at his appearance

" He didn't tell you?" Jiraiya asked shocked looking at Kakashi

" I hadn't gotten that far." Kakashi said smiling rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

" Tell me what?" Tsunade questioned the two men

" What the Hebi did to me Obaa-chan." Naruto said explaining to the woman

" What did he do?" Tsunade asked shocked Kakashi hadn't told her this first and looked over at the man annoyed that this information wasn't told to her first

" Naruto show her." Jiraiya said getting tired to the questions

" Iie." Naruto replied folding his arms in front of him

" Gaki, you not helping." Jiraiya said annoyed but smiling at him

" Iie, I want Iruka-sensei here too." Naruto said determined to get what he wanted

" What about our sensei?" Kiba asked the unmoving boy

Naruto looked at them and nodded, " Alright everyone's sensei's and Iruka-sensei, but that's it I don't want any elders or anyone else. At least not right now." Naruto said

Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded and Tsunade sighed, " Alright since you won't tell me what happened till they come what can I do? Kakashi you go get Iruka, Shino get Kurenai, Neji find Gai, and Shikamaru you find Asuma. Be back here in five minutes, got it Shikamaru and Kakashi." Tsunade said

The people nodded and they left, five minutes later the groups were all back except for Kakashi.

" When he gets back…" Tsunade said angry the man was late, but was stopped by a cloud of smoke in her office

" Gomen, Gomen it's my fault I had to get someone to watch my class." Iruka apologized

" It's alright Iruka, at least it wasn't his fault this time." Tsunade said glaring at Kakashi

Iruka nodded and stood with Kakashi.

" Tsunade-sama why did you ask us here?" Gai questioned

" Actually it was Naruto who wanted you here. I am still in the dark over what's going on. All I know is Orochimaru might of done something to him." Tsunade said

" It's not might Obaa-chan…" Naruto said pulling down the hood, " it is."

The adults that had been brought in gasped at his looks and Tsunade raised her hands to her mouth.

" Oh Otouto." Tsunade said upset at what she saw

" Gaki finish it." Jiraiya told the boy

" You mean there's more?" Asuma asked shocked

" Mendokuse Hebi." Shikamaru said so the others could hear

Naruto then pulled off the cloak to reveal what he looked like entirely, " Now do you see why I had the cloak."

The sensei stood there in shock at what they saw Iruka was hit the hardest by what Orochimaru had done to the boy. He went over and stood in front of Naruto and Naruto looked up at him smiling, but his former teacher could see the sadness in his eyes. Iruka then bent down a little and engulfed the boy in a hug.

" It's alright Naruto we'll find a way to help you." Iruka said hoping his words would comfort the boy

Naruto hugged the man he considered his father back and nodded as his words.

" He's right Otouto there has to be a way to change you back from whatever Orochimaru did." Tsunade said

" We'll if you want to know more I can let you talk to Kyuubi." Naruto said

" Is it safe?" Kurenai asked

" As safe as I am right now." Naruto said looking at the woman

" Well if we were Oto-nin that's not saying a lot Naruto." Kiba said and was knocked out by Sakura and Ino for his comment

" Don't listen to him Naruto." Sakura said hoping Kiba's words wouldn't affect the boy

Naruto eye dimmed for a second, but he smiled at her to assure her he was all right.

" What did happen and why was that Oto-nin so injured?" Tsunade asked wondering why the ninja was brought in, in such bad shape

" They were coming to infiltrate Konoha to be spies for Orochimaru. The others… they engaged them while I was told to…stayed out of it." Naruto started to explain

" Why?" Asuma asked not understanding why the boy didn't help

" Ero-sennin wasn't sure how'd I react during the fight. But as I watched I saw Hinata-chan get hurt and I was able to catch her before anymore harm to come to her. I kind of snapped. I don't know if it's because one of my friends being hurt or from what Orochimaru did to me, but I had Ero-sennin get them all out of there and I fought them alone." Naruto explained to everyone

Tsunade had raised an eyebrow at Naruto calling Hinata, Hinata-chan.

" YOSH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai exclaimed excitedly

" Anyways I pulled out my chakra and fought them mostly with pure speed and brute strength that's how I killed the first three. The leader I killed with my claws after we fought with Tai-jutsu for a number of minutes. The other one I used a jutsu I have from Kyuubi's memories and the last well he's the one that Kakashi-sensei brought back." Naruto told them

" But his injuries?" Tsunade questioned

" I asked him what they were up to and he refused to tell me. It wasn't until I broke both arms and legs that he finally told me." Naruto said calmly but sadness could be seen in his eyes

The adults stood there shocked this boy was able to fight six men on his own without any trouble.

" So do you want to talk to Kyuubi?" Naruto asked smiling

Tsunade sighed and nodded at her response and instantly Naruto changed into a Golden one tailed fox with blood red eyes. The fox sat down and bowed its head to Tsunade

" **Hokage-sama."** The fox said respectfully

" Kyuubi I presume?" Tsunade asked and the fox nodded, " Can he be changed back?"

" **Hai, but the Hebi used an ancient Jutsu and did the last two hand seals wrong, thus I believe causing the effect in the boys appearance, erratic emotion and why he can't use certain jutsu."** Kyuubi explained

" What was he trying to do?" Asuma asked

" **The jutsu is called Zinrui no Kesu."** Kyuubi said Tsunade gasped at his words, **" Ah, so I take it you do know of it then. I would expect the Hokage of Konoha to know of this jutsu." **

" But how did he manage to find it? It's a Kinjutsu and the only place it's located in is the Forbidden Scroll and its still in the secure vault it's been in for the last four year." Tsunade said

" Well maybe…" Shikamaru started everyone turned to look at him, " I'm just guessing, but what if this wasn't the first time Oto-spies have been in Konoha. What if he had some come earlier and copy the jutsu he wanted so that no one would know the scroll was gone and search for it?"

Tsunade nodded, "That would make sense but how did they get the hand seals wrong if they copied it directly from the scroll?"

Kyuubi shook his head, **" That I don't know. Maybe we should look at it."**

" One more question Kyuubi." Tsunade said

" **Go on."** Kyuubi said

" Why the one tail and not nine?" she questioned him

" **My tails show how much power I'm using a the time and since I'm only talking to you I need not use any of my power correct."** Kyuubi explained

" Hai." Tsunade said

" **I'm going to let the kit come back and just tell him what to say." **Kyuubi spoke

Tsunade nodded at this and the boy changed back into his humanoid form, " Alright Obaa-chan you want me to get it?" Naruto asked

" Go ahead." Tsunade said annoyed

" Wait how does Naruto know where it is?" Ino asked confused

" Who better to hide it than one that's been able to steal it before. Ojii-san's idea." Naruto said looking over his shoulder smiling

He walked over to the wall under the Hokage's portraits and hit a number of selected spots the wall then flung open revealing a scroll room. He then walked down the hall and pulled out an old looking Medical Scroll and walked back out.

" Naruto that's not the right scroll." Tenten said

" Says you, when I was able to steal this sucker four years ago Ojii-san put a Genjutsu on it to make it look like normal medical scroll." Naruto said and handed it to Tsunade

Tsunade removed the Genjutsu and opened the scroll up.

" Alright Otouto what he was suppose to do was Hitsuzi, Uma." Tsunade said looking at the jutsu last two hand seals

" Hai, Kyuubi said he did Hebi and Inu though." Naruto said

Tsunade just couldn't understand_, How could they get the last two hand seals wrong if they were copying this jutsu?_

She looked all over the scroll and then saw it. The jutsu before has its last two seals as Snake and Dog.

" That's what happened." Tsunade said shocked

" Nani?" Jiraiya asked

" Look." Tsunade pointed to the jutsu before, " They mixed up the two Jutsu that's why it didn't work. Those baka's but this is a good thing. Now that we know what they did we just need to undo it."

" So what did the jutsu he do on me end up happening?" Naruto asked

" Well the Zinrui no Kesu is suppose to make the person that it was used on completely void of all emotions and basically a killing machine." Tsunade said

" And who was the baka that created that?" Ino asked

" A evil man from back when the Shodai was Hokage. Once they found out what he was doing they placed the jutsu here and erased the man's memory so he wouldn't be able to use it anymore." Tsunade said

" And the other Jutsu?" Choji asked

" It is called Seishin no Ziko o Bakuru." Tsunade said

" But how could those two mixed together cause what it did to Naruto?" Neji asked

" The Seishin no Ziko o Bakuru causes the target to have their inner self revealed to them. In Naruto's case since he hold Kyuubi it show him, but since the two were combined it's a little bit of both, but at least it the Zinrui no Kesu didn't work completely and wipe his mind void of emotions." Tsunade said

" But what about him not being able to use Henge?" Sasuke asked

" That the work of the Seishin no Ziko o Bakuru it can't be removed until the user removes it from the enemy." Tsunade said

" Well that great I can't change back because the Hebi's dead and since my and Kyuubi's emotions are combined along with mine on overload." Naruto said annoyed

" Otouto what are you talking about?" Tsunade said

" I wanted to talk to you about that and some others thing alone. I think he should head home. Do you have the keys?' Jiraiya asked

" Are you sure? Do you think he's ready to know?" Tsunade asked worried

" After everything he's been through yeah." Jiraiya said as he was handed the key to Naruto's new house

" Um excuse me, but I can't go home. Hello LOOK AT ME!" Naruto exclaimed waving his arms in the air

" You're not going to your apartment Gaki, you're going home, and there's a difference." Jiraiya said annoyed

" Are you sure?" Tsunade asked again

" LOOK AT HIM! If they see him they'll kill him on the spot no questions asked. If he's there he'll be all right. No one goes up there and he has it so secluded you have to have been there before to know how to find it." Jiraiya said

Tsunade nodded at his words, " Kakashi, Iruka, I want you to take Naruto to his new home." Tsunade said

" New home?" Everyone asked surprised

" Gomen Tsunade-sama, but there are no new homes in Konoha. Actually all the home are occupied, so what are you talking about?" Kakashi asked

" Iie, there is one home that isn't occupied and hasn't been for nearly 16 years now." Jiraiya said smiling

Kakashi eyes widened knowing what his was talking about and then narrowed, " I'll take him, but you and I are going to have a talk about this later and about why I wasn't told." Kakashi said angrily

" I figured as much." Jiraiya mumbled

" Ok everyone head home you have a while to rest before I send you out again. Kakashi, Iruka, you are to stay with him until we come. Understood?" Tsunade said

The two nodded their heads as Naruto put his cloak back on, " Kakashi-sensei where are we going?"

" We're taking you home. To the house that was left to you by your Otousan." Kakashi said

" MY OTOUSAN!" Naruto said surprised

Kakashi nodded, but Iruka could see the anger in the man's eyes. _I'll have to ask him once we're away from Naruto._

With that Kakashi headed of with the two following behind him.

* * *

As each of the Chuunin 9 and Team Gai headed home each headed straight to their room for a long rest to restore their body and let what happen to Naruto finally sink in. But as Neji was able to head to his room without Hiashi seeing him, Hinata wasn't so lucky.

" Musume." Hiashi said stopping her before entering her room, " How did it go?" Hiashi asked

" We were able to kill all of the Akatsuki Otousan. Sasuke-kun even killed Itachi. Naruto-kun ended up being the one that killed the leader." Hinata said

" Then why did it take you so long to get back?" Hiashi asked

Hinata eyes started to tear up at this question and shocked Hiashi.

" Musume what happened?" Hiashi asked worried

" Orochimaru." Hinata said tears starting to flow down her face

Hiashi was wide eyed the missing Konoha-nin had been there. He walked over to the girl and led her into his study to talk.

" Tell me everything." Hiashi said as he slid the door shut

Hinata then told her father everything that had happened, knowing he father didn't hold any hard feeling for Naruto. Hours later Hiashi exited the room carrying a sleeping Hinata in his arms. He looked down at her shaking his head her face was still red from crying so much about what had happened to the blond ninja that had helped their family. He laid her in her bed and shut the door.

" I must go talk to Hokage-sama. There has to be a way to help him." Hiashi said and left the Hyuuga compound

* * *

Namekuzi – Slug

Obaa-chan – Old Lady/ Grandmother

Senai Jashuu – Hidden Snake Hand

Ojii-san – Old Man/ Grandfather

Hitsuzi – Ram

Uma – Horse

Shodai – 1st Hokage

Seishin no Ziko o Bakuru – Revelation of Inner Self

Musume - Daughter


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Iruka were still following Kakashi, who has now entered Konoha's forest.

" Iruka-sensei do you know where we're going?" Naruto asked confused

" Iie, Naruto I don't. Only Kakashi knows." Iruka said

Finally the three stopped and Kakashi dropped down into the clearing. There stood a decent sized two-story house.

" Well Naruto here we are. You're new home." Kakashi said

" Nani? Whose house is this?" Naruto said shocked as he looked at the beautiful house

" Yours." Kakashi said smiling

The house had dark wood siding on it with the porch was made of wood, but was stained crimson. There were two large windows on the first floor and four on the second. Naruto looked over at Kakashi shock still on his face.

" Are you serious?" Naruto asked not believing his sensei's words

" Yep, here go take a look around." Kakashi said and threw Naruto the keys

Naruto caught them and went running up to the door of the house. When he entered Iruka looked over at Kakashi.

" OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL!" the two heard Naruto shout

They smiled at the boys voice and Iruka looked over at Kakashi.

" How did you know where this house was?" Iruka asked

" It was sensei's old house." Kakashi said a hint of anger in his voice

" Demo, you're sensei was…" Iruka said and Kakashi nodded, " …then that mean that Naruto is…"

" NAAANIIIII!" Iruka shout could be heard throughout all of Konoha

The man just looked back at the open door amazed the boy he considered a son was the son of one of the village's greatest heroes.

* * *

Back in Tsunade office Jiraiya was finishing the explanation to Tsunade about Naruto emotional problem.

" So what can we do?" Tsunade asked but was interrupted by a knock on her door

Jiraiya looked over at her wondering why she'd be having a visitor now, Tsunade shrugged unsure who it was. Jiraiya moved over to it and opened it up to see Hyuuga Hiashi standing there.

" Hiashi." Jiraiya said surprised

" May I come in I need to talk to you two." Hiashi said bowing at the two Sannin

The two Sannin nodded as the man entered, " I just put my Musume to bed a little bit ago. She's been in my study for the last hour and a half explaining what happen to the Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi said

The two looked at the man surprised that Hinata would tell him what happened.

" So what do you want?" Tsunade asked suspicious of why he was here now

" Is there anything I can do to help the boy?" Hiashi asked

This shocked the two at his question, " Why?" Jiraiya asked

" The boy has greatly helped the Hyuuga Clan in changing their way and brought the two households closer together. I cannot stand idly by and watch the boy suffer when he's help so many in Konoha." Hiashi explained

" Well I was just explaining to Tsunade about the boy's emotions state from the jutsu and right now I don't think he should be left alone. We have Kakashi and Iruka with him at his new home at this time." Jiraiya said

" Oh and where is that? I know of no new homes in Konoha." Hiashi inquired

" Oh it's not new. It's actually the house his Otousan left from him when he was old enough to know his identity." Jiraiya said

" Really and who might that be?" Hiashi asked curious of this new information

" Well let's just say it the only house that hasn't been lived in for a number of years." Jiraiya said smiling knowing the Hyuuga head would figure it out

He did and his eyes grew wide with surprise, " Uzumaki is his Musuko?" Hiashi questioned

The two nodded and Hiashi chuckled, " I should have known. He has his Otousan's spirit and determination."

" That's not all that he has of his Otousan's." Jiraiya grumbled, " I was about to tell her your Musume, Hinata, seem to be able to keep him calm the best and I know you might not be for it, but I think if she stayed with him at the house it'll be best to keep him in check." Smiling at his words

Tsunade hit him on he head because of his smile, " He won't be doing anything like that sukebei and don't even try anything either." Tsunade said angrily, " So Hiashi-sama?"

" If it will help the boy I don't object, though I want to make sure it's alright with my Musume before we do anything, but I have a feeling she'll agree." Hiashi said

" Oh and why do you say that?" Tsunade questioned

" Next to that she's had a crush on the boy since the Academy?" Hiashi asked smiling and Tsunade giggled nodded, " While she was telling me what happened she couldn't stop crying. I can see the pain she feel for that boy runs deeper than I can imagine." Hiashi said

It was then Tsunade noticed Hiashi seemed to space out and smiled at a memory, "Remembering Hana, Hiashi?" Tsunade questioned

Hiashi nodded, " She just like her Okaasan."

With that Hiashi turned to leave, but before he left the room he stopped holding the door handle, " If she wakes today I'll ask her and send her over, if not she'll be over in the morning."

With that the Hyuuga Head shut the door. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and smiled.

" So should we head to see Otouto reaction to his house?" Tsunade asked

Jiraiya got up rubbing the large lump on his head and the two left the office

* * *

Kakashi nodded again, " Now do you see why I'm angry with Jiraiya. He knew he was his Musuko he had to have know and Sarutobi had to have known too, and yet I wasn't told and neither was the village."

" Demo, if we were told, if you were told that would of put him in danger wouldn't it?" Iruka asked

Kakashi looked at him surprised at his questioned.

" And that's why we didn't tell anyone." Jiraiya said walking out into the clearing with Tsunade

" But why not tell me? He was my sensei!" Kakashi asked angrily

" You were still Anbu at the time. He was afraid if you got caught and interrogated they'd be able to pull it from you." Jiraiya said, " It was Arashi's decision before he died and we weren't going to go against the Hokage's dieing wish to keep his Musuko safe." Jiraiya said

Suddenly one of the windows to the second story opened up and Naruto stuck his head out waving to the adults below.

" Ero-sennin, Obaa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei you have to come see this places it's so cool." Naruto shouted smiling from the window

The adults all smiled at the boy's excitement.

" And to think we haven't even told him who his Otousan is yet." Tsunade said smiling

" I'd prepare for either an emotional breakdown or him passing out on us." Jiraiya said

" You want to bet on that?" Tsunade asked smiling

Jiraiya looked over at her considering her question.

" I'll pass this time." Jiraiya said not even attempting this bet in fear that for one Tsunade would win and that's never good omen

As the group walked into the house Naruto came running down the steps to greet them.

" THIS PLACE IS AWSOME! Whoever my Otousan was, was one serious ninja. There are hidden compartments everywhere with weapons and scrolls and stuff." Naruto said excitedly waving his arms around and jumping up and down

The group looked around and noticed the boy had already pulled all the plastic off the furniture and had piled it into a corner.

" I don't know if you teaching him Shushin no Jutsu is going to be a good or bad thing." Kakashi said smiling as the boy whizzed by them every couple of seconds

Jiraiya waited and stuck out his hand and caught the boy by his shirt collar and stopped him in mid-Shushin.

" ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto said angrily at being stopped in mid-jutsu

It was then the adults noticed the boy had changed outfits.

" Otouto, where did you find that?" Tsunade questioned looking at his new look

Naruto was currently wearing a sleeveless white shirt that had flames at the bottom of it and a pair of blue ninja pants.

" Oh in the master bedroom. Since they fit I thought I'd change." Naruto said happily, "Best thing is with these being sleeveless I don't have to worry about my paws."

Naruto said waving his arms around in a circular motion showing the adults how flexible the shirt allowed him to be. Tsunade smiled that he wasn't taking this as bad as she though

" Obaa-chan I have a question." Naruto said becoming serious

" Hum?" Tsunade said

" Who was my Otousan? Was he Anbu? There's a mask in the master bedroom hanging above the bed it an Anbu mask, but it's a Kitsune. I didn't know the Anbu have a Kitsune mask." Naruto said

" They don't anymore Naruto." Kakashi said and Naruto looked at him, " You're Otousan was the last Kitsune Anbu."

" Why?" Naruto asked curious

" After Kyuubi attacked no one wanted to wear out of respect to his sacrifice." Kakashi explained

" So…can I wear the one in the room?" Naruto asked reluctant after hearing Kakashi's reason

" Why?" Iruka asked

" Cause I can't Henge." Naruto said smiling at him, " Since I can't Henge can I wear the mask instead? That way if I have to go into Konoha for anything the villagers won't see what I look like."

The teen smiled the whole time he said this, but the adults all looked at him worried.

_Gaki why won't you just tell us what's wrong. Instead of cover everything up with that baka smile. _Jiraiya thought

" I don't see why there would be a problem." Tsunade said

" YEAH!" Naruto said and managed to get out of Jiraiya's grasp and bolt upstairs.

" But what about the Anbu?" Iruka questioned

" I'll just tell them I permitted Otouto to wear it. They won't care all of them like Naruto." Tsunade said waving her hand at him

The next second Naruto was now in front of them Anbu mask one, " So?" Naruto asked his arm crossed in front of his chest

Everyone was wide-eyed from how the boy looked. Naruto seeing their reaction and silence slid the mask off his face and allowed it to sit on his head.

" Uh guys?" Naruto questioned confused at their reaction

" You would think it was him with that on." Jiraiya said shocked and Kakashi nodded

" Like who? Otousan? Will someone tell me who he is?" Naruto questioned annoyed

" Alright Otouto we'll tell you, but you're going to have to sit for this one." Tsunade said chuckling as they moved to the living room and sat into the chairs.

" So?" Naruto asked taking the mask fully off his head and placing it on the table in front of him

" Alright Naruto let me explain first why you and the rest of Konoha haven't know who your Otousan was. Basically it was to keep you safe." Tsunade said

" Safe? Safe from what?" Naruto asked confused

" You're Otousan enemies. He made many during the Great War." Kakashi said

" You know who he is too Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked surprised

" Hai, but I didn't know till today that he was your Otousan. I believe he hadn't had any children." Kakashi explains glaring over at Jiraiya

" Ok so Otousan had a lot of enemies and that was why I wasn't told and why the villagers weren't told, but who is he?" Naruto asked

" The one person who you've looked up to your hold life Gaki. Hell, you know more jutsu of his than any other jutsu's." Jiraiya said

Naruto started to laugh loudly," That's funny Ero-sennin the only person jutsu's I know is the Yondaime. That would mean I'm his Musuko."

" And that exactly what I mean." Jiraiya said smiling

Naruto stopped and eyed him suspiciously trying to see if his sensei was messing with him, but the others in the room were looking at him with same face.

_He's telling the truth._ Naruto thought eyes widening at the news

The only way the adults knew the boy was still alive was his eyes would blink other than that he sat there for a good number of minutes not moving or saying anything.

" Jiraiya I think you broke him." Kakashi said joking

In Naruto mind the idea kept on going through his brain trying to figure out if Jiraiya and the others were lying to him.

_Ok I mean if the Yondaime was my Otousan that would explain why he used me to seal Kyuubi in and how I can easily perform all his jutsu, but how did everyone else not figure this out? I mean blond hair, blue eyes?_ Naruto questioned

" **How is it you didn't?" **Kyuubi asked him annoyed at his rambling on in front of him

_I just never thought._ Naruto said looking at Kyuubi

" **And they probably have never put 2 and 2 together either kit." **Kyuubi said

Finally breaking out of his coma he started to smile widely and opened his mouth, " I'M THE YONDAIME'S MUSUKO!" he shouted as he got up and started running around the house screaming the same thing over and over again

The adults were happy he had taken this well and wasn't upset by it.

" So can we tell them?" Naruto asked as he instantly appeared in front of Tsunade

" Tell who?" Tsunade asked confused at the boy's abrupt question and appearance

" Everyone?" Naruto asked waving his hands in the air

" Not until we get you back to normal. For now you can tell your friends though ok." Tsunade said

Naruto nodded vigorously smiling and ran upstairs again.

" Bet your glad you didn't take that bet now Jiraiya you would've lost." Kakashi said smiling

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga compound Hinata was starting to wake up from the nap she had taken.

" How did I get in my room?" Hinata questioned confused at her surroundings

There was suddenly a knock on her door, " It's opened." Hinata said

The person slid the door open to reveal it was Neji.

" Neji-nii-san." Hinata said smiling at him entering her room

" Hinata-sama, it's time for dinner." Neji said bowing to her

" Hai, I'll be there in a minute." Hinata said as she started to get out of bed

She heard the door shut and thought Neji had left, but was surprised when she looked up and saw he was still there with the door shut.

" Nii-san?" Hinata questioned

" Do you think they'll be able to help him?" Neji asked concerned all over his face

" I think they'll will." Hinata said smiling

" But what if they can't?" Neji asked

" They will I can tell." Hinata said

Neji nodded, " If you believe they can then they will. Your feelings are never wrong Hinata-sama. That's why you'll be a good head."

"Iie, I wouldn't be the best person to be head Nii-san." Hinata said as she passed him and opened the door, " You are."

And with that she left Neji in the room shocked that she would say a Branch Member would be better at leading the house than someone of the Main House. He smiled at her statement and turned to join the others in the dinning room.

As Neji walked in Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata were already sitting with their tea in front of them. Neji sat down and his tea was brought out to him. As they waited for their meal Hiashi decided it was time for him to talk to Hinata about what the Hokage had asked.

" Hinata." Hiashi said getting all the younger ones attentions

Hiashi looked at Hinata and started speaking again, " I went to take to Hokage-sama about Uzumaki-san's predicament."

Hinata was wide-eyed at this news and so was Neji that she had told him.

" Otousan please don't…." Hinata said worried her father now hated the boy because of what happened

" I went to see if we could help in anyway." Hiashi said and caused the two to be shocked, " She said he needs someone to stay with him till the can fix his predicament and said since he seemed to be most comfortable around you… Well they thought that maybe you'd like to say at his house until they can undo the problem. I told her I had no objections if it'd help the boy, but I had to ask you if you wanted to do it. Well would you?" Hiashi asked

The group was all shocked at first at Hiashi's statement. Hinata was the first to react in moving so quickly all were surprised at her speed. She was instantly hugging Hiashi around the neck.

" Arigatou Otousan." Hinata said happy he had offered to held Naruto

Hiashi looked down at his daughter and smiled at her nodded at her words. She got off of his neck finally and moved back to her seat.

" What would I do?" Hinata asked blushing

Hiashi saw this and smiled, " From what I understand you'd have to stay with him and shop for him to since he can't go into town, but mostly you just need to make sure he doesn't get upset too much." Hiashi said

" I…I'll do it Otousan. I told you I was the one that found him and I know everything he's gone through since we found him. If I can help him by doing this I'll do it." Hinata said

" Good, then in a little bit you need to head to the Hokage's Office and tell her your decision. I'm sure she'll be happy of you choice." Hiashi said

Hinata nodded, with that their food was brought out and they started eating lunch.

* * *

It had now been an hour since Naruto had gone upstairs and he still hadn't come down.

" It's awfully quite up there." Jiraiya said looking up at the ceiling.

" He's just exploring what his Otousan left him." Iruka said smiling

" Iie, he's right even with Otouto there should be some noise." Tsunade said agreeing with Jiraiya

" Well how about we go up and see what's he's doing." Kakashi suggested to the others

They nodded and headed up the stairs to find the teen. As they got upstairs they noticed all the doors were shut except for the Master Bedroom's door that was slightly cracked. Tsunade was the first to enter and smiled at the sight that she saw. There sprawled out on the bed was Naruto asleep with his father's kitsune mask still in his paw laying on his chest.

" Well that's why he was so quiet knew it was too good to be true." Jiraiya said which resulted in an elbow to his gut by Tsunade

" Well since he's asleep I'm going head back to the office and see if his new roommate is there yet." Tsunade said smiling as they walked out of the room and she shut the door behind her.

" New roommate?" Iruka asked

Tsunade nodded, " Hai, Hyuuga Hinata." She said

" But why Hinata?" Iruka asked shocked

" Iruka, we weren't there when we first found him, Hinata was. He was extremely confused and refused to leave when he saw what Orochimaru did to him. That's why he had that tattered cloak on." Kakashi said sadly

" We had a few instances, but Hinata was able to diffuse them. I think it's because she was the first one to find him and help him. Since then he's tried to act like he's alright, but everyone can tell he's hiding how he's really feeling." Jiraiya said sadness being heard in his voice

" Hai, and we can't leave him here by himself if his emotions are all messed up." Tsunade said

Iruka nodded understanding this.

" So since Hinata can keep him calm I asked Hyuuga Hiashi to see if she'd agree to come and stay with him, as sort of a caretaker until we can change him back." Tsunade said

" But what if…" Iruka said sadly

" Iie, we will find a way now that we know what happened we can find a way to undo it. There's a trigger to undo it just like every other jutsu any ninja uses it just we have to find out what it is for this jumbled jutsu. It might be a combination of the two jutsu or it might be something totally different I don't know yet."

" Right." Jiraiya said

" I'm heading back then, Jiraiya I want you to stay here until I bring Hinata. That might not be till tomorrow though and so help me if you leave him alone to go peeping you won't have to worry of going ever again." Tsunade threatened him and left.

Jiraiya gulped at her threat, " Evil woman."

Kakashi chuckled and Iruka just frowned at the man.

" Maa, I think I should head out too, time to relax. Thought I have a feeling I might have some visitors at my house in a little bit." Kakashi said smiling

" I'll join you." Iruka said

With that the two started head back to the wood, " FINE LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" Jiraiya shouted at them as they disappeared into the woods.

* * *

As the two men jumped from branch to branch Iruka looked at Kakashi, " Kakashi."

" Hum?" Kakashi responded never looking at him

" Who do you think will be waiting at you house?" Iruka asked

" Well I figure Sakura and Sasuke are there by now, since it's been a number of hours and they've had time to go home and rest. Now if Naruto's other friends are there I wouldn't know." Kakashi said

" If Sasuke and Sakura are there most likely the other will be there too." Iruka said and Kakashi nodded to this

Soon they were back in Konoha and heading towards Kakashi's house. There they saw that the teens were already gathered and waiting for the habitually late man to return home.

" Kakashi-sensei where is Naruto?" Sakura asked concerned they couldn't find him

" Sleeping at his house." Kakashi said smiling

" Will you take us there?" Ino asked

" Iie." Kakashi said smiling

A vein twitched on Ino's head, " And why not?"

" Because everyone's not here." Kakashi said smiling

* * *

Hinata was currently sitting in a chair in front of the Hokage's office waiting for her return. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the hall and saw Tsunade emerge from the doorway.

" Hinata." Tsunade said smiling, " So what is your decision?"

" I'll do it.' Hinata replied

" Good then I fix everything up as a extended mission. I say you should head to Kakashi's home. The others are probably already there waiting to be taken to Otouto's house. Since it's rather late in the afternoon you can start tomorrow." Tsunade replied

" Actually…" Hinata said and Tsunade turned to look at her, " I packed enough for a couple of weeks, so I can start today if that's alright that is?"

" I have no problem in it, just ask Otouto what he wants to do." Tsunade said and walked into her office

" Kotetsu! Izumo!" Tsunade said

In an instant the two appeared in front of here.

" Go find the Anbu squad tell them I need to talk to all of them ASAP." Tsunade said

" Hai!" the two said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Hinata picked up her backpack and left the building heading to Kakashi's house.

* * *

" What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked annoyed

" Hinata." Shino said

" Nani?" Ino asked not hearing what he had said

" Hinata's not here Ino-pig." Sakura said starting to get annoyed at how Ino was acting

It was then that Hinata came running down the path.

" Ah here she is now we can…" Kakashi said but was interrupted

" IRUKA-SENSEI!" was shouted from the path

As everyone looked there was Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon running down the path with worried expressions on their faces. They ran up to Iruka and stopped gasping for breath.

" Nani? What's wrong you three?' Iruka asked concerned

" Naruto-nii-san, have you see him?" Konohamaru asked worried

" Hai he's at his house." Iruka said smiling

" Nu-uh, we just came from there and he didn't answer us when we called for him through the door." Moegi said

" Through the door?" Iruka asked confused, " Are you talking about his apartment?"

" Yeah, where else would Nii-san live?" Konohamaru said confused by his teacher's question

" The door was open?" Iruka questioned with worry

The three nodded their heads Iruka's eyes widened in an instant he was running towards Naruto's former apartment.

" Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked looking at him worried too

" Lets go something's not right." Kakashi said not having a good feeling about what the three had just said

* * *

Musuko – Son

Okaasan – Mother/ Mom

Nii-san – Big Brother


	7. Chapter 7

With that the group followed the path Iruka took to Naruto's apartment. As they got further into the area some of the group was surprised at the area Naruto lived in. Most of the houses were either run down or condemned. Also there were a number of not too friendly looking people walking about.

" Are we going the right way?" Choji asked

" Hai, Naruto-nii-san's apartment is over this way." Konohamaru said not bothered by what he was seeing

As they got to the door Iruka exited and was shaking his head frowning.

" Girls I want you to stay out with the Konohamaru Corps. Boy I want you to come inside." Iruka said

" Demo Iruka-sensei…" Konohamaru started to protest

" IIE! YOU WILL STAY OUT HERE WITH THE GIRLS IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Iruka shouted at them sternly

Everyone was surprised the teacher got mad and shouted, but this caused the three kids to nod quickly not wanting for further anger their teacher. Iruka sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

" Iruka-sensei what's going on?" Sakura said worried at his reaction

Iruka knelt down so he was face to face with Konohamaru and the others, " Listen I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I don't want you going in there. Naruto's fine he has got a new house now. In a little bit Kakashi-sensei and I will take all of you to see him alright."

The three nodded at his words.

" Demo Iruka-sensei, Naruto?" Sakura said worried

" Sakura." Iruka sighed, " I need for you to tell them Naruto's story everything and about what they might see ok."

" But the law?" Ino asked

" Tsunade will make and exception he's Sarutobi's grandson, Musuko to Asuma and they are all friend of Naruto. I'm sure Naruto would want him to know." Iruka said he turned and opened to door back up, "Boys come on."

With that Iruka walked into Naruto's apartment and was followed by the boys. Kakashi decided to stay out with the girls to handle any questions the three would have over what was about to be told to them.

" What's he talking about? Nii-san has a story why?" Konohamaru asked

All the girls sighed, " Who's going to tell them?" Tenten asked looking around

" Forehead-girl he's your teammate and you've known about it the longest tell them." Ino said

Sakura nodded, " Alright listen you three because I'm only going to tell you once about Naruto's life…" Sakura said

She went on to explain to the three about the Kyuubi attack and how the Yondaime sealed the demon into a boy, which happened to be Naruto.

" But the Kyuubi isn't Nii-chan." Konohamaru said protesting the information they were being told

" Right Konohamaru-kun, Naruto-kun isn't Kyuubi they are two separate beings." Hinata said

" But how?" Moegi asked confused at this

" Think of it this way. Naruto is a jailer for the Kyuubi who is the prisoner. He makes sure the prisoner stays in his cell not to hurt other." Sakura tired to explain it easily to the three

They nodded at this explanation. The girls were glad they understood that Naruto wasn't Kyuubi. They then told them about Akatsuki and the battle.

" Once we had killed them all Naruto was exhausted, but Orochimaru showed up." Sakura said

" IIE!" Konohamaru shouted

" He kidnapped Naruto before any of us could react." Sakura said sadly trying to hold back her tears

" He…he killed my Ojii-san and now take he takes Nii-san away." Konohamaru said angrily

" Konohamaru we were able to get Naruto back, but Orochimaru he did something to him. Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama and the others are going to try to figure out how to fix Naruto, even Kyuubi is helping, but for now he can't be seen by anyone in Konoha except for us." Hinata said

" Why?" Udon asked

" That can't be told you'll see when we go visit him in a little bit." Kakashi now interrupted

The three nodded understanding this.

* * *

While the Konohamaru Corps were being told Naruto's story the boys with Iruka were looking at what was left of Naruto's room. Which wasn't very much now. The bed, or what was left of it, was ripped in half with the spring and insides on the bed and floor. The object used to cut it open, a machete, was still in the bed. There was writing all over the walls of Monster, Demon, and Die. All of the furniture had been completely destroyed, either cut in two or broken by brut force. The food that had been in the fridge was out on the floor and had been there a number of days from the smell it was giving off. If it hadn't been that the windows were broken someone would have had to open one for fresh air. The plants Naruto kept had been pulled out of the pot and soil was all over the floor. The clothes and towels were gone the vandal had taken and ripped them all to shreds.

" What the hell happened?" Kiba asked in shock

The room was torn to pieces.

" Villagers." Shikamaru said disgusted at what people would do to Naruto

" How do you know it wasn't ninjas?" Lee asked

" He's right ninjas would have used jutsu on Naruto stuff this is just trash and destroy anyone can do that." Sasuke said looking around his eyes flashing red everyone once and a while

" So what can we do?" Choji asked upset at the scene

" Nothing." Iruka said sadly and the boys looked at him, " We don't know who they were, so we can't do anything."

" Then why did you bring us in here?" Shino asked

Iruka walked over to one of the small plants, grabbed it and placed it back in its pot.

" Naruto's not going to be living here anymore anyway so this doesn't matter. I'm just glad he didn't see this. I need for you to go through the rooms and salvage what you can. There are old ramen boxes by the trash use those and once those are filled used the trash bags that are under the sink." Iruka said

The boys moved to the objects Iruka had told them to get and they started going through things to see if they weren't totally destroyed. Iruka noticed a number of frames on the floor. He walked over and picked them up. There staring up at him was Naruto when he first became a Genin with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Iruka smiled at the picture. The frame and glass had been broken, but the picture hadn't been damaged. He opened the frames back and pulled out the picture, Sasuke who was also working on some of the other pictures, had a box on what use to be Naruto's bed Iruka placed the picture in with the rest. The boys went around the rooms and gathered what they could, which only filled one box.

" Iruka-sensei this is all we could find that was still ok." Neji said upset they couldn't find more

Iruka smiled, " One good thing about them being villager is they can't find all of Naruto's stuff."

With that Iruka tugged on what seemed to be a wall, but it instantly fell to the ground to reveal it was a piece of fabric. Behind the fabric was a door, which Iruka opened.

" I want you to clear this room out, leave nothing in there. Once that's clean we'll go see Naruto." Iruka said and walked away

The boys shocked they hadn't even see the hidden door. They nodded and entered the room and became even more shocked at what was in there. There were scrolls, upon scrolls, and books lining the walls, Shurikens and Kunais were lined up on a number of shelves. There was even a couple of practice dummy one that looked like Kakashi was sitting on the floor dust now gathering on it and hanging up was one that looked like Orochimaru and a target with shurikens and kunais embedded in it. The boys got to work putting all the stuff into the boxes and in ten minutes there were done it took five boxes and three bags to get everything out of the apartment. With that the group exited and Iruka shut the door and they headed downstairs.

" Good now that that's done well head to see Naruto." Iruka said satisfied with their salvage job

" Hey Iruka, do you remember where it is?" Kakashi asked lazily

" Hai, why?" Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow

" I'm going over to Tsunade-sama and report what happened." Kakashi said

" Hai, do that I can take care of them." Iruka said and in a instant Kakashi had disappeared in a cloud of smoke

* * *

Back in Tsunade's office the Anbu squad had just arrived.

" Hokage-sama you wished to speak to us?" the Anbu Captain in a Dog mask asked her

" Hai and you can relax and take off your masks in here." Tsunade said smiling

The group noticed the door and windows were shut and nodded each removed their masks.

" Yamato I need to ask you something." Tsunade said to the Anbu captain

* * *

The group was now following Iruka to Naruto's new house, which they found out was in the middle of Konoha's forest, literally. As they were traveling Kiba noticed the backpack Hinata was carrying.

" Hinata, what's with the backpack?" Kiba asked

" It's for a extended mission Hokage-sama asked me to do." Hinata said blushing

" Nani? The Hokage gave you an extended mission without us?" Kiba said loudly

Iruka smiled hearing the boy's words.

Hinata nodded shyly, " Hinata what's the mission?" Shino asked

" To um..." Hinata started but most of her words were too soft for the boys to hear

" What was that Hinata I didn't hear what you said?" Kiba asked confused why she became quiet

From the way she was acting Shino had now figured out the mission somehow involved Naruto.

" I'm to stay with Naruto-kun until they change him back." Hinata said a little louder, but still to soft for Kiba to hear

" Huh?" Kiba asked

The group had finally dropped to the clearing when Hinata shouted.

" I'M TO LIVE WITH NARUTO-KUN!" she then quickly covered her mouth

Everyone was shocked that the girl had just yelled and even more so by the mission she had been given. Hinata turned blood red one for yelling and two saying it so loudly that everyone could hear her. But this was cut short when Sakura moved over to the three children and looked at them.

" You remember what I told you right?" Sakura asked and the three nodded, " Good now remember whatever he looks like he's still Naruto and were going to find a way to change him back."

The three nodded again still unsure about what they were talking about. Suddenly a voice came from the second story.

" Huh? I heard my name?" a voice questioned

The group looked up to see Naruto's head poking out of the house. He smiled when he saw them.

" MINA!" Naruto shouted and then was gone from the window

The group could hear running through the house and then silence.

" ERO-SENNIN! WHO SAID YOU COULD WRITE YOUR SUKEBEI WORK IN MY HOUSE?" Naruto shouted

" BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! IT'S NOT SUKEBEI THEY ARE WORKS OF ART." Jiraiya shouted back

" TO YOU, KAKASHI-SENSEI, AND THE CLOSET SUKEBEI AND THAT'S IT. TO THE REST OF US THAT STUFF IS DISGUSTING." Naruto shouted

" JUST YOU WAIT IN A COUPLE OF YEARS YOU'LL HAVE MY WHOLE COLLECTION." Jiraiya said proudly

" I WILL NEVER, NEVER OWN ONE OF YOUR NASTY BOOKS ERO-SENNIN. NOW MOVE THIS STUFF AND LET ME BY MY FRIENDS ARE HERE." Naruto said

" FINALLY MAYBE I CAN GO DO RESEARCH NOW." Jiraiya said

" YOU'LL BE SORRY IF OBAA-CHAN CATCHES YOU." Naruto said yelling back inside as he walked out the door

Naruto walked out and everyone noticed that he had changed his outfit. They also noticed he had a mask attached to his side that was a Kitsune. The three children's eyes widened in shock at how Naruto looked. Konohamaru looked at the others. As Naruto walked up to them he didn't see them.

" Konohamaru." Moegi said worry lacing her soft voice

" She said he's still the same and they're going to help him." Konohamaru said his hands fisted and shaking with anger over what the man had done to his older brother.

As he reached the groups smiling he felt a number of things latch onto him. As he looked down he saw three goggle wearing kids on him. He then looked at Iruka his eyes narrowing.

" Why did you bring them?" Naruto asked upset they were there

" They were looking for you and well your apartment it…" Iruka stopped not sure how to tell him

" They trashed it again huh?" Naruto said looking up in the air

" Again?" Sasuke said shocked

Naruto nodded and he rubbed Konohamaru's head the boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

" Nii-san." Konohamaru said crying

Naruto bent down to face the three kids. He then smiled at them and raised one of his clawed fingers.

" I'm alright a little messed up by the dead Hebi, but Obaa-chan is going to fix me up and I'll be back to normal in no time." Naruto said trying to calm the three down, " But listen you can't tell anyone about this not your friends or your parents got it."

The three nodded, " I can't even tell my Otousan?" Konohamaru asked worried

" Iie, you can tell him you know. He's seen what the Hebi did to me already." Naruto said

He got up and looked at the other still smiling, " So I take it that's what's left?" and Iruka nodded, " Alright come on in guys you can have a look around at what Otousan left me. The whole place it totally awesome with trap door and hidden compartments and everything."

As Naruto talked he started walking back to his house.

The group was shocked at how Naruto had just acted. Jiraiya who had seen the whole thing was leaning against one of the porch's posts smiling at Naruto and three blurs that passed him into the house.

" What was that?" Ino asked

" He did it to keep them calm." Jiraiya said walking up to them

The group looked at him shocked Naruto would think of that.

" Even if he doesn't seem like it he'll put others before his own welfare. " Jiraiya said _Gaki when will you show them how you truly feel about this?_

With that he walked into the forest and disappeared.

* * *

Back in Tsunade's office she was still talking to Yamato.

" Naruto has a problem so to speak." Tsunade said

All the Anbu eye widened, " Kyuubi?" Yamato asked concerned

" Iie, Orochimaru." Tsunade said sadly

" Nani?" they responded in shock

" After the battle with Akatsuki, Orochimaru kidnapped Naruto. He tried to use the Zinrui no Kesu on him but the people that copied it mixed the last two hand seals up with another jutsu and well…" Tsunade said as she got the crystal ball out Sarutobi would always used to look at what was going on in Konoha.

The image in the ball appeared of Naruto smiling standing into his new home with the Konohamaru Corps running in and out of the rooms. The Anbu all stood there shocked at his appearance.

" What the hell are those three doing there?" Tsunade asked shocked

It was then Kakashi appeared, " Tsunade-sama we have a little bit of a problem."

" I wouldn't happen to involve Konohamaru and his friends would it?" Tsunade asked annoyed

Kakashi saw the crystal ball the smiled at the children running around Naruto's house. He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

" We'll sort of." Kakashi finally said

* * *

As the group finally entered Naruto's home they noticed it was actually rather large. Konohamaru and his friends were running into each room looking at all the stuff that was there. Naruto had his back to the others and was laughing at what the three were doing.

" Naruto?" Sakura said

Naruto turned to look at them smiling, " Take your shoes off and come in. I'll show you around."

The group did what he said and they all gathered in a rather large living room. Naruto was standing in front of them trying to get Konohamaru and the others to come in to the living room too.

" Come on guys I need you in here." Naruto told the three

" Demo Nii-san there still so much more to see." Konohamaru said excitedly

Naruto smiled and chuckled, " Hai, I know and we can all see it together now come in here."

But the three continued to run around to each room, Naruto looked at the others raised a finger and disappeared. In an instant a yellow streak was all that was left of him. The group was shocked at this and so was Iruka. They followed the streak as each child disappeared and then reappeared in a pile in front of the group that was waiting in the living room.

" Nii-san." Konohamaru wined

Naruto was now standing where he has just left from laughing at the pile of children he had created, " I told you to come on." He turned around and put his arms into the air and smiled happily, " ALL RIGHT NOW TO SHOW YOU OTOUSAN'S HOUSE!"

" Otouto." Sasuke said and Naruto turned to look at them questioningly, " Are we ever going to find out who your Otousan is?" Sasuke continued annoyed

Instead of answering Sasuke's question Naruto smiled and took the mask off of his side and spun it on one of his fingers and it stopped facing them. He smiled and placed it on his face. He raised his finger to gather everyone attention.

" Did you know the Kitsune Anbu is the highest ranking Anbu in the entire squad?" Naruto asked

" Naruto, what are you talking about the Inu is." Neji corrected him

" Now it's the Inu." Iruka said and the group looked at him, " Before the Kyuubi attack the Kitsune was the highest level in the Anbu."

" But why doesn't anyone…" Tenten started to ask, but was interrupted by Naruto

" Kyuubi…" Naruto said and the group looked at him, " When Kyuubi attacked and the Kitsune Anbu sacrificed himself to save the village. After that no one would wear it anymore, so they started having the Inu be the highest."

" But then that means…" Choji said as the group looked at the mask

" That my Otousan was the last Kitsune Anbu, this is his mask after all." Naruto said smiling and removed the mask

" But that still doesn't tell us who your Otousan is." Ino said

" Yes it does." Naruto said smiling and looking at Iruka, " Granted I was the worst about paying attention is class during our Academy days, but out of anything Iruka-sensei told there was one thing that would always have my up most attention. That was anything about Yondaime." Naruto said

" Your point is?" Shikamaru not able to figure out where Naruto was going with this

" Impatient aren't we?" Naruto asked smiling

" Iruka-sensei since they don't seem to remember all the information you told us about the Yondaime, how about a refresher class?" Naruto asked smiling

Iruka looked at the other to see if they object. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were already sitting in front of the man wanting to hear the information Naruto was talking about. The others seeing that Naruto wasn't going to tell them sat down in seats or on the floor for their former teacher to explain.

* * *

Back in Tsunade's Office Kakashi was standing beside his former colleges.

" Kakashi this better be good and explain why the Konohamaru Corps is there." Tsunade said annoyed the three children had found out

Kakashi nodded, "You know it would be if I interrupted your meeting with the Anbu." Tsunade nodded at this.

" Since you have the crystal ball out why don't you have a look at Naruto's old apartment?" Kakashi said turning serious

Tsunade looked at the man questioningly, but did as he asked. When the ball showed her Naruto's apartment she though it hadn't done what she had wanted. What she saw wasn't an apartment but a destruction zone. The group all gasped at what they saw the words on the wall the destruction of what use to be the boy's bed, furniture, and clothes. They couldn't believe it; even some of the Anbu were speechless at the sight. She looked at Kakashi.

" This can't be right." Tsunade said shocked

" I'm afraid it is. Though this is my first time seeing it too. Iruka is actually the one that first went in." Kakashi said sadly at what they all were seeing

The Anbu were still looking into the ball too shocked at the mess that once uses to be Naruto's apartment.

" Do you know who?" Sai asked angrily

" Iruka said it had to have been villagers. They didn't even see the room Naruto had hidden behind an illusion cloth." Kakashi said

Tsunade was quaking with rage over what had been done, " How much more does Otouto have to go through for them to stop this madness?"

They all were silent for a number of minutes upset at what their own villagers would do to one of their own. Tsunade sighed breaking the silence.

" Yamato the reason I asked you all here is because recently I told Naruto who is Otousan was. He found one of his possessions and requested something." Tsunade said and Yamato nodded, " You see with the mixed up jutsu Orochimaru performed the boy can't do Henge to hide his appearance, so he happened upon his Otousan's old Anbu mask and wanted to know if he could wear it when he came into the village, so the villagers wouldn't see his true form." Tsunade said

" I don't see the problem in that, but why are you asking me. You know I would approve of this." Yamato said confused

" Because his Otousan was the last Kitsune Anbu." Tsunade said now smiling

All the Anbu gasped at this information and Kakashi stood there smiling under his mask.

" He's Kazama-sama's Musuko?" the Hawk Anbu asked

Tsunade nodded, " Hokage-sama will you give me a moment and I will return." Yamato said and disappeared

A couple of minutes later he reappeared carrying a package.

" Yamato?" Tsunade questioned looking at the package

" Each Anbu captain has taken care of this ever since the Kitsune Anbu left us. I would like you to return it to his family." Yamato said smiling

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at the package that was wrapped in brown paper shocked. They knew what was in it and were surprised the Anbu had kept it all these years.

" Are you sure? Is it ok for him to wear this too?" Tsunade asked

Yamato nodded, " Hai, it doesn't have his Otousan's rank on it, so it will be alright of him to wear it."

" Why don't you give it to him. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you all." Tsunade said smiling at them

" Well…" Yamato said hesitant to go visit the boy

" Common SEMPAI we haven't seen him in forever, ONEGAI!" Tobaki a female with the Hawk mask asked

The other looked at him pleading to go see the boy and Yamato sighed, " I guess I'm outnumbered on this one. All right we'll go see the boy with Hokage-sama and after that we're heading to his apartment to see if we can figure out who trashed it." Yamato ended serious

The others nodded that they understood and wanted to do the same thing.

* * *

The group now sat waiting for Iruka to begin explaining the story they had been told in class.

" Now as I said in the classroom and until the law is changed the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime using a Forbidden Jutsu that killed him. After this I'd always mentioned what the Yondaime did to become our Hokage. First off his actual name is Kazama Arashi and his Jounin sensei was one by the name of Jiraiya." Iruka said it was at this point he was interrupted

" Wait you're telling us the sukebei that is Naruto's sensei now was the Yondiame's sensei?" Ino asked

Iruka nodded, " Right, all the Sannin are about 50 years old…"

" Just don't tell Obaa-chan that." Naruto said butting in

" Iruka said angrily and Naruto smiled at him widely, " Jiraiya taught the boy for most of his life until he became Jounin." Iruka continued

" What about his teammates?" Lee asked

" Sadly both were killed a little after they were made Chuunin." Iruka said sadly

The others got upset at this too.

" Once he because Chuunin Arashi-sama took on Genin himself." Iruka said

" Who?" Choji asked

" Well the girl I don't know her last name, but we just called her Rin, the other two…" Iruka smiled at Naruto and then looked at Sasuke

Sasuke looked at the man puzzled by his pause and looking between the two.

" Were a Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito." Iruka said

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened at the new

" KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the two shouted

" Yo!" Kakashi appeared at the shout

The group looked back to see Kakashi with Tsunade and the Anbu squad behind her. The teens not knowing the Anbu liked Naruto ran in front of him to protect him. Sakura recognizing Yamato though smiled and so did Naruto. Naruto walked in front of the group a number pulling on him not to go. He walked up to Yamato and smiled.

" Hey Yamato…" Naruto then tilted to the side and saw his other friend, " Sai what's going on?"

The rest of the group was shocked the boy knew the people in the Anbu squad. Yamato and Sai smiled at the boy.

" Not much Naruto. How have you been doing?" Yamato asked

" Oh I could be better you know Hebi kidnapping you using a mixed up jutsu that make you look like a bakemono and put your emotions on the fritz other than that I'm good." Naruto said smiling

"OTOUTO!" Tsunade said shocked

" Nani?" Naruto asked wondering what he had done wrong

" You don't seem to be having a problem with your emotions now." Sai said

" Familiar surrounding, people I know. That helps." Naruto said smiling

" Is there anything in particular that does even better?" Yamato asked slyly

Naruto not hearing the tone in he questions answered honestly, " Hinata-chan."

The group looked at the Hyuuga Heiress that had turned three shades of red and about to pass out from the boy's answer. Yamato concealed a laugh that the boy couldn't see the girl liked him. Tsunade in the mean time had to hold onto a chair to keep from bursting out laughing at the boy naivety.

" What are you guys doing here?" Naruto questioned

" I asked them about the mask." Tsunade said now having compose herself

" And?" Naruto asked

" It's alright for us. You probably could be Anbu in the next year if you practice hard enough." Yamato said

" Next year try next month." Shikamaru said casually

" Oh and why is that?" Sai asked intrigued by this

" He took on six Oto-nin's by himself and only left one alive for questioning." Shikamaru answered

The group looked at the boy amazed at his accomplishment, but instead of beaming with pride he had his head hung and sadness could be seen on his face.

" Naruto it's alright." Yamato said placing a hand on his shoulder

Naruto then looked up and smiled, though the Anbu could see it was a fake. He then looked at Kakashi.

" So you want to tell them?" Naruto asked

" What that Arashi-sama was my sensei? Why Iruka knows what he's talking about." Kakashi said smiling

" So it's true?" Sakura asked

Kakashi nodded at this, " And you had a teammate that was an Uchiha?" Sasuke questioned

Again Kakashi nodded, " AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US WHY?" the two shouted together

Naruto put his hands to his ears because of this.

" Didn't seem important at the time." Kakashi said casually

The two screamed in frustration, which caused Naruto to cover his ears even more and wince in pain.

" Naruto?" Sai asked concerned for his friend

Naruto looked at him, " Too loud." Naruto said pain laced in his voice

The others seeing this tried to get the two to quiet down. Ino eventually elbowed Sakura in the side.

" ITAI INO-PIG WHY DID YOU…" Sakura started but was stopped when Ino pointed at Naruto, who had tears forming at the corner of his eyes from the noise

Sasuke, who was still shouting at smiling Kakashi, now was grabbed from behind and his mouth covered by Sakura as she turned him to look at Naruto. Sasuke eyes widened at the boy state of distress. Sasuke instantly slaked in Sakura's arms and she released his mouth and he walked up to the boy. Naruto was now crouched in the ground and Sasuke bent down and sat on the balls of his feet. He placed a hand on his shoulder only to have the boy flinch at the contact and looked at him fearfully.

" It's ok Naruto." Sasuke said calmly, but Naruto remained on edge

Sasuke then looked at Hinata and she came over to Naruto she wrapped her arm around one of his and pulled it away from his ears.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata said softly

As if he had been in a daze Naruto looked at her and then smiled, " Are they done now?" Naruto asked pleadingly

Hinata giggle and nodded, " Good."

With a that the two stood up and Naruto looked over at Iruka. They all were looking a the boy with worry but he didn't see this he wanted Iruka to finish the story.

" Iruka-sensei you stopped?" Naruto wined

The others were shocked he could change directions so quickly. Iruka though worried smiled at him.

" As I was saying Arashi-sama's Genin team consisted of Rin, Uchiha Obito, and Hatake Kakashi. They were with him when the Great War started with Iwa. Unfortunately a couple weeks before the end of the war Arashi-sama lost one of his Genin." Iruka said

Kakashi sighed and Iruka looked at him the man nodded since he was the only one that knew this information, " A couple weeks before the war ended we lost Obito he died while saving Rin and I from a jutsu created rock slide. Before he died he gave me his Sharigan since earlier my eye had been cut by a kunai and was already useless. That Sasuke is why I have only one Sharigan." Kakashi said

It was then Jiraiya walked back in and stood next to Tsunade and smiled at what he was hearing

" After that…" Iruka stared back, " Because of his exploits in the Great War Arashi-sama was asked to become the next Hokage, the Yondaime. This is also a little bit before Orochimaru defected from us. You see he thought the Sandaime would chose him for he was his best student." Iruka said

" Baka couldn't believe out sensei would overlook him for a man who was less experienced, but twice as good. Of course that might have been because he was my student." Jiraiya said smiling

This resulted in him being hit on the head, Naruto laughed at this.

" At least he didn't turn out to be a sukebei like you." Tsunade said annoyed

" But that still doesn't explain about the Kitsune Anbu mask." Shino said

" As we said the mask goes to the most powerful Anbu in the squad." Iruka said

" Yeah and?" Kiba said

" Well who's in charge of the Anbu?" Sai asked

" The Inu Anbu is." Tenten said

" Iie, I give my squad order, but there is someone higher up than me." Yamato said

The group looked at him questioningly, but Shikamaru was there wide-eyed with shock.

" HE CAN'T BE!" Shikamaru shouted

Tsunade smiled at the his realization, " Shikamaru what?" Ino asked

" Ok who give the Anbu, hell any ninja in the village order on what to do?" Shikamaru asked

" The Hokage duh?" Kiba said

" Right, so if the Inu Anbu isn't the highest up then who is?" Shikamaru then asked

The group then stared at Tsunade as she grinned and nodded.

" NAAAANIIIII!" the group shouted

Naruto this time was prepared and had covered his ears ahead of time, but was smiling from ear to ear.

" There is no way the Yondaime is the dope's Otousan." Sasuke said point at Naruto

" And why not?" Naruto asked angrily crossing his arms over his chest

Sasuke smirked, " Cause you're not smart enough to be his Musuko."

Naruto growled at him, " TEME!" and jumped at him and took the boy down to the ground.

Everyone watched the two started rolling and shouting at each other. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes and waked over to the two hitting them both on the head. They stopped and nursed the wounds from the girl.

" But Sakura-chan he…" Naruto wined

" I know, but you're going to ruin your house." Sakura explained

The group looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya, " Is it really true? Was the Yondaime Naruto's Otousan?" Neji asked

" Hai, the Yondaime or Kazama Arashi was Naruto's Otousan's. It's also the reason there was no Kitsune Anbu after Arashi because Sarutobi believed he was too old to help out in their mission and I am too busy." Tsunade explained

" Then how did the Yondaime?" Choji asked

" He used he famous Shushin no Jutsu to get everything done quickly to help the Anbu out when needed." Jiraiya explained

" But listen all of you, until we can fix Otouto and tell the village you need to keep this information to yourselves." Tsunade said

The group nodded at her order. It was then that Yamato threw Naruto the brown package; Naruto caught it and looked down at it and then at Yamato questioningly.

" It was your Otousan's we've been keeping it safe since we though he had no family." Yamato said

Naruto using his claws shredded the paper careful not to tear what was inside. The Hawk Anbu came up to Naruto and smiled. He looked back at her smiling.

" Tobaki what is this?" Naruto questioned the Anbu looking at the white cloth

Instead of answering his questioned she grabbed his by his wrist and started to drag him upstairs, " Hinata will you come with me?" Tobaki asked the girl as she passed her

Naruto had a confused look on his face as he was being dragged up the steps and was followed by an equaled confused Hinata, " I'll be back in a sec. Yamato-sempai." Tobaki sang from the stairs

" Tobaki don't be too long." Sai said annoyed

" Hai." The girls voice chimed form upstairs

" Were is she taking Naruto?" Ino questioned

" And why did Hinata-sama have to go too?" Neji added

Yamato smiled, " Don't worry Tobaki is a bundle of energy much like Naruto. They get along very well she's like a Nee-san to him. She's just going to fix him up." Yamato said smiling

" Fix him up?" Sakura questioned

" Just wait." Sai said smiling

The group nodded it was silent for a long while, but it was broken with Naruto voice, "NO WAY! OH MY GO THIS IS SO COOL AND I CAN SERIOUSLY WEAR THIS AND IT'S ALL RIGHT? YES!"

The kids all looked at the adults, who were smiling, though Iruka and Jiraiya were questioning what was going on too. Suddenly Tobaki came running down the steps followed by Hinata, who was blushing madly but walked calmly.

" So where is he?" Sasuke asked

" Behind you." A person said his voice filled with laughter

The group turned to where the Anbu were to only to see a new Anbu standing with them. The Anbu was in a white hooded cloak, but unlike the normal Anbu cloaks this one had flames on the bottom of the cloak and on the sleeves. The sleeves were extremely long and stopped at the persons mid-calf. The hood was unusual too in that it had two holes, where the ears of the mask the Anbu was wearing were poking through. The jacket fit the person perfectly and showed off every muscle in their body, but you could also tell it was loose enough that it would be flexible in battle. The mask the Anbu was wearing had crimson stripes on it with two flames like strips on the cheeks, one on the chin, and one coming between the ears. All end at a point and gave the observer they were staring at a fox themselves. Everyone looked at the new person in shock the teens at how strong the Anbu looked and the adults at how much the person resembled his father, even if you couldn't see any of his features.

" They still had it?" Jiraiya questioned Tsunade who nodded, " I'll be damn."

" Ok who's the cute Anbu?" Ino asked hearts in her eyes

The person chuckled, " Why Ino I didn't think you though of me in that way." The Anbu said

With that he reached up and took the mask off and a smiling face greeted them.

" NO WAY!" they said

Of course it was Naruto grinning like a madman.

" Isn't this so cool and it was Otousan's too!" Naruto said excitedly

The teens just stood there shocked at how strong he looked in the outfit. Naruto then turned to Yamato and the others.

" So it's really alright?" Naruto questioned again

" Naruto why wouldn't it be?" Sai asked

" It's just…" Naruto smiled faltered for a second but shrugged

Naruto then started to head to the door, " You all can have a look around inside I'm going to explore the grounds."

With that he exited the door and left the group inside. Tsunade went after him, but as she got outside she saw he was nowhere around.

" Otouto? OTOUTO!" Tsunade called but no answer was giver to her

She grew worried as she looked all over outside and didn't see him.

" Hokage-sama I believe he left the ground." Sai said coming up to her

Panic flew across Tsunade's face as she realized what had happened. She looked at the others who were all still in shock.

" WHAT ARE YOU ALL STADING HERE FOR GO FIND HIM!" Tsunade shouted

" That wouldn't be the best thing to do right now Hokage-sama." Yamato said

Tsunade looked at him shocked he would disobey her.

" Tsunade give him some time. We both know how he is about his emotions, especially right now." Jiraiya said placing a hand on her shoulder

She signed and nodded and then looked at the kids that were there.

" Alright you all know where he lives now and I don't know when he's going to be back, so it'll probably be best if you come back tomorrow. Hinata you are to stay here, if he isn't back before sunset come and get me. Then we'll start searching for him." Tsunade said

" Awe." The Konohamaru Corps wined at not getting to see the rest of the house

The Anbu nodded at this and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" Demo?" Sasuke questioned worried

" He'll be alright Sasuke-kun he just needs time." Sakura said reassuring the worried older brother

Sasuke though still worried nodded at her words, " Hokage-sensei." She said and with that everyone left except for Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hinata.

* * *

Mina – Everyone

Sukebei – Pervert/ Dirty Old Man

Sempai – Senior

Onegai – Please

Itai – Ouch/ That hurts

Nee-san - Sister


	8. Chapter 8

" Hinata come and I'll show you the rooms you can chose from." Tsunade said as she moved towards the stairs

Hinata looked back at Jiraiya, who was smiling. Tsunade also noticed the man's smile and moved back towards him to hit him on the head.

" Itai what was that for?" Jiraiya asked rubbing the basketball-sized lump on his head

" For whatever it was you were just now thinking about, which I don't want to know. You are to be in my office in a half an hour so we can start figuring out how to change him back to normal." Tsunade said annoyed at him

" Yeah, yeah." Jiraiya replied and walked out of the house and disappeared into the forest

Tsunade sighed at this and looked at Hinata, " Don't worry he won't do anything sukebei here." This caused Hinata to squeak in fright and Tsunade laughed, " Naruto's here and he won't let that happen. He might have gone with him for two and a half years, and sometime seems like he has sukebei tendencies. But most of the time he's just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He's really a good boy, just lonely." Tsunade said her smiling fading

Hinata looked at her upset at her words, _Oh Naruto-kun how long have you been hiding from us. How much sadness has been locked up inside of you?_

With that the two walked upstairs to find Hinata a room. She ended up taking one that was closest to the master bedroom, which Tsunade had told her was Naruto's.

" Hinata why this one?" Tsunade asked smiling

Hinata blushed at the questioned, " Because it's closest to Naruto-kun's room and if something happens he won't have to go far to find me."

Tsunade nodded and smiled at her answer.

" Well I need to head back to the office before Shizune has the Anbu out looking for me. Oh and don't worry about him Hinata he'll be back in a few hours. They're right he just needs to think." Tsunade said and left the house

* * *

Hinata was now in the house all by herself, so she decided to go through the other rooms and clean up and fix them back up. As she did this she noticed that there was little in the kitchen to eat and nothing to drink.

" Well I guess I need to go shopping." Hinata said and left the house

She came back a couple hours later with four bags in her arms. She set the bags down and unpacked them.

" NARUTO-KUN?" Hinata shouted wondering if the boy had come home yet

No answer come from the house and Hinata was sadden the boy hadn't returned.

" I know Hokage-sama told me to wait, but I'm worried." Hinata said as she proceeded to leave the house again

* * *

As she walked outside she activated her Byakugan to find the Naruto. It didn't take her long to find him and she smiled when she did. She then jumped into the trees to go to where he was. She finally stopped when she reached the Hokage Monument. Naruto was sitting there on the Yondiame's head his hood down and the wind blowing his messy blond hair. He never turned around, but just sat looking out onto Konoha. Hinata walked up to him and sat beside of him. It was then he looked over at her and smiled.

" So this is where you ran off to?" Hinata asked concerned

Naruto grinned, but never spoke a word. Hinata could tell he had been crying he still had tear marks on his face and the sleeves of his new jacket were wet where he probably had wiped his eyes. She looked at him sadly as he looked out onto Konoha.

" **Kit you need to tell her." **Kyuubi said

_I can't Kyuubi she can't stay with me. He Otousan won't allow that._ Naruto told him

" **I think you'd be surprised with this one, but you'll never know if you don't ask her."** Kyuubi said and ended it

Naruto frowned at Kyuubi's comment, but stayed silent. Hinata finally getting nervous over all of this decided to talk.

" Naruto-kun…" Hinata started and he looked over at her

This caused her to blush and look down at he ground. Naruto looked at her afraid it was because of how he looked.

" Ano…Hokage-sama she thought…" Hinata said but stopped and looked at him blushing even more

_How can I tell him I'll be living with him now?_ She questioned herself

" She thought what?" Naruto asked

" She thought…that you needed someone to stay with you because of what's happened…" Hinata said

Naruto frowned at this, _Great I have to have Ero-sennin living with me until I'm cured…if I'm cured._

" She thought it would be best if someone you trust stay with you so…" Hinata said

" No need Hinata-chan, I'm sure I can put up with Ero-sennin again. After all I did it for two and a half years what's another couple of months." Naruto said smiling

Hinata looked at him sad at what he had said. He looked back onto Konoha and it was then she saw what the Anbu could too this was forced she reached over and hugged the boy.

" Oh Naruto-kun we'll find a way." She said trying to encourage him

Naruto shocked at the girl's actions just froze in her arms and he rested his head on her shoulder.

" But Hinata-chan what if they can't?" Naruto asked now giving somewhat into Kyuubi's words

She then pulled him back quickly, " Iie, Naruto-kun you can't think like that. We'll find a was to change you back."

_But how long till they find it and will I be still human?_ Naruto thought sadly to himself

" Demo Jiraiya-sama isn't going to be taking care of you…" Hinata said blushing

" Oh?" Naruto asked surprised and confused, " Who is?"

" Me." Hinata said softly while lowering her head

Naruto though heard her and smiled " Really Hinata-chan that's great."

" **See I told you, you should have asked." **Kyuubi told him

The two sat there for a number of hours till sunset and Hinata was amazed at how beautiful it was. Once it was done Naruto stood up and offered his paw to her. She accepted it and they both headed back to Naruto's house. As they go to the door Naruto remembered he didn't have any food.

" Ah Hinata-chan I need you to go to the store I have no food." Naruto said apologetically

" I already did." Hinata said going into the kitchen

" Nani?" Naruto questioned

Naruto surprised followed her into the kitchen to see she had gone shopping and bought a lot of food for two people.

" The ramen is here." Hinata said smiling opening a large cupboard that was filled to the brim with Ramen

" Hinata-chan how did you get all that here by yourself?" Naruto questioned

" I didn't." Hinata said

" Huh?" Naruto said confused

" I didn't need to get any ramen this is what was left here." Hinata said giggling at the look that was on his face

" This was all Otousan's?" Naruto asked surprised

Hinata nodded as the boy ran up to the cupboard and looked through all the flavors his father had like. He also noticed that all of them were good for another five years.

_I'll have these gone in one week._ Naruto thought smiling

Again his smiled faltered and Hinata saw this, " Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at her smiling embarrassed he forgot, " But I can't eat it with hashi?"

Hinata nodded, " Hai I know that's why I brought some things to help you with eating because of your paws."

Naruto had removed his jacket once they had entered and looked at his paws again. Hinata took them into her hand and he looked up at her smiling face.

" Don't worry everything will be alright." Hinata said Naruto felt something warm inside of him, but wasn't sure what it was

Naruto nodded and smiled at her kindness to him. He then yawned.

" Maybe we should skip dinner it is late and I think we should head to bed Naruto-kun." Hinata said

Naruto smiled again and nodded starting to head upstairs with Hinata following him. He turned to look at her.

" I'll be staying in this room Naruto-kun if you need me feel free to come in." Hinata said

Naruto nodded and headed to his room and Hinata hers. As soon as the boy touched to bed he was gone. Hinata though stayed up for a little bit to work on a report to the Hokage about how she found Naruto and his reactions to her. It was around midnight when she first heard the noise. It sounded like whimpering, but it was strained. She rose from her desk and poked her head out the door to figure out where it was coming from. She listened and figured it wasn't from outside, but it was coming from Naruto's room.

" Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata said sadly as she walked to help him with whatever was happening

* * *

A Grizzly sized Kyuubi looked around at where he was standing.

" **Where am I and how am I back to normal?" **Kyuubi asked confused that he was out of the room that was his prison and back in his original form

He looked around surveying his surrounding, "**I recognize this place and I've seen it like this before." **Kyuubi said trying to figure out where he was

He smirked now remembering what he was seeing Konoha burning to the ground, though this time the destruction was much more sever than he had once caused. He walked down the rubble that use to the Hokage Tower and saw yellow not far from it. He squinted his eyes from all the smoke coming from numerous burning buildings. In front of Naruto was a figure in a black hooded cloak. Kyuubi frowned when he saw the figure.

" I don't like him he feels too much like the dead Hebi." Kyuubi growled the fur on his back standing up 

He proceeded to run swiftly through the rubble now to his container to help him out. The figure though spotted him and in an instant he disappeared. Kyuubi though continued to run and finally reached Naruto, who was sitting on his knees crying his heart out.

" **Kit, kit are you hurt? Who was that? " **Kyuubi asked concerned for his container

Naruto though continued to cry not saying anything to Kyuubi. Kyuubi looked upon the boy with sadness in his once harsh eyes. He moved closer to the boy and lifted him up with two of his tails. He then when and placed a paw around the boy in an attempt to comfort him like he had once done with his mate. The boy feeling the warmth wrapped his arms around the fox's neck and hugged him dearly crying into his fur. After a number of minutes Naruto's crying subsided and Kyuubi released his grip on the boy to look at him.

Naruto now looked at the figure that had been comforting him and was shocked to see it was Kyuubi.

" Kyuubi how are you here?" Naruto asked confused

" **I'd like to know that to, but where exactly is here?" **Kyuubi asked trying to be patient with the boy

" We're in a dream." Naruto explained

" I think for you this would be considered a nightmare. So how am I…" Kyuubi started 

" I don't know. I hope this doesn't cause any problems outside." Naruto said looking at the ground

" **Iie, it won't, but I'm still unsure how I got here." **Kyuubi stated

" I don't know when I arrived here I saw what had happened to Konoha I just though I needed someone strong to help me." Naruto explained

" **And you request was answered and I came." **Kyuubi told the boy

Naruto looked at him shocked that he out of all things would appear to his cry for help.

" **Kit who was that?" **Kyuubi asked

Naruto looked away, " I don't know."

Kyuubi looked at him seeing that he was lying to him, but didn't push the matter.

" **Tell me what you've seen."** Kyuubi said deciding on changing the subject

" I've seen all of Konoha to see if the damage was everywhere." Naruto said

" **And?"** Kyuubi asked

" It is. I can't find one person here and then the last place I came to was the Tower when I saw it in ruins I lost it. Everyone I care for is gone in this place Kyuubi. I know it." Naruto said looking up at the fox tears running from his eyes again

" **This is not a dream kit, but a nightmare and we both know this is not true. All you precious people are still alive if you'd just wake up."** Kyuubi explained

" But what if you're wrong?" Naruto asked worried that the fox could be wrong

Kyuubi growled at Naruto doubting him, **" Then stay here, but I for one am going back to my room. It's much more pleasant there than this wasteland."**

With that Kyuubi started to walk away from Naruto. Naruto looked around the destroy area he was in and looked at Kyuubi's retreating form.

" Kitsune wait up!" Naruto shouted and started to run to the retreating fox

Kyuubi smirked and stopped for the boy to catch up. Once he was within reach two of his tails grabbed the boy and lifted him onto his back and they left the dreamscape.

Instantly the hooded figure appeared where they had just vanished, **_"If you think you can ignore me baka you're sadly mistake." _**The figure said and disappeared

* * *

As they entered Kyuubi's room Naruto felt as if he was being shook.

" **I believe the vixen is trying to wake you."** Kyuubi said seeing the boy's confused look at what was happening to him

He looked at the fox annoyed, " She's not my vixen this is just a mission for her, so stop saying that." Naruto said annoyed as he slowly disappeared in front of Kyuubi

After the boy was completely vanished and fox moved over to his den, **" Baka can't even figure out the vixen is head of heels in love with him."** Kyuubi said as he lay down on a pile of pillows and fell asleep

* * *

" Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun! " Hinata said concerned at the figure that she was shaking below her

Naruto finally woke up blinked tiredly at the worried girl above him he finally sat up and rubbed his eyes, " Hi, Hinata-chan what's wrong?"

" Naruto-kun you were whimpering and when I came in you were asleep crying and curled up into a ball shaking." Hinata explained upset at how she had found him

" Oh sorry about that. Nightmare I guess." Naruto said smiling rubbing the back of his head

" **Kit tell her about it**." Kyuubi said

_Iie, it'll only scare her_. Naruto told him

" Naruto-kun what did Kyuubi just tell you?" Hinata asked seeing the boy zone out on here

" Huh? I wasn't talking to Kyuubi." Naruto said lying and trying to look confused at her questioned

" **I like this vixen. Come on girl get it out of him."** Kyuubi said hoping she'd get it out of him

_You shut up_. Naruto told him annoyed at the fox's words

" You're lying to me I can tell when you two are talking. Like just now. You space out Naruto-kun. Something else is going on and I want to know what. I also what you to see something." Hinata said taking his wrist and pulling him into his bathroom

She turned on the lights both had to squint to get use to all the light in the little room. Hinata led him up to the mirror and pushed him in front of her. Naruto looked at himself in shock. He was now sporting fox ears on his head and his human ears were gone. His shocked face grew to worry and the sadness. His ears followed his mood and pressed against his forehead.

" Now Naruto-kun what's going on?" Hinata said worried again

Naruto turned around rubbing the back of his head smiling.

" Well will you look at that I have kitsune ears now." Naruto said trying to joke about it

Hinata though could tell what he was doing. She took him out of the bathroom and back to his bed. They sat down on the edge of the bed and look at him face to face.

" Onegai, Naruto-kun what's going on?" Hinata pleaded

" I…I don't know." Naruto said sighing that she saw though his act, " I think it'll be best if you leave Hinata-chan, for your own safety."

Hinata looked at him shocked she could see he didn't want to be alone, but he was afraid for her. For the first time she didn't do what the person asked of her.

" IIE!" Hinata shouted and circled her arms around his neck; " I'M NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE! You've been alone for your whole life and I'm not leaving you when you need someone the most."

" BUT I COULD HURT YOU!" Naruto told her pulling back making Hinata's arms release from around his neck

He moved back to the headboard of the bed, pulling himself into a tight ball to try and get away from the girl who was trying to help him. Hinata looked at him sadly. She then scooted to move closer to Naruto, he tried to swat her away with his paw and manage to graze her hand with his claws. His eyes widened and pupils contracted at the sight of her blood and put his head in-between his knees.

" Onegai Hinata-chan just go back home and leave me here by myself so I can't hurt anyone." Naruto said softly his voice muffled from hiding his head

Hinata looked at her hand it was just a scratch nothing worse that a cat could to. She quickly healed it and looked up to see the boy curled up into himself.

Naruto felt her weight leave the bed in-between his crying, _Onegai Hinata-chan go away_ _I don't know what I'll do to you._

" **Kit don't be a baka she can help you."** Kyuubi said annoyed at how the boy was acting

What Naruto didn't know was Hinata had not left she had just moved behind him and embraced him in a hug again. He flinched at the contact and tried to pry her off, but try as he might he couldn't do it. He looked at her scared she was mad at him but he saw something different in here eyes and couldn't tell what it was. Whatever it was the looked calmed him and he relaxed into her arms. They stayed like that for a number of minutes after a while Hinata started rocking him back and forth with her. He smiled as the warm feeling came over him again, though he still didn't know what it was but he loved it. Slowly he began to fall asleep in the girl's arms. Hinata continued to watch him and was shocked at what she saw next. Right before Naruto drifted off to sleep again the fox ears disappeared and his human ears returned.

_I wonder what caused them to change back_. She thought to herself

Inside Naruto Kyuubi was smiling and laughing out loud to himself, **_Well I'll be damn so that's what undoes this jutsu. The Hokage's going to flip over this one, now to figure out how I can tell her without the Kit knowing._**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Naruto woke up having a restful night sleep.

" Man I haven't slept that good in a long time." Naruto said yawning

As he tried to move his arms though he noticed that something was holding them down. As he looked down he noticed arms wrapped around him. He was shocked at this and turned his head to see Hinata was behind him.

_I must have fallen sleep in her arms and she stayed with me._ Naruto thought smiling at the girl

He turned around in her arms she made a noise at this. Naruto stopped so not to wake her and then moved again. Soon he was facing her. She was smiling contently in her sleep and he smiled at this. When he had turned around he had managed to get one of his arms free from her hold. He lifted his paw up to touched to side of her face, but before he touched her face he clinched his paw into a fist and frowned.

_Who am I kidding she would never like something like me. She was ordered to be here by Obaa-chan otherwise she wouldn't have stayed._ Naruto thought sadly to himself

She sighed contently in her sleep.

_I need to get out of here_. Naruto thought

He managed to pry the girl's arms off of him and get out of bed without waking her. He proceeded to head to the bathroom. As he entered he looked into the mirror and what shocked that the fox ears were gone.

" Well one less thing to worry about now." Naruto said happy they were gone now

He got dressed and headed outside and sat on the porch for a long time trying to figure out what he was going to do. The images in his nightmare were causing him to worry that the problems were only just beginning especially after the incident last night with the fox ears. He ran he paw through his hair.

" I need to take a walk." He said and with that he got up and disappeared into the woods

A couple of minutes later Hinata started to wakeup. She noticed she was still in Naruto's room and he was nowhere in sight. Getting up she walked all thorough the house to find he wasn't there anymore.

" Naruto-kun?" she questioned wonder where he could have gone

She noticed the front door open and went outside, but saw no signs of the blond boy.

_Naruto-kun where did you go now?_ Hinata thought concerned. She got dressed as quickly as she could and ran to the Hokage Tower to tell her Naruto had disappeared again.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat onto of the Yondaime head looking out onto Konoha as the sun began to rise. He watched contently happy for the moment of peace, but it was interrupted with the sound of footsteps. Naruto hearing this placed his mask on and pulled his hood up.

" Dope take that off." The person said annoyed

Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing there with an annoyed look on his face. Naruto took the hood and mask off and smiled at him.

" Hi Sasuke. What are you doing up here?" Naruto asked

" Looking for you." Sasuke said

" Me?" Naruto questioned surprised

" Yeah Tsunade-sama has all of us out looking for you." Sasuke said

" Well she can wait a little longer then." Naruto said smiling returning to watch the sunrise over Konoha

Sasuke shook his head and went to sit down next to the boy, " What are you doing up here anyways?

" Thinking." Naruto responded and sighed

" Does it hurt?" Sasuke said smirking

Naruto glared over at him and frowned, but turned back to looking out.

" Otouto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked worrying his little brother wasn't in the mood for their sibling bickering

" Nothing." Naruto said unemotionally

" You know you're not a very good liar. Especially if it's someone that's known you for as long as I have." Sasuke said frowning

Naruto hung his head and sighed again, " Aniki….I…" But Naruto stopped

Sasuke moved so he was in front of Naruto and looked at him. Naruto looked up at him the Uchiha could see the tiredness in his eyes and the worry. This made the boy frown as his little brothers predicament.

" Otouto why won't you tell me, tell us how you feel?" Sasuke questioned him

" It's nothing." Naruto said shaking his head and smiling

As he looked up at Sasuke though his rival's/ brother's eyes grew wide. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things and he even activated his Sharigan to double check.

Naruto confused as to why Sasuke had his Sharigan on, " Aniki?"

" Naruto you're ears." Sasuke said still shocked what he had see actually had happened

Naruto sighed knowing what had happened, " Let me guess they turned into kitsune ears."

Sasuke nodded, " How did you?"

" It happened last night." Naruto said annoyed they had come back

" You need to tell Hokage-sama." Sasuke said

Naruto shook his head, " I'll be fine."

" Otouto! We are all trying to help you but we can't do that if you hide things from everyone. We've been here long enough we're going to see her now!" Sasuke said as he grabbed the boy's wrist and disappeared in a cloud of smoke

In an instant they were in the Hokage's Office with an upset Hinata in there too.

" Gaki there you are." Jiraiya said annoyed

" Naruto do you have any idea how worried you had us? Had Hinata worried?" Tsunade asked

Naruto hung his head seeing the girl on the verge of tears.

" Hokage-sama he hasn't been telling us everything." Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Naruto annoyed at what he just said

The group was shocked by this, " Gaki!" Jiraiya said

The fox ears went farther down on Naruto's head and it was then the adults saw them.

" Kitsune ears?" Jiraiya questioned shocked at the change

Naruto nodded as Hinata walked over to him he looked up at her, " Gomen Hinata-chan I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed to think, but they came back and I…"

Naruto stopped when Hinata embraced him in a hug. The boy sighed at the contact and relaxed in her arms. His ears returned to being upright. Sasuke and the two Sannin smiled at the scene.

" I don't think they'll go away this time Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling down at her

Hinata pulled back and sure enough the fox ears were still there.

" What are you talking about Otouto?" Tsunade asked

" This happened last night Tsunade-sama." Hinata said regaining her composure

" Yeah, but when I woke up this morning they were gone." Naruto said

" They changed back right before you drifted off to sleep last night Naruto-kun." Hinata told him

Tsunade sighed at this information, " Hinata take the baka home and stay with him. Sasuke go find the others and tell them Naruto's back home with Hinata."

The two nodded and the three left the office.

* * *

As the three left Sasuke headed out the front door, but Hinata and Naruto took as nearby window so they could travel by rooftops. As they headed back to Naruto's house she noticed he was still quiet.

_Naruto-kun why won't you tell us what's really going on? There something more you're hiding from us and can only hope you'll tell us soon. _Hinata thought as she glanced up at the boy jumping on the tree limbs in front her. Finally they reached the house and the two entered. Neither said a word as they went to their own rooms and cleaned up to have breakfast. Hinata was the first to finish getting ready and headed downstairs to start breakfast. Naruto in the mean time was taking his time and was soaking for a bit in the tub.

" Kyuubi what am I going to do?" Naruto asked him worried

" **Tell them about it."** Kyuubi said like the answer was obvious

" How can I tell them that I saw Konoha destroyed in my dream by something unknown?" Naruto questioned

" **It's not really that hard."** Kyuubi said

" For you it isn't for me…" Naruto said but stopped

" **Kit I know you keep a lot in, but with the way you are now this really isn't helping it seem that it cause the transformation to progress further. By keeping how you feel inside you are only allowing the darkness to grow and get stronger. They can help if you talk to them and actually tell they how you feel and not hide it."** Kyuubi said

Naruto sighed and sank into the water considering what Kyuubi had said

_What if he's right and they will help me?_ He first thought, but something the overshadowed it,_ But what if he's wrong?_

He soon finished and got freshened and headed downstairs as he did he could already smell the food Hinata had fixed. He walked into the kitchen and Hinata had her back to him he smiled at her. She was humming a song and watching the eggs she was making cook. He looked over at the table and saw she had made some bacon and pancakes too.

_You didn't have to do all this Hinata-chan. You just have to look after me._ Naruto thought upset at what all she was doing for him

He went over and sat down in one of the chairs waiting for Hinata to finished making the eggs. She turned around to the plate that was on the table and was startled to see Naruto there. She let out a scream of surprise and it also caused her to let go of the pan she had been holding. In an instant Naruto was gone and in front of her holding his paw out with the pan on it. He looked up and smiled embarrassed.

" Gomen, I think I might be too quiet for you Hinata-chan." Naruto said

Hinata giggled, " Hai, normally you're the one to make the most noise."

It was then noticed the steam still coming off the pan.

" NARUTO-KUN!" She said shocked and grabbed the pan handle and set it back on the now cool stove top

She grabbed the wrist to the paw he had caught the pan on and pulled him over to the sink and ran cold water on it. Naruto was confused as to what she was doing.

" Hinata-chan what are you doing?" he asked

She looked over at him, " Running cold water on you hand. That pan was burning hot Naruto-kun you paw could have gotten burned."

" Naa." Naruto said pulling his paw back

He lifted it up to show her, " See it's alright."

" How?" Hinata asked shocked the fur on his paw wasn't singed or completely gone from the heat of the pan

" It was hot, so I can touch it and I'll be alright." Naruto said

" But I don't…" she started

" It's just one of those things Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling and going back over to he seat

She understood it was something that happened from the jutsu, so she didn't ask anymore. She moved to sit in the seat that was open. Naruto looked up at her and smiled.

" Arigatou for making breakfast Hinata-chan." Naruto said

" You welcome Naruto-kun." Hinata said

Naruto was finally able to fully see what all the girl had made while he had been upstairs. Of course he had seen and smelled the pancakes and bacon when he first entered he now saw she had fixed a piece of toast for each of them and also Naruto had a small bowl of Miso Ramen where he was sitting. She had orange juice in front of her seat the milk where he was. He smiled again at the girl's thoughtfulness.

" Hinata-chan this is all wonderful, but how am I going to eat all this?" Naruto questioned

Hinata looked up at him confused, and he raised his arms. She then realized what he was talking about.

" Use the silverware Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" Huh?" Naruto questioned but looked down

There in front of him and Hinata was not hashi, but spoons, forks and knives. He grabbed one of them and found he could handle them easily.

" See. I thought you could use these better." Hinata said smiling

Naruto smiled happily at this, " Arigatou."

With that the two started eating. Naruto found is really easy to eat with the silverware and even used it to help him with the Miso ramen. After the two were done Naruto noticed he had bend the handles of the silverware a little from the strength for his grip.

" Hinata-chan gomen…" Naruto started rubbing the back of his neck, " …I kind of bent the silverware."

Hinata looked down and them and smiled, but he noticed also she seemed upset at the news. The looked instantly left and she looked up at him.

" Naruto-kun it's alright. I thought you could use them, so they would help and they did." Hinata said

She walked over and started to grab his plate and silverware to take it to the sink to wash, but he grabbed her wrist with his paw. He looked at her worried and she smiled at him.

" Hinata-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned at what he had seen in her eyes earlier

She shook her head, " Nothing Naruto-kun."

" Now you're lying to me Hinata-chan." Naruto said looking at her

Hinata seeing he wasn't going to release her until she told him what was wrong she sighed, " Naruto-kun they weren't your silverware they were what I brought to help you."

With that he let go of her and she moved over to the sink.

_That's what that look was._ Naruto thought but then realized the full meaning in her words, _They weren't mine they were hers and I messed then up._

Naruto got upset with this and sighed sadly running a paw through his hair and then looking at them. He frowned looking at his paw and what he had done to the silverware that Hinata had brought to help him. Hinata while washing dishes was watching the whole scene through reflection on the window in front of her. In an instant he was smiling again and Hinata looked at his reflection sadly.

_Naruto-kun why won't you tell us?_ She thought

" Hinata-chan I going to take a walk." Naruto said

Hinata stopped washing the dishes and turned around, " Iie."

Naruto looked at her shocked, " What do you mean no?"

" You're not going for a walk the last time you said that you disappeared and I had to come looking for you." Hinata explained

She walked over to him and pulled him up out of his seat. Naruto shocked at this just followed. He also felt the same funny feeling he had the night before in his chest again.

" This time I'm coming with you." Hinata said as she walked them to the door

Before they left Hinata grabbed her cream and black hoody and Naruto's cloak and mask on the hanger that were by the front door. As they stood on the porch Hinata handed his stuff to him and she put on hers. Naruto figuring they weren't going to go far placed the mask on his side before they headed off.

" So where do you want to go Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

" Um… out back I want to see what's out there." Naruto said

" But I thought you'd been out back already?" Hinata questioned

" Iie, I only saw what was out back through the windows in the house. Other than that I've spent most of my time going though all the rooms in the house and trying to find all the hiding places Otousan made." Naruto explained

The two moved around the house to the back and saw there wasn't really too much back there. The land was flat and had two brown patched.

" Looks like a training field." Hinata said

" Probably." Naruto replied but something caught his attention

Over by a grove of trees there were a number that had yellow ties around them. He then saw what looked like a sign and moved to read it.

" Caution: Trap Training Area" Naruto read aloud

" So there are different ways to train back here." Hinata said amazed

" Wouldn't do me any good." Naruto said annoyed

Hinata looked at him confused. Naruto leaked a little of his chakra out and the chakra shield instantly formed.

" It's always around me now. Like Gaara with his Suna Tate I can even have it project out and grab stuff." Naruto said

As he spoke the chakra came off his shoulder and formed a paw and reached up to puck a flower that was blooming in the tree it then moved down and stopped in front of Hinata.

" Here." Naruto said smiling

Hinata smiled back and took the flower. His charka then disappeared along with the extra paw. Inside Kyuubi watched the whole conversation happen.

**_Kit does have a point about that. With the chakra tate helping him it's kind of hard for him to get hit and get stronger. I'll just have to see if I can do something about this._** Kyuubi thought to himself

Outside Hinata and Naruto continued to walk around the grounds and stayed at home that day fixing and cleaning the house.

* * *

A few weeks had passed now and the two had gotten us to being around each other. They were currently finishing breakfast. Naruto had apologized numerous times to Hinata for messing up the silverware, but she said she had brought it for him to use and that it was ok. They were for him to keep.

" So what now?" Naruto asked after finishing breakfast

" Well if you don't mind…" Hinata said

" Nani?" Naruto questioned

" Well I need to go home and grab some more things. I only brought a number of things with me and I'm going to be staying here longer I need to go and grab more of my things from home. " Hinata said

" Oh!" Naruto said shocked, " Um, sure I'll…juts stay here and…"

" Naruto-kun I meant for you to come with me." Hinata stopped him

Naruto looked at her, " Hinata-chan I don't think that would be the best thing for me to do right now."

" Why? Otousan know and you can use the cloak and mask like you've been doing." Hinata responded

Naruto looked at her shocked by her statement, " Nani your Otousan knows!" he said shocked and Hinata nodded her head, "And he let you come?"

Hinata nodded again and grabbed his wrist again, " Come on I'm sure he'd like to finally meet the person that change Neji and I."

With that Hinata lead him through the forest until he finally started moving on his own will and placed his mask on his face.

" You don't need that Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" For now I'm going to use it." Naruto said

Hinata looked at him sadly but nodded at his words not wanting to cause him any more stress. He followed her until she got to the front of the Hyuuga gates, which were wide open and people moving in and out of them. Hinata then saw Neji and Tenten standing by the gates.

" Neji-nii-san." Hinata said waving as she walked to them

Neji looked in the direction he heard his name and saw Hinata coming walking up with Naruto following not to far behind her in his cloak and mask.

" Hinata-sama why are you here?" Neji asked surprised his cousin was coming back to the compound

" I needed to pick up some more things and though Otousan might want to talk to Naruto-kun." Hinata said

Neji nodded knowing Hiashi thought highly of Naruto he then looked at the boy.

" Naruto how are you doing today?" Neji asked the masked figure

" I'm just fine." Naruto said happily smiling behind his mask

Hinata hearing this looked worried at him and Neji saw the look on her face. He didn't show any reaction to what he saw.

" You'll have to forgive us Hinata-sama, but Tenten and I have to meet with Gai-sensei and Lee for training." Neji said bowing and walking off with Tenten following him

* * *

As they got a good ways away from the two Tenten looked at Neji confused, " Neji what are you talking about we were going to train in the Hyuuga Dojo."

" He's hiding it from us." Neji replied

" Who? Hiding what?" Tenten asked

" Naruto, How he's truly feeling." Neji said

" Then why…" Tenten said

" It's his decision to tell us or not and I'm not going to force him after what happened." Neji replied

Tenten nodded understanding the boy reasoning, " So where to now?"

" Our old training area. That will do just as fine as a Hyuuga dojo." Neji said

With that the two walked to the training field area

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga gates Hinata and Naruto entered and went to the main house. As they walked through the house they weren't met by anyone until they got the Hinata's door. Coming out of a neighboring door was what looked like to Naruto to be a small Hinata.

" Hinata do you know you have a chibi Bunshin walking around here?" Naruto said jokingly

Hinata looked over at what he was talking about and smiled, " Hanabi going to train with Konohamaru and his friends again?"

Hanabi glared at her blushing, but didn't speak to her. Hinata shook her head at her little sister actions. It was then Hanabi said Naruto in the Anbu uniform behind her

" Who's that? Have to have an Anbu escort you everywhere now becaue you're too weak? Is that the mission Otousan asked you about?" Hanabi asked pointing to the cloaked figure behind Hinata

" That Naruto-kun, Hanabi. Naruto-kun this is my Imoto Hanabi." Hinata said

Naruto nodded at the girl though underneath the mask he was glaring at the way she was acting to her own sister

Hanabi was shocked at this information, " Naruto-kun? As in Konohamaru's Nii-san?", and the boy nodded again, " No wonder he talks so highly of you I didn't know you were Anbu. Well at least the person they have guarding you isn't in danger of being killed."

With that Hanabi left and two and headed down the hall.

" She's friendly." Naruto said sarcastically

Hinata giggled at his words, " Hai, she has her own way about things, just like everyone else does."

As the two were about to enter her room a gasp was heard form down the hall.

" Arashi?" a person questioned

The two turned to see Hiashi standing there stunned. Naruto was wide-eyed that the man had seen them.

_Oh no here we go I'm going got be kicked out for sure._ He thought

" Otousan!" Hinata said surprise but happy

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said moving away from the door and to the man, " This is Otousan."

Hiashi just stood there stunned. He finally registered what Hinata said and looked at the boy. Naruto still had his mask on, but had taken the hood off, so you could see his hair.

" Hinata-chan maybe I should…" Naruto started worried he needed to leave looking back to where they had come in from

" Nonsense." Hiashi said, " You just surprised me there for a second Naruto I though your Otousan was back form the dead."

Naruto was wide-eyed again at his words he smiled at the change in the boy's body language.

" You don't have to wear that in here." Hiashi said

" I'd rather it stay on." Naruto said happily

Hiashi nodded hearing the hesitation in his voice, " So lets go into Hinata's room."

* * *

With that the three moved into the open room. As they got inside Hiashi shut the door and Hinata moved to the widows to shut the bright sun that shone inside her room. As Hiashi turned around he smiled at the two.

" Now then Naruto-san will you take off that mask now?" Hiashi asked

" I'd rather not Hiashi." Naruto said

" Oh and why not?" Hiashi inquired

While the two were talking Hinata went to getting the things she needed from her room. She looked at the two listening to their conversation.

" I just think I'd be best if I kept it on." Naruto said sounding happy

Hiashi frowned, " Naruto-san if you think I'll throw you out because of what Orochimaru did to you, you are mistake."

Naruto gasped having forgotten what Hinata had told him earlier. He looked over at Hinata. She smiled at him.

" Naruto-kun I told you he knows. I told him when we came back." Hinata said

Naruto looked at Hiashi too see if this was true, " Hai, my Musume is correct after she told me what happened on the mission I went to Hokage-sama to see if there was anything I could do. That's when she asked for Hinata to stay with you until they can fix this. I didn't and still don't object to this, but it was Hinata's decision to make after all." Hiashi said

Hinata moved over to Naruto. She stood in front of him and reached up to his mask. She saw he eyes grow wide and his paw come to cover her hand. She smiled at him and he closed his eyes and removed his paw. She pulled the mask off and laid it on the bed and moved back to packing her things. Naruto kept his eyes closed not wanting to see Hiashi hatred. Hiashi looked upon the boy sad at what the former Konoha-nin had done to him.

" Well I didn't expect the kitsune ears." Hiashi said hoping to lighten the mood

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise and saw Hiashi still standing in front of him smiling, "It happened just recently." Naruto said he ears reveling his true feelings

" Oh? And why is that?" Hiashi asked seeing the fox ears lover on Naruto's head

Hinata looked back at the two. Naruto shrugged, "We're still unsure why."

" Well I think I need to go see the elders about some family matter. Hinata if you need anything else just have Neji bring it to you. Naruto-san nice to see you hope to you come by again soon." Hiashi said and with that he exited the room

Naruto stood there shocked at what had happened. Hinata finished backing the last of the things she needed and Naruto grabbed the bag and they left the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

On their way back a number of the villagers saw them and though it was odd that someone was Anbu Kitsune walking around when there hadn't been one in years, but though little of it, but a few though it strange. Some had even noticed a number of the younger ninjas heading into Konoha forest. Three men looked at each other.

" Do you think it's him?" one asked

" Who else could it be I mean the Kitsune mask and he hasn't been see in town since we trashed his place." Another said

" But he has the Hyuuga heir with him we can't do anything with her with him." The last one said

" We just need to get her away from the bakemono and then we can deal with him. It's a pity he wasn't there when we trashed his place." The first man said again

" Are you crazy! Did you see what he did to Hyuuga Neji in the Chuunin exam when he was a Genin. Think of how powerful he is now. He's trained under the Sannin Jiraiya and I've heard his on very good terms with the Hokage too." The last man said

" He's probably using his Kitsune Magic on them to do what he wants, same with the Hyuuga Heir. That's why we need to follow them and get her away from him, so we can finish him once and for all." The second man said

The three then looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

* * *

As the two returned to Naruto's house he let out a yawn, " I'm going to skip breakfast Hinata-chan and take a nap."

" Alright Naruto-kun I have to meet with my team, so I might be gone when you wake up." Hinata told him

Naruto nodded heading upstairs to his room and Hinata headed to the kitchen to make a quick snack.

As Naruto reached his room and collapsed onto his bed had was instantly asleep.

" **Finally I never thought he'd go back to sleep. Now to wait for the girl to leave and then I can make my move."** Kyuubi said to himself inside the room he was in

He waited a couple more minutes and he heard the front door shut telling him Hinata had left.

" **Finally I can come out."** Kyuubi said

In an instant the Golden Kyuubi was where Naruto had once been. It got up and stretched it legs to get the soreness out he was feeling. His tails swished in excitement of how the Hokage would react to the new of the release for the jutsu.

Looking behind him, **" Well if I'm heading out in public better not cause a panic."**

With that Kyuubi's tails started to merge until there was only one big giant fluff tail waving behind him.

" **This way I won't be attacked, I hope."** Kyuubi said as he headed to the open window in Naruto's room.

* * *

Suna Tate – Sand Shield

Imoto – Little Sister


	10. Chapter 10

Unbeknownst to Kyuubi, Hinata hadn't really left on her free will. The villagers that though she was going to be harmed by the so called 'demon' had come in to take her to their meeting place for safety until they were able to deal with the Naruto.

As they finally reached the hut they used as a meeting place they let go of Hinata.

" What are you doing?" Hinata asked afraid they might try to do something to her

" Why we're saving you of course." One man said smiling at the deed they had done

" Saving me? From what?" Hinata now asked confused

" From that bakemono that is making you do his bidding." The other villager said

" Demo, Naruto-kun…" Hinata started, but was stopped by the last villager

" There is no use in talking to her the bakemono had brainwashed her. We need to wait until he leaves the house and attack him and finish him off finally." The man said

" DEMO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Hinata shouted

The three looked at her sadly thinking she was not in her right mind. One villager walked over to her.

" I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's for your own safety." The man said as he proceeded to place tape on her mouth from shouting anymore

" Do we really have to do that?" another asked upset at having to bind and tape the girls mouth

" If we don't he'll hear her and come before we're ready." The man told the other

The man that asked the questioned nodded still looking at Hinata sad they had to do all this to the Hyuuga heir.

* * *

Kyuubi after walking for a good while finally got tired of it taking so long to get there, "Oh forget this."

With that flames erupted underneath him and engulfed him as he disappeared.

In the Hokage's office Tsunade and Jiraiya were going though all the ancient scrolls at their disposal trying to figure out how to change Naruto back to normal. As Jiraiya was walking out of the Hokage's scroll rooms he jumped back suddenly as fire rose from the ground. The two Sannin readied for an attack, but then saw Kyuubi sitting there smirking at them.

" **I love you humans reactions to my jutsu."** Kyuubi said with amusement

" Kyuubi what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya walked over the shut the door, so no one would see the fox

" **Oh I thought I check in and see how things are progressing with ending the jutsu on the kit."** Kyuubi said walking over to the pile of scrolls and jumping on a chair

He moved his head looking at each scroll seeing that they still had no clue what would reverse the jutsu.

" We're looking, but so far you've found nothing." Jiraiya told the curious fox

" **As you wouldn't with what you researching in. These things are too new to hold the answers." **Kyuubi said annoyed with what they were looking in

" To new? I have you know that all of those scrolls there are as old as Konoha itself." Tsunade argued with him

" **And thus they're too new."** Kyuubi said smirking

Tsunade eyed him, " You know something don't you?"

" **Maybe."** Kyuubi said messing with the Sannin minds

**_Oh how I love to mess with humans. This is all too easy._** Kyuubi thought

" Kitsune what do you know." Tsunade said

" **Hump, I don't care if you are the Hokage and the kit thinks of you as a precious person I'm still a Oni to be feared, so don't call me kitsune. The only one I allow to call me that is kit."** Kyuubi said annoyed and letting a little of his killing intent out for only the two to feel

Tsunade gulped at what she felt, " Kyuubi I'm only worried for Otouto and I don't wish for you to hide things from use if you know something."

Kyuubi nodded, **" Well you know about what happened a few weeks ago with the kit."**

" You mean with the kitsune ears? Hai." Tsunade said

" **Well when that happened I was able to feel the kits emotions and that's when I figured out what suppressed the jutsu. At least that's what it did then."** Kyuubi said

" So what is it?" Jiraiya asked hoping it would be something they could fix easily

" **Alright so let me ask you this what are the releases for the two jutsu Orochimaru mixed up?"** Kyuubi asked still messing with the two

" Kyuubi this is no time for games." Jiraiya said sternly

" **Humor me."** Kyuubi said smiling

Tsunade signed, " Both can only be removed by the person who applied the jutsu."

" **Wrong! And here I thought you two were smart. It's correct that the two jutsu can be removed by the person that applied them, but there is always another way to remove them."** Kyuubi told the two

" But that's all our scrolls have in them." Tsunade said shocked there was another way to remove the jutsu.

" **Hai, that's why I said your scrolls are to new. They don't have a ten thousand year old Oni's memories."** Kyuubi said smirking from his statement

" So then what are the other releases?" Jiraiya asked

" **For the Zinrui no Kesu it the love of their soul mate."** Kyuubi told them

" And for the Seishin no Ziko o Bakuru?" Tsunade asked

" **It's the recognition that what they see on the outside is their true self."** Kyuubi explained

" So then how will that help us undo this jutsu?" Jiraiya asked

" **First off we will never be able to undo the jutsu."** Kyuubi said smirking and covering his ears

" NANI!" the two shouted echoed out of the window

" What do you mean we can't remove it? You said there's a way." Tsunade asked angrily

" **Oh there's a way alright, but the only one that can remove it is the kit."** Kyuubi told the two

" If that's the case he'll be like that forever." Jiraiya said earning him a large lump of his head

" Baka is he's going to be the next Hokage he'll figure it out." Tsunade told him

" **Indeed he will figure it out, but how long it will take is the only question."** Kyuubi said

" So how is it that he'll finally be able to change back?" Tsunade asked

" **Take how to end the two jutsu and the information the two gave you and figure it out."** Kyuubi said as he walked over to the open window and basked in the sun until the two figured it out

_Why I outta!_ Tsunade thought, _Ok get a hold of yourself he is Otouto too, so you can't kill him, but you can hurt him a lot! Iie, I need to figure this out and then he'll talk to us again. The first jutsu can only be released by the love of their soul mate and the other the person must understand what they're seeing is what's on the inside. This just doesn't make sense._

Tsunade looked over at Kyuubi glaring at him for not telling them the answer, _I swear he's more like Otouto than one would think. Ok what did they tell me about what happened? The ears appeared when he was upset and the disappeared before he fell asleep with Hinata._ Kyuubi said he could feel what Otouto was feeling.

" Kyuubi." Tsunade suddenly spoke

Kyuubi lifted his head up and looked over at her, " What was he feeling before he fell asleep?" she asked

Kyuubi smiled at her questioned, **" Calm and carefree like he didn't have a care in the world at the time."**

With that he put his head back down.

_He was with Hinata and he was feeling calm and carefree? Those two emotions not in Otouto's vocabulary anywhere. Love of soul mate and understanding one's inner self? It couldn't be._ Tsunade suddenly thought

She looked over at Kyuubi, who was looking at her grinning like a mad man, **" Figured it out already? My that's is quick."**

Jiraiya was looking at the two at a complete loss, " Mind telling me how we're going to change Gaki back?"

" Kyuubi's right we can't do it the only one that can it Otouto himself." Tsunade said

" Ookaaay, so how is he going to change back then?" Jiraiya asked

" **He had to finally realized his inner feeling for his soul mate." **Kyuubi said still smiling

Jiraiya looked at the fox and then Tsunade who was now smiling also, " How he going to do that? Better yet how are we going to find his soul mate?" Jiraiya asked still confused

" I swear you are sometimes so much like Otouto." Tsunade said annoyed at his question, " Jiraiya think about what they told us about what happened."

Jiraiya thought about what they had told him as he finally realized his eyes grew wide and then Tsunade saw it the sukebei look crossed his face.

" Don't even think about it Jiraiya." Tsunade said annoyed he was thinking that way again, especially in front of her.

" So we just need for him to figure it out." Jiraiya said happily

" **That more easier said than done."** Kyuubi said the two turned to look at him, **" He feels she's only there on orders from the Hokage and not out of her own free will, but I can tell he does have feeling for her, he just doesn't think she'll return them, so he doesn't say anything."**

" So we really can't do anything." Tsunade said sadly

" **Iie, he has to figure it out on his own. I'm sorry your searching was all in vain for me to give you this information."** Kyuubi said hanging his head

" Nonsense Kyuubi at least we know now what it is that will change him back." Tsunade said smiling

Kyuubi nodded and disappeared in flames again to appear in Naruto's room as he laid on the bed the fix changed forms back to that of Naruto.

* * *

At Team 8 meeting place Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were still waiting on Hinata.

" I wonder where she is?" Kiba asked

" It is unlike her to not come without telling one of us she'll be late." Shino stated

" Hai, but she might have to have stayed to look after Naruto." Kurenai said

" Iie, I feel something isn't right here." Shino said

The two looked at him, " Shino do you still have a Kikaichuu bug on her?" Kurenai asked

" I only use them if we're on missions if we are here I don't have them stay with you." Shino said

" You two listen, I'm going to head to the Hokage tower to see if she has seen her. Kiba, I wasn't you and Akamaru to head to Naruto's house and see if she's still there with him." Kurenai said

" What do you want me to do?" Shino asked

" Shino send out some of your Kikaichuu Bug and see if they can find her." Kurenai told her

They nodded as the group separated and head out.

* * *

Kurenai finally reached the Hokage's office and knocked, but no one answered. As she entered she saw flames disappeared from the floor and stood there shocked at what she had seen.

" Was that Kyuubi?" Kurenai asked surprised he was just in the room and everything was Ok

" Hai, he came to tell us some information he had on how to end the jutsu." Tsunade said

" Can we…" Kurenai started, but saw Tsunade shook her head, " Oh." She said sadly

" What brings you here Kurenai if memory serves me you normally training with your team now?" Tsunade now asked

" I came to ask if you see Hinata. We've been waiting for an hour and she didn't show up." Kurenai told her

" Iie, I haven't seen her. She still might be at Otouto's though." Tsunade said

" Hai, I thought of that too and sent Kiba and Akamaru out there to see if she is there. Shino… he said he had a bad feeling. I had him send out some of his bugs to find her too." Kurenai said

" You think there might be a problem?" Jiraiya asked

" I don't know, but my team is good at feeling if something is wrong and they normally are right." Kurenai said

Tsunade interlaced her fingers and looked at Kurenai, " If you can't find her come to me ASAP."

Kurenai nodded and disappeared back to her teams meeting spot in case Hinata showed up late.

* * *

Back at Naruto's house a couple of minutes after Kyuubi had arrived back Naruto awoke from what he knew to be a nap not knowing of Kyuubi going to see Tsunade.

Naruto stretched as he sat up, " Man that was a good nap. I've never felt this rested before."

Suddenly a loud banging was heard form the front door.

" Alright, alright I'm coming." Naruto said loudly for the person to hear as he made his way down the steps passing the kitchen, not paying any attention to it.

As Naruto went to open the door it was forcefully kicked in and Naruto was flung away and hit the bottom steps.

" Chikusyou that hurts." Naruto said angrily standing up and rubbing his back

He looked up to see Kiba standing in the doorway looking worried.

" Damn it Kiba you better have a good excuse for that." Naruto said angry

" Have you seen Hinata?" Kiba asked looking around the house worried

" Iie, she left about an hour ago to meet with you." Naruto said confused about what was going on

" Hai, she was suppose to, but she never got there." Kiba said

Naruto stood shocked and started to walk around the house to see if she was still there. Though he didn't think she was after all the ruckus the two had just made and she didn't come running to see what was wrong. Kiba too started to look from room to room until he got to the kitchen.

" NARUTO!" Kiba shouted

Naruto hearing the distress in Kiba's voice came running to where he was He looked at Kiba questioning what he wanted, " Nani?"

Kiba pointed to the kitchen and Naruto looked there he was what Kiba was seeing. The kitchen was in shambles. The table was in pieces along with the chairs and a number of the cabinets had been opened and the contents were all over the floor.

" **Kit this isn't good."** Kyuubi said to him

_I know._ Naruto told him growing angry at what he was seeing

" It looks like how we found you apartment." Kiba said out loud

When Kiba said that Naruto and Kyuubi knew what had happened, " They found me."

Naruto anger rose even more as he spoke these words and Naruto backed up at the killing intent that was flowing off of him. Soon Naruto turned to Kiba is once blue eyes now purple and anger showing in them.

" Kiba go back and tell Obaa-chan that the people that trashed my apartment have taken Hinata-chan." Naruto said

" How do you know it's them?" Kiba asked

" **We** just do." Naruto growled

In that instant he transformed into the Golden Kyuubi and started sniffing around for Hinata's scent. Once he found it he looked at Kiba, who was still standing there.

" WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE TAKE AKAMARU AND GET GOING!" Naruto shouted

Kiba ran out of the house and jumped on top of Akamaru, " Let go buddy as fast as you can to Hokage Tower." Kiba told his large dog

Akamaru barked in acknowledgement of Kiba's words and they were gone in an instant. Back in the house Naruto had just moved outside to track the scent.

" **Kit it's her."** Kyuubi assured him

" I know and there are three humans with her." Naruto said

" **Are you sure it the ones that trashed your apartment and not ninjas from another village that have kidnapped her?" **Kyuubi asked

" Iie, it's them I can smell my scent on them to. It's the ones that trashed my apartment." Naruto said

" **Then you need to be careful if they see you like you are now they will attack."** Kyuubi said

" Suggestions?" Naruto asked

" **Go to one tails mode to sneak up on them. They won't pay attention to a one tailed kitsune."** Kyuubi told him

" But my color?" Naruto asked

" **It'll be alright they won't pay attention and if they do they'll just think the colors rare."** Kyuubi told him

" Alright." Naruto said as he caused his tails to merge into one.

With that he headed off towards Hinata's scent.

* * *

Kiba rushed back to the Hokage Tower stopping at their training area to pick up Kurenai. As they reached the tower Shino was already there as one of his Kikaichuu bugs had informed him of what had happened. The three rushed into Tsunade's office.

" Hokage-sama she's been taken." Kurenai said loudly as they group ran in

" NANI?" Tsunade shouted placing her hand on her desk and standing up

" IZUMO, KOTETSU!" Tsunade shouted

The two Chuunin guards appeared immediately, " Find the rest of the Chuunin 9 and Gai's team and get them here immediately. Also go tell Hiashi I need to see him it's highly important." Tsunade told the two

They nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" Alright we need to form search parties to find her." Tsunade said

" He'll find her before we can do that." Kiba said

" He? You mean Naruto?" Tsunade questioned

Kiba nodded, "Chikusyou, Jiraiya go after him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Tsunade told the man

Jiraiya nodded and jumped out of the window summoning a warrior toad to get faster to Naruto's house.

Minutes later the people that had been summoned were in Tsunade's office.

" Hokage-sama might I ask why I was summoned?" Hiashi asked

" Hai, I was just informed that Hinata didn't' make it to team practice she had today." Tsunade explained, Hiashi along with Neji now grew worried, " Kurenai sent Kiba to check and see if she might have forgotten and was taking care of Otouto, but when he arrived Otouto told him she had left an hour before."

" So where is she?" Neji asked worried

Tsunade held up her hand to stop him from saying anymore, "As the two searched they found Naruto's kitchen in shambles. Naruto told Kiba it was like the way his apartment had looked. As we speak Naruto is tracking the man that took her." Tsunade said

" Is that wise?" Hiashi asked concerned

Tsunade looked at the man angrily, " Hiashi I know you are currently worried for your Musume safety, but you should know Otouto wouldn't do anything to harm her." Tsunade said

" I know he wouldn't, but in his current condition." Hiashi said

" As soon as Kiba told me Otouto was tracking them I sent Jiraiya out to find him. He should be getting close to him right now. I need you all to head over to Otouto's house and start searching from there." Tsunade said

" Hai." All the Chuunin and Jounin said a disappeared in a large could of smoke

That left of Tsunade and Hiashi in the room, " Hokage-sama I didn't mean anything.."

Tsunade raised her hand, " I know you didn't Hiashi. It just if anything happens to Hinata I really don't know how Naruto's going to react."

Hiashi signed and nodded, " That boy still doesn't realize that she cares for him does he?"

Tsunade shook her head, " If he did he's be normal now."

Hiashi looked at her puzzled and Tsunade started to explain what Kyuubi had told her and Jiraiya earlier that morning.

* * *

Jiraiya arrived at Naruto's house he was able to tell which way the boy had gone.

" Even in kitsune mode his stealth sucks." Jiraiya said walking running into the woods at all the broken tree limbs that the boy had gone into.

As he started jumping from tree to tree a number of minutes passed until he stopped some yellow moving quickly though the trees in front of him.

" GAKI!" Jiraiya said loudly

The figure stopped on its current branch and looked back at the voice, " Ero-sennin, they took her." He growled

" We know, but you need to calm down. Both of you! They won't hurt her they are Konoha villagers after all." Jiraiya said

" THEY **KIDNAPPED** HER!" Naruto said angrily

" Hai, they did, but what do you think they thought they were doing?" Jiraiya asked him

Naruto calmed down at his question and tilted his head to the side; " They probably think they're protecting her from me."

" Also you still need to work on your stealth." Jiraiya said

" That wasn't me. They caused all that mess." Naruto told him angry he'd think he'd be that messy

" Right, so we need to sneak up on them. They're probably expecting you to show up, but not looking like that." Jiraiya said

Naruto smirked at his words, " That's why I didn't keep the nine tails out."

" **Iie it's because I told you to take them down."** Kyuubi retorted

_Urusai!_ Naruto told Kyuubi

Jiraiya looked at the boy seeing his smirk turn into annoyance.

" Gaki?" Jiraiya questioned

Naruto looked at him surprised, " Kyuubi said something that annoyed me."

" **Iie, I just told you the truth."** Kyuubi said

" I told you to shut it." Naruto said out loud now

" Um, if you two can stop your fight I think we need to find Hinata." Jiraiya said

Naruto looked at him and nodded, _We'll continue this later Kyuubi._

" **I'll win in the end so why bother."** Kyuubi told him

The two started to move again Naruto tracking Hinata's scent.

* * *

At the same time the group that Tsunade had sent out had arrived at Naruto's house. They noticed a red object on one side of the clearing. As the group moved to it they saw it was the toad they knew as Gamakichi.

" Yo!" Gamakichi said raising one of it webbed feet

" Jiraiya summon you to help us?" Kakashi asked

" Yep, come on they are rather far in the forest now." Gamakichi said and started to hop away

As he got further in the forest the chibi toad took to the trees and a surprisingly fast pace. The group was able to keep track of him. Kiba and Akamaru rushed quickly on the ground following the villager's trail they left.

Jiraiya and Naruto arrived at the hut the three villagers were keeping Hinata in. The three said villagers were outside the hut's door talking.

" We can't just leave her here." One-man said upset

" For right now we have to she could go back to the Hokage and tell her what we plan to do to the bakemono. You know by law we still can't do anything to it." Another man said annoyed at what they had to do

" But still leaving her tied up in there is just not right." The man said

" I know, but she won't be like that for long." The last man said placing his hand on his friends shoulder

Naruto growled at the things they had just said about Hinata. The three hearing the noise looking at where it had come from.

"Who…who's there?" one man asked afraid a ninja had see what they had done and followed them

" Just great Gaki." Jiraiya whispered angrily

" I don't care." Naruto said angrily

" If you don't come out now well come in after you." Another man said brandishing a kunai

" Are you crazy?" the first man asked looking at the others weapon

" Watch they'll come out." The other man said smirking

Still no one came form where the noise had come from. Finally the other man with them picked up a stone and threw it at where the noise had been. When the stone hit the ground a yellow colored fox sprang out of the bushes.

" It's just a kitsune." The man that threw the rock said

The one man that was worried calmed down at his statement, but the other still holding the kunai looked at the fox suspiciously.

" Strange." The man said

The two looked over at him, " I've never seen a yellow kitsune before."

The fox was now sitting in front of the bushed looking at the three grinned at his words.

" Well that might be because I'm not a normal kitsune, Ba.ka." The fox now spoke

To say that the three men were shocked was an understatement. The fox then started to move towards them and as it did it's one tail fanned out into nine.

" It's the Kyuubi." One of them said

" Impossible the Kyuubi was red not yellow." Another said

" Maybe this is a new Kyuubi." The third man said his grip tightening on the kunai

" Nope." The fox spoke, " Same Kyuubi you've known all along."

" You're the boy." The first man said

The fox just continued grinning at the three as he moved closer to them.

" Give me Hinata-chan." Naruto growled

" Never you've tricked her with you magic, kitsune she need to be away from you for the effect to end." One man said

Both Naruto and the still hidden Jiraiya scoffed at his words.

" Yeah right if only Gaki new the girl is head over heels for him." Jiraiya whispered

It was then he sensed other coming and then there were people beside of him. As he looked over his shoulder the group of Naruto's friends and their sensei's were there.

" Shuu." Jiraiya said to them holding his finger up to his mouth

the group quietly moved over to where Jiraiya was

" Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked

Jiraiya pointed out to the clearing where Naruto was slowly walking towards the three cowering villagers.

" Are you going to stop him?" Ino asked worried about what would happen to them after the last incident with Oto

" Nope." Jiraiya said, " Let him have fun with them. I'll only intervene if he starts going to far."

What the villagers didn't see, but everyone hiding saw, was Naruto created a Bunshin of himself and then it disappeared. They noticed some movement of the hut's door. Naruto continued to grow closer to the three started to grow and bare his teeth at them with his anger coming out from him.

" Give me Hinata-chan." Naruto said again angrily

" As I told you before bakemono we will not let you keep the Hyuuga heir as you slave." One man said

Naruto started to howl with laughter at his words.

" What's so funny?" The man asked annoyed at being laughed at

" You think Hinata-chan is my slave? She's staying there out of the kindness of her own heart as a mission." Naruto said chuckling

* * *

Inside the hut Naruto's Bunshin was moving to find Hinata as quick as he could. He heard a muffled voice and saw Hinata in the corner tied up and her mouth covered in tap. He looked back at the door angrily at what the man had done to her. As he did this he also communicated with Naruto was they had done. Upon learning this Naruto grew angrier.

* * *

" You tied her up and taped her? And you say I'm the bakemono. What reason would you have to do that?" Naruto asked rage flowing off of him as he also started to grow in size

" How did you…" one man said shocked

Naruto's eyes glowed purple with rage as he approached the men continuing to grow.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the hut the Bunshin managed to bite the rope binds on Hinata in half and she ripped off the tape.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily and hugged her

" I'm glad you're safe Hinata-chan, but I need to get you out of here. The real me is currently keeping the baka's busy." The Bunshin said

" The real you?" Hinata asked surprised

The Bunshin nodded, " Come on. Get on."

With that Hinata climbed onto the Bunshin back as he grew in size to accommodate the new weight.

* * *

Outside the hut the strain from what Naruto was doing was starting to wear on him as he finally stopped growing and was now able to stare at the three men in the eye.

" **Kit you need to end this now or you're going to hurt yourself badly."** Kyuubi said worried

_I didn't know you cared Kyuubi._ Naruto told him

Naruto started to run towards the three as fast as they thought he could and he jumped in the air claws extended growling looking very menacing. He then dropped down directly in front of the three.

" Boo." Naruto said smiling causing the man to faint

The group that was watching him from the bushes all sweat dropped at his antics.

Jiraiya shook his head, " I should of know he do something like that."

" Baka." Sasuke said

Naruto then turned his head as his Bunshin appeared with Hinata on his back. As she got off it disappeared. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

" I'm glad you're safe Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling

Hinata smiled back at him and then she looked shocked as she noticed he started to sway. She ran up to him as he suddenly collapsed and she caught him before he could hit the ground hard.

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata said worried as the others ran out of their hiding place concern lacing their faces

Naruto puffed back to his human mode and smiled up at her, " Gomen, I kinda' went over board with that form."

With that Naruto lost consciousness in Hinata's arms, " Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she hugged him and cried for what he had done for her

As the others reached Naruto Sakura ran in front of all of them.

" GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sakura said urgently

As she reached the two she swept her now glowing green hands over Naruto's body. Hinata looked at her worried, but she looked up at her and smiled.

" He'll be alright Hinata. The baka just drained a lot of their chakra." Sakura informed her

Hinata smiled happy he wasn't too badly hurt. The sensei's went over to the three unconscious villagers and picked them up and threw them over their shoulder.

" Jiraiya, we're going to take these three to Hokage-sama for her to deal with." Asuma said

Jiraiya nodded as Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai left the group. Kakashi walked over to the two girls and picked Naruto up and placed him on has back.

" You know I do think this getting a habit for you." Jiraiya said smiling at Kakashi

Kakashi smiled under his mask and chuckled, " Maybe so, but for Arashi-sensei's Musuko I'll put up with it."

The groups smiled and followed the two adults back to Naruto's house. As they reached the house Kakashi walked to Naruto's room and placed him in bed and went back downstairs.

" Well I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon, so you all can return home." Jiraiya said

The group nodded and started to leave.

* * *

Kikaichuu – Destruction Bugs

Urusai – Shut up/ Be Quiet

Bunshin - Clone


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the Hokage Tower the sensei's were arriving with the three villagers on their shoulder. As soon as Hiashi and Tsunade felt their presence they turned to see them appear.

" Who are there men?" Hiashi asked surprised at the villager being brought in

" They are the man that kidnapped your Musume, though from what we heard they thought they were rescuing her." Asuma explained

" Rescuing?" Tsunade asked angrily clenching her fists at the unconscious men's actions

" Hai, apparently they thought Naruto had used kitsune magic on her and had made her his slave." Kurenai said scoffing at her words

It was then that Hiashi broke out laughing at the men reasoning. It was Hiashi's laughter that caused the three to awake from passing out. The sensei's placed a binding jutsu on them and stood them in front of the Hokage. When they saw whom they were in front of they grew white.

" You have a good reason to be scared." Tsunade said angrily

" Demo, Hokage-sama we were just…" one man started but was interrupted by Hiashi

" Kidnapping my Musume." Hiashi said seriously

" Iie, we rescued her from the bakemono." Another man said

He was then sent though the wall by one of Tsunade's punches, " OTOUTO IS NO BAKEMONO!"

" Hai, the only bakemono I see here are you two and you now severely injured friend there." Hiashi said looking at the unconscious man in the wall

" Demo, he…" the first man spoke trying to explain their actions

" My Musume is taking care of him as a mission by the Hokage-sama. She was never kidnapped by him." Hiashi told them

" Then why is he living out in the middle of Konoha Forest? In an unknown house on top of that?" the last man asked

" That house was left to him by his Otouto and since you three so kindly trashed his apartment I decided to let him know about his family and live there finally. That place is so far out only a ninja has enough strength to get out there without being tired out from the trip." Tsunade said

" It has a family?" the man asked shocked

Tsunade grew annoyed at how they were referring to Naruto, " Hai, Naruto had a family, but they both died during the Kyuubi attack."

" Then who?" the other asked confused

" For now that's still S-class info, but when I do tell you all, which I assure you will be sometime soon, you'll regret how you've treated him." Tsunade said glaring at the men

" Asuma, Kurenai, get them out of my sight. Have Ibiki have a little talk with them. Gai, get the other and take him to the hospital tell Shizune to heal him and have Anbu guard on him till he's can be taken to Ibiki too." Tsunade said turning her back on the villagers

The sensei's nodded and grabbed one man and disappeared in a cloud of smoke again.

" Well that was interesting." Hiashi said

" Indeed, Do you wish to come?" Tsunade said grabbing her green jacket

Hiashi nodded as the two left her office and headed towards the Konoha Forest.

* * *

In Naruto's room the boy was in a deep sleep as he opened his eyes he noticed one thing he was staring at a burning Konoha.

" **No this again."** Naruto heard someone groan in annoyance

He looked to his side and was a grizzly sized Kyuubi beside of him.

" **Really kit must you drag me into this same nightmare every time you have it?"** Kyuubi questioned tired of being here again

" But I just got here." Naruto told the fox confused

As they looked out onto Konoha what was left standing was on fire with the other half of the village a giant crater. Naruto was wide eyed at the devastation that and happening to his precious village. A tear ran down his eye at the sight. Kyuubi looked up at the boy.

" **Kit why are we back here again?"** Kyuubi asked annoyed

Naruto now noticed the fox and was shocked he was here, " Kyuubi I…he's coming." Naruto said worried

" **He? He's who? You have been hiding something for me haven't you?"** Kyuubi asked shocked narrowing his eyes at Naruto

Naruto frowned, " The one that's been causing me problems recently. The reason my emotions are all messed up."

" **Then why am I back here?"** Kyuubi asked now confused

" Because we are now connected." Another voices said

It was then a figure in a tattered black hooded cloak jumped in front of the two. He stood there not moving for a while.

" Why do you still torment me?" Naruto asked the figure angrily

" Because I only show you what will happen." The figure said as smirk lacing in his voice

" **What will happen? Who did this?"** Kyuubi asked confused at who this other figure was

The first time he had been in this place it was already burnt to the ground and Naruto was in the middle crying. He had comforted the boy, and that was also when he had first see this figure, but he disappeared before he could get close to see who or what it was.

**_This is the person from before the one that reminded me of the Hebi._** Kyuubi thought

The figure pulled down the hood of the cloak and revealed itself to the two. Kyuubi was shocked at what he saw. The figure looked like Naruto, but even more animalistic. He had two fox ears' coming out of his head. His hair looked like it was soaked in blood with a little bit of the original golden yellow showing though. The face of the figure was elongated to have him look like he now had a muzzle, but it was still all skin. He eyes were redder then Kyuubi's eyes. As Kyuubi looked down he saw the figures legs were like his and he could have sworn he saw something swaying behind him, almost like a tail.

" I did what you see before you." The figure said smirking motioning behind to the burning village

" **Who are you?"** Kyuubi asked angrily

The figure pointed at Naruto, " Him."

Kyuubi looked at the boy who lowered his head.

Kyuubi shook his head not believing the figure, **" Kit could never do this."**

" Quiet right, but you could say I am what would had been created if the baka Hebi had performed the jutsu correctly. Thought I must hand it to the Uchiha boy if he hadn't of killed that Hebi I would have and then headed strait for Konoha. I call myself Syoukinai." The figure said smirking

Kyuubi looked at him with a look of you've got to be kidding me, but the figure didn't blink.

" **So what, you like an evil version of kit?"** Kyuubi asked

The figure snorted at this insult, " Not likely, I'm a completely different entity. Much more powerful then either of you."

" **Kit would never do this to Konoha."** Kyuubi told Syoukinai angrily

" Your are right he wouldn't, but I'm slowly gaining control and soon he won't be able to stop me and when I do finally get free no one will be left alive in this god forsaken village. Unlike here." Syoukinai said smirking

" **What do you mean unlike here?"** Kyuubi asked

" I was able to create this world from his nightmares, but I can't make humans in it for the pleasure of killing. He won't let me." Syoukinai said looking at Naruto angrily

**_So Kit still has control over him._** Kyuubi thought

" Well I'm off to destroy more of this worthless village. More practice for me before I come out to play." With that the figure disappeared.

* * *

Back in the house Tsunade and Hiashi had just arrived. The three in the kitchen looked up as they heard the door opened.

" Jiraiya?" Tsunade questioned loudly trying to figure out where they were

" In the kitchen." Jiraiya answered back

As the two headed to the kitchen they saw Hinata was serving then tea.

" Hokage-sama, Otousan would you like some?" Hinata asked smiling at the visitors

The two smiled at her and nodded. Hinata moved to the cabinet to grab two more teacups. She came back with the cup and sat them in front of where the two new people were and poured the tea. Tsunade looked at her and smiled. After she finished pouring her father tea he stopped her by placing his hand on hers.

Hinata looked up at him confused, " I'm glad you're alright Musume." Hiashi said smiling

Hinata smiled back at him even her eyes smiled, " Hai, Naruto-kun saved me again."

" Where is he Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked concerned

" In his room sleeping apparently the stuff he did in his Kyuubi form take a toll on him and almost drained him of their chakra from what Sakura was able to gather." Kakashi answered

* * *

Naruto and Kyuubi were now back Kyuubi's room with him looking at the boy that stood in front of him with his head down.

" **So this is what you didn't tell me before?"** Kyuubi asked angrily

Naruto sighed, " I didn't see who did it before. This is only the second time I've met him face to face. He has something to do with the jutsu the Hebi did that's all I knew. He keeps on getting stronger each day and I don't know what to do." continuing to look at the floor

Kyuubi looked at the boy sadly, **_Oh kit._**

Kyuubi reached two of his tails out and wrapped them around Naruto and pulled the boy to him. Naruto looked up at the fox-like version of him tears streaming down his face.

" Kyuubi I'm afraid. One day I won't be strong enough and I'll let him win and he'll destroy my home and family. I don't know what to do." Naruto said holding onto the tails as if they were a support line

Kyuubi sighed at the boy's predicament, **" You must tell them Kit."**

Naruto shook his head, " I can't they'll throw me out."

" **Now Kit after all you have been through. With me I don't know how many times trying to take control of you to destroy the village. Have they given up on you?"** Kyuubi questioned

" I..Iie." Naruto said sniffling suddenly his face contorted into pain.

" **Kit? KIT!"** Kyuubi said seeing the boy in pain as his screams started echoing in the room as Kyuubi watched shocked at the boy changed more to resemble Syoukinai

Naruto had tears streaming down his face from the pain, " Can't…let her…see..me." Naruto voice cracked out between his screams of pain.

* * *

The group was still talking about what happened when a scream and surge of enormous chakra ripped through the house. The group moved as fast as they could up the stairs to get to Naruto's room. As they were about to open the door they heard Naruto.

" HINATA-CHAN STAY OUT!" Naruto screamed pain lacing his voice

" Naruto-kun!" Hinata said worried at the sound of his voice from behind the door

" Don't come in Hinata-chan, STAY AWAY!" Naruto said fearfully as another screamed echoed from the room

" Gaki we're coming in." Jiraiya said sternly

" IIE!" Naruto said but another scream ripped though the house again

" Gomen Gaki, but you can't do anything to stop us." Jiraiya said as he opened the door

Tsunade looked over at Hinata who was standing there crying again, " Hinata stay here for now."

Hinata nodded and stayed by the door as the adults entered and shut the door behind them. Naruto was covered in red chakra that was swirling violently around him.

" **KIT YOU HAVE TO FIGHT HIM!"** Kyuubi shouted

" I'm trying." Naruto said through clenched teeth and tear soaked eyes

" Trying to what Otouto?' Tsunade asked

" Fighting him off." Naruto said

" Who?" Jiraiya asked confused

" **Tell them kit!"** Kyuubi said

" Syoukinai." Naruto said

" Who the hell is Syoukinai ?" Jiraiya asked now confused

" He's the one that's causing me to transform further. He's what the jutsu was suppose to make me." Naruto said pain filling his voice

Soon the chakra stopped and Naruto was breathing heavily in his bed. He looked over at them and saw their shocked expression.

" Nani?" Naruto asked

He noticed his voice sounded more ruff and he got out of bed the first thing he noticed was his legs and feet were now Kyuubi's, just like Syoukinai had been.

" IIE!" he screamed as he got back into bed pulling the sheet on top of him and curling up into a tight ball.

" Otouto come out." Tsunade said softly trying to comfort the boy

She moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

" IIE!" Naruto shouted a quiet sob could be heard from under the sheets

Tsunade touched his shoulder to have him turn to look at her, but his violently shrugged it off. Tsunade looked at the other worried about what to do now. It was then that the door squeaked open as Hinata peeked into the room tears still coming out of her eyes as she looked worried at the people now looking at her. Tsunade motioned for her to be quiet, but to come in. She nodded coming in and moved beside Tsunade who was still sitting on Naruto's bed.

" Gaki come on and come out of there." Jiraiya said hoping he'd come out

" Iie, I'm turning into a bakemono. And soon I will be one that will hurt everyone I care about. Just leave me alone." Naruto said sadly moving further away from where he felt Tsunade was sitting on the bed

The adults all looked at each other and then Hinata, " All right Otouto we're leaving." Tsunade said and the adults walked out of the room

Hinata stood there silent tears still coming out of here eyes as Naruto stayed curled up under the sheets. It was then she heard it he too was crying.

" It's always the same I'm always alone." Naruto said sadly under his sheets

Hinata heard this and was surprised at his statement. Before she knew what she was doing she had moved to the other side of his bed to get closer to him. He was so upset he didn't notice the new weight to his bed or the removing of the sheet that were coving his changed body. Hinata looked down at him sadly seeing his face buried in his paws again as his body shaking from his crying. She touched him and feeling someone near he moved and embraced them crying on their shoulder. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back trying to comfort him. He started to calm down a little and noticed the scent of the person holding him.

_Iie, it's Hinata-chan. She's seen what's happened._ Naruto thought horrified at the revelation

" **Kit she's not running, she's trying to help, tell her."** Kyuubi said

But Naruto was still reluctant to tell her what was happening to him. He finally spoke after a number minutes of silence, "Arigatou."

" For what?" Hinata asked

" For staying, for not leaving me alone." Naruto said still wrapped up hugging her

" Naruto-kun the only reason the others left you alone is they thought I could help you better than they could." Hinata explained hoping he'd understand

" WHY WOULD THEY THINK THAT? THEY JUST DIDN'T WANT TO BE NEAR KONOHA'S BAKEMONO." Naruto asked anger coming from him

Hinata looked at him shocked by his outburst. Naruto saw and smelt her fear and realized what he had done and was able to calm himself down.

He growled at what he had done and then sighed calming himself down again, " Still, thank you for staying. Especially now that this had happened." Naruto motioned to his body as he spoke this.

Hinata looked at him and noticed fully what had happened. His feet were now like his hand and looked like Kyuubi's paws. He looked even more feral than before and his eyes had a tint of red starting around the irises now and his hair had streaks of red in it too. After a couple minutes of neither one saying anything Naruto finally broke the silence.

" Hinata-chan are you sure?" Naruto asked looking at her questioningly

" I'm not leaving you alone! I just wish you tell me what's going on." Hinata said sadly

Naruto looked away from her, " I…Gomen Hinata-chan I…"

Hinata looked at him and hugged him again; " It's alright Naruto-kun you don't have to tell me now. Just when you're ready, I'll be willing to listen."

Naruto looked up at her shocked by her words. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around his neck to hug her back and cry happily for not pressing the matter.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and Tsunade decided that it was time Naruto and Kyuubi come in to explain to them what he had been talking about when the surge of chakra had changed him again.

As Naruto and Hinata came into the office Tsunade nodded as the guards, who shut the door. Shizune was standing behind Tsunade. Naruto had just taken his mask off and looked at Tsunade worried knowing what she wanted to talk about. His eyes shifted over to Hinata fear in them.

Tsunade saw this, _He must not have told her yet._

" Shizune." Tsunade said and Shizune moved over to her, " Take Hinata and see were she is in her medical-jutsu training and help her."

Shizune nodded and walked over to Hinata. Hinata looked over at Naruto, who smiled at her.

" I'll be alright Hinata-chan you go and get stronger." Naruto said encouraging her

Hinata smiled at him, nodded and left the room with Shizune.

" Alright Otouto." Tsunade said as the boy looked over at her, " Since Hinata's now gone will you please explained about what you said two days ago?"

The group of adult, who were there the day they had seen him transform further were all looking at him wondering what was going on.

Naruto signed, _I guess there's no way out of this huh Kyuubi?_

" Not unless you can major league Bull Shit your way out of this one." Kyuubi said trying to be funny 

Naruto growled, " Baka Kitsune."

The group looked at him questioning his words.

" Naruto are you talking to Kyuubi?" Hiashi asked

Naruto looked at him and nodded, " Yeah he's being an ass."

" **Am not."** Kyuubi said

" Hai, you are you baka kitsune. You're always an ass to me." Naruto retorted

" **Humph." **Kyuubi responded and shut off his link with Naruto

" Finally some piece and quiet." Naruto said relieved he wasn't hearing Kyuubi anymore

" What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi questioned

" Meaning I annoyed the kitsune enough to leave me alone for a little bit." Naruto said snickering

" Otouto enough messing with Kyuubi. This is serious! I want you to tell us what's going on." Tsunade said sternly

This stopped Naruto's snickering and looked up at the group worry now in his eyes.

" Naruto, we will listen and not judge. Remember we're trying to help you return to normal." Hiashi said seeing the look in the boy eyes

Naruto signed, " Alright I guess it all started right after we arrived back home. That was the first night I met him."

" Who?" Kakashi asked

" Syoukinai." Naruto said

" Who is this Syoukinai?" Jiraiya asked still confused over who this person/ thing was

" First let me explain what happed the first night I got back…" Naruto said as he explained his first nightmare he had and how Kyuubi had come and the hooded figure that was in front of him disappeared

" Ok so the figure was this Syoukinai?" Tsunade asked trying to figure out what she was being told

" Right." Naruto said

" So what does he have to do with anything?" Kakashi asked

" I'm getting to that I was good for a number of weeks, but soon I had another nightmare. This time it was longer and Kyuubi never came." Naruto spoke still afraid of what he had seen

" What happened in this one?" Hiashi asked seeing the boy's distress

" As I arrived Konoha was as it is now. All in one piece, but as I watched something started attacking it and causing the buildings to crumble to the ground. It was then I began to panic about everyone getting hurt or if they were ok, so I started to run to the areas still intact to see if people were alright. As I got to these areas though there was no one there. I grew worried at this thinking all were dead, but the figure appeared again." Naruto said

" Did he tell you anything this time?" Tsunade asked

" Hai, he said that I was worrying over nothing. That I wouldn't allow my friend to get hurt even in a nightmare, so no one was here. I asked him who he was and he told me his name was Syoukinai. I asked him why he was in here and he explained to me he was the creation of what the jutsu from the Hebi was suppose to do, but since he messed it up he was trapped in my nightmare." Naruto explained

" So this is a good thing." Jiraiya said smiling

" Iie, it isn't." Naruto said upset growling

All the adults looked at him, " Look at me Ero-sennin what happened the other day is BECAUSE OF HIM! He's getting stronger day by day and if I can't remove this messed us jutsu…"

Naruto stopped and looked at the floor. Tsunade got up from her desk and went to the boy she engulfed him in a hug because of him worry. Suddenly Naruto grew angry that they were pitting him.

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto yelled at her

He pushed Tsunade off of him and fled though the opened window. The group looked at her and then where Naruto had exited.

" Let him go he needs to cool down from what's happening to him. I'm sure that was an effect of what this Syoukinai is trying to do to him." Tsunade said upset at what had just happened

" Hokage-sama is there a way to undo the jutsu?" Hiashi asked worried now for not only Hinata, but also Naruto's safety

" Hai." Tsunade and Jiraiya said together

" Well then why not do it?" Kakashi asked surprised at his new information

" Because we can't." Jiraiya said

" Huh?" Kakashi asked confused now

" Kakashi the only one that can undo that jutsu is Naruto and I don't know if he'll ever figure out." Tsunade said looking at Hiashi

Hiashi looked at her and saw the meaning in her eyes, " So that's what it is?"

Tsunade nodded and went to go sit back down at her desk.

" That's what? What does Naruto have to do?" Kakashi asked confused looking between Tsunade and Hiashi

" I'm not telling you sukebei. It's bad enough the super sukebei knows." Tsunade said annoyed

" Oh come on you can tell him…" Jiraiya was interrupted as Tsunade punching him in the face sent him out the building

" SHIZUNE!" Tsunade shouted

In a few minutes Shizune and Hinata walked in. Hinata looked around confused as to where Naruto went.

" He left via window Hinata." Tsunade said seeing her confusing

She then grew worried why he'd leave that was, "Musume he got a little upset and needed some air. I'm sure he'll be at his house when you arrive." Hiashi told her

She nodded, " How is she progressing Shizune?" Tsunade asked

" She's up to par with Sakura, Tsunade-sama. If she keeps this up she'll be one of out top medical-nin." Shizune said smiling at the now embarrassed girl

" Good, Hinata I want you to continue your training and whatever new jutsu Shizune showed you today." Tsunade said

Hinata nodded and bowed leaving the group to go after Naruto.

" Just like her Okaasan, eh Hiashi?" Tsunade said

" Hai." Hiashi said as he also left the office to go back to the compound and think about everything he'd learned

" Tsunade-sama where is Jiraiya?" Shizune asked

Tsunade thumbed behind her where a large portion of the wall was missing, " Tsunade-sama again?"

" Just go get him and take him to the hospital. I think I'm just going to give him a permanent room there." Tsunade said

Shizune nodded at her words and left with Kakashi to get the highly injured Toad Sannin. As soon as they all were gone Tsunade placed her face in her hand as a single tear ran down her exposed face.

" What are we going to do." Tsunade spoke sadly

* * *

Syoukinai – shortened version of Syouki de nai (insane) 


	12. Chapter 12

As Hinata got to the clearing of the house she saw Naruto sitting on the steps of the porch. He was looking right at her, but also seemed to be looking trough her.

_He must be talking to Kyuubi._ Hinata thought at seeing the glazed looking in Naruto's eyes

She walked up to him and sat next to him for a number of minutes. Still he didn't come out it. She giggled at how his face would show the emotions he was probably making because of Kyuubi. She finally had enough of just sitting there and hoped the two were finished as she touched his shoulder. He came out of the daze started by the contact and looked over surprised to see Hinata sitting there.

" Is she mad at me?" Naruto asked concern laced in his smiling question

" Hokage-sama no, why should she be?" Hinata asked

" For what I did to her." Naruto said as he thought back to how he lost control again

_It's happening more often now a day even with Hinata here._ Naruto thought

Hinata seeing him zone out again poked him in his sides.

" Hey!" Naruto said coming back to the present looking over at Hinata who was giggling at him

He started to laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

" Come on Naruto-kun." Hinata said getting up and offering him her hand pulling him up off the step and they started walking

" To where?" Naruto asked

" To the back." Hinata said

" Why?" Naruto now asked confused

" To spar." Hinata explained to him

At this Naruto stopped causing Hinata to also stop. She looked back at him and looked at her worried.

" Hinata-chan I don't think that's such a good idea." Naruto said worried

" If you're afraid I'll get hurt then don't bother." Hinata said sternly

At her words Naruto looked at her surprised, " The only way you'll be able to control these new powers of your is with training and I need it too. So in the end this helps us both."

" But I could…" Naruto started but was stopped from the glare he received from Hinata

_See looks scarier then Sakura when she does that._ Naruto thought

" Iie, you won't and I'm not as weak as you think I am." Hinata said as she started pulling him to the back

Naruto gulped at the mess he had just gotten himself into.

" **Nice going kit. Even I knew better than to say that to my mate."** Kyuubi said

Naruto mumbled at him to be quiet. In the end he could hear the fox silently snickering at his new predicament.

By the end of the day both were worn out.

_Remind me not to ever piss Hinata-chan pissed off again, Kyuubi._ Naruto thought trying to regain his breath from her multiple attacks

" **I told you, you were going to be sorry."** Kyuubi said smiling at what the girl had put the boy thought, **" I must admit it was highly entertaining. Getting your ass handed to you by a girl."**

" FOR YOU!" Naruto screamed out

Hinata looked at Naruto coming back with two water bottles, " Are you two at it again?"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as he accepted the bottle from Hinata.

" Say Hinata-chan…" Naruto said Hinata looked over at his taking a drink of water, "Where did you learn to do all those jutsu. A lot of those aren't Hyuuga Jutsu are they?"

Hinata looked at him shocked he noticed that " Ano sa… I kind of used what I knew of the Hyuuga jutsu and created some that fit with the way I fight, since a lot of the Hyuuga jutsu's aren't my type of fighting style." Hinata explained

Naruto nodded at her answer, " Have you ever shown Hiashi?"

Hinata shook her head very quickly at his question, " I couldn't he'd…"

Naruto looked at her seeing she was getting upset at this, " Hinata-chan I'm sure he wouldn't be as mad as I think you believe he'd be. Just the opposite I think he's be proud his Musume was able to create he own jutsu's. I know if Otousan was here with me he's be happy with me learning all the stuff I did in such short amount of time. Especially the Rasengan."

Hinata looked at him shocked, " What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked over at her shocked, " Huh? Your telling me you don't know?", Hinata shook her head at his questioned and it caused Naruto to chuckle, " Thought for sure Obaa-chan and Ero-sennin would have told the whole village about that one."

" About what?" Hinata asked still confused about what Naruto was talking about

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two Naruto's friends had decided to visit him that day and had happened upon the two sparing and had stayed in the forest to witness the spar. To say they were amazed at the two's capabilities were to say the least.

" Neji did you know she could do those?" Tenten asked shocked at what they had just witnessed

Neji shook his head, " Though Naruto is correct that Hiashi will be very proud of her once he finds out and see them."

" She's been working on them for years." Shino said calmly

The group looked over at him for further explanation.

" Once Naruto left she asked Kurenai and us to help her get stronger. During that time she was able to create the jutsus you saw her use." Kiba further explained what Shino meant

" Why doesn't anyone seem to be wondering what going on with Naruto too?" Shikamaru asked

" What are you talking about?" Kiba asked her

He pointed to where Naruto was sitting, " Look at him."

The group now all took a good look at the boy and saw what Shikamaru was also seeing.

" Shuuu. They'll hear us.." Sakura said to the groups

* * *

" How I learned the Rasengan." Naruto said smiling and looking out of the corner of his eye

This action went unnoticed by Hinata, but Naruto knew the group that was currently hiding had been there since the middle of their spar. He looked over at Hinata and his smile widened

" Hey Hinata-chan how about you gather the others over there and have them come over. That way they won't have to strain to hear what I'm going to tell." Naruto said

Hinata looked at him shocked as he looked in the direction of where the group was hiding. The group was surprised he knew they were there. At this the group didn't see any point to hide anymore and came out from the brush.

" Getting use to those senses, eh loudmouth." Kiba said smirking

Naruto chuckled at his words, " Hai, and I would think you would know better than to be where the wind would bring your scent directly to me."

Kiba looked shocked not thinking about that at the time they had been watching the group.

Naruto started to crack up laughing, " Guess Kiba needs to learn some new tricks."

Kiba growled at this, but the others started to laugh and soon Kiba joined the groups.

" So are you going to tell us?" Ino asked

" About Rasengan?" Naruto said as they all nodded " Guess as long as you're here."

This resulted in Naruto getting smacked upside the head by Sakura, Naruto looked at her annoyed rubbing the back of his head.

" Geeze alright, well Ero-sennin started to teach me the Rasengan as something to keep me busy when we left to go find Obaa-chan and bring her back to be the Hokage. As we traveled he would teach me a new part of the jutsu. I was told I might never get the jutsu." Naruto said

" Why?" Choji asked

" Well Ero-sennin said Otousan created the jutsu and it too him three years to create and perfect it. It also took Ero-sennin just as long to learn it. So he didn't think I'd catch on that quick. He was sadly mistaken." Naruto said smiling

" Why do you say that?" Sasuke said

" By the time we found Obaa-chan I was on the last step of the jutsu. When we ran into Obaa-chan she said something that really pissed me off about Ojii-san and the Hokage's. We fought and I tried to use the Rasengan on her, but she just flicked me away with her finger." Naruto explained

Everyone winced at having seen the Hokage's strength in action.

" So she made a bet with me. If could fully master the Rasengan in a week she'd give me her necklace that belonged to her Ojii-san the Nidaime and she'd come back with us to Konoha. So, I agreed." Naruto said smiling

" AND?" Lee asked excitedly

" I trained night and day the whole time until I collapsed form exhaustion." Naruto said

" Baka." Sasuke said under his breath Naruto glared at him for his words

" When I woke up I found out Obaa-chan had gone to fight the Hebi, who had come looking for her to heal his arms Ojii-san had sealed away. When we got to the battle grounds Obaa-chan wasn't able to fight." Naruto said

" Why?" Tenten asked

" Well Kabuto had covered her in blood and at the time she had a fear of blood. I ended up saving her from Kabuto using the Rasengan on him. Though I did have to use Kage Bunshin to help me form it, but I still won the bet and learned the Rasengan in three weeks." Naruto said smiling

The group was either wide eyes from the boy's story or jaw dropped. They couldn't believe he had learned that Hokage Leveled Jutsu that quickly. The group started to head back into Naruto's house everyone now fully seeing the changes that had happened to the boy. Most looked at each other worried about what had happened and some wondered if they should bring it up, seeing as the two hadn't said anything to them.

" Ano sa, Naruto…" Ino started as they all got into the kitchen and Hinata and Sakura grabbed something from the fridge for them to eat and drink

Naruto looked over questioningly at Ino, " Um what happened?"

" Huh?" Naruto asked completely forgetting they hadn't seeing him since the new transformation

" Naruto-kun I think she means about how you look now." Hinata explained to him

" Oh!" Naruto said smiling and rubbing the back of his head, " Well…apparently the jutsu is still in effect and it's slowly progressing further to completion."

_Take that Kyuubi!_ Naruto thought

" **Humph, still doesn't explain everything, Kit. The others might buy it, but the vixen won't."** Kyuubi told him

_For the last time she ISN'T MY VIXEN!_ Naruto shouted at him

The others didn't notice he zoned out, except for Hinata and Sasuke. The two looked at him questioningly, but didn't say anything.

" So have they found out how to end it?" Choji asked concerned at his friends new

Naruto shook his head, " Obaa-chan and Ero-sennin are still looking, but they haven't found anything they'd tell me if they had."

The group all looked at him sadly, but Naruto soon changed that, " Oh how about I tell you guys about what Ero-sennin and I did while we were away!" he said excitedly

The group all smiled and took seats where they could as Naruto started to recant his tale of his two and a half years out of Konoha.

Sasuke moved between Sakura and Hinata. He looked over at Hinata, " You saw that too didn't you?"

Hinata nodded, " He does that when he's talking to Kyuubi. He normally won't tell me what they talk about though."

" Huh, probably talk about you." Sasuke said smiling

Hinata grew wide eyes and blushed at his comment. Sakura though heard what Sasuke had said and elbowed him in the side for embarrassing Hinata.

" Itai, Sakura I'm just saying…" Sasuke said but Sakura glared at him, " Geeze, how did you get that down so good?"

Sakura giggled at his question, " Well you know I have this teammate that does it all the time and I just happened to pick up on it."

Sasuke snorted and smiled at Sakura's answer. Hinata smiled at the two's interaction with each other.

She then sighed, _If only Naruto-kun and I were like that._

It soon grew late and the group started to head out, so their parents didn't worry about them. After a while Naruto and Hinata were there by themselves again. After they ate dinner they sat in the living room and watched some TV. Soon they were both yawning.

" I think it's time we head to be Naruto-kun." Hinata said

Naruto nodded at her answer to tired to say anything. They walked up the stairs and headed to their room. Naruto entered his without a word and collapsed asleep on the bed as soon as he touched it. Hinata watched the whole thing, since he had neglected to shut the door. He looked at him and giggled at what happened and then looked at how much he had changed.

" Oh Naruto-kun I really wish you'd tell me the truth." Hinata said sadly as she then entered her room and got ready for bed

Unknown to Hinata though Naruto had just pretended to be asleep as Hinata watched him. With his new ears he was able to hear what the girl had sadly said. He looked at the place that she once occupied with sad eyes, " Gomen Hinata-chan, but if I tell you you'll leave me for sure."

* * *

It had now been two months since Naruto's transformation with the combined jutsu's. He had gone to Tsunade every week to ask if they had found anything, but each week it was the same thing. Today was the day this week he'd go to ask her again. As Naruto walked into the office he noticed the guards weren't there.

_Strange they're always at Obaa-chan's door._ Naruto thought

He just shrugged it off though and proceeded to enter her office. He was surprised though to see Homura and Koharu, the two Konoha elder, in the office with her and Jiraiya. The four looked at the person, who had just entered. The two elders looked surprised to see someone wearing the kitsune Anbu mask and then looked back at Tsunade.

" Tsunade correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that mask suppose to belong to the Hokage?" Homura asked

" Hai, but I allowed this person to wear it, since I don't fight unlike the last owner of the mask." Tsunade said hinting at who it was

The two looked at her surprised and then at the figure again, who was now nervously fidgeting.

" **Baka, think of a way out of this."** Kyuubi told him

" Forgive me Hokage-sama I didn't think you were in a meeting with the guards gone. I just came to…" Naruto tried to cover for Tsunade

" Otouto just forget about it." Tsunade said smiling, " Though it did finally get you to call me Hokage."

The group started to laugh at her words, " Hai, Hai it's really funny."

" So you finally let him have the house, eh?" Koharu asked

Naruto was shocked at her words and that Tsunade nodded at this.

" NANI? You mean to tell me they knew all along too?" Naruto shouted shocked

Jiraiya came over and smacked the boy upside the head, " No shouting."

Naruto glared at his sensei though his mask, " How come everyone know about Yondaime being my Otousan, but me?"

" If was for your own safety Naruto, he had many enemies after the Great War if new got out…" Homura started to explain

" No need I get it." Naruto said and then looked at Tsunade, " Obaa-chan?"

Tsunade knew what he wanted and shook her head. Naruto, though disappointed again put up an act.

" That's alright I'll head back home now." He said as he turned to leave

Everyone could hear the disappointment in his voice and looked sadly at him. As his exited and shut the door the elders looked back at Tsunade.

" What's going on?" Koharu asked

Tsunade signed, " I guess there's no hiding it now."

" No hiding what?" Homura asked

" About Gaki, Orochimaru messed with the seal. That's why he's wearing the mask and his Otousan's Anbu cloak." Jiraiya told them

" Is there any danger?" Koharu asked

The two Sannin looked at each other worried and then at the elders, " For now no, but we don't know about the future." Tsunade said

" Tell us everything." Koharu said as the two moved to sit down in nearby chairs

Tsunade signed and nodded as she explained to the elders everything about what Orochimaru did, to Kyuubi helping, and even to Naruto telling them about Syoukinai.

" Is there any way to end it?" Homura asked

" Hai, but Gaki has to figure it out on his own and we fear we're running out of time. He's been getting more easily agitated recently." Jiraiya said

" What will you do if he doesn't end the jutsu?" Koharu asked

" I don't even want to think about that now." Tsunade said upset at what they'd have to do

* * *

As Naruto returned to his house, Hinata was inside making the two breakfast. He came in and sat at the chair waiting for her to turn around.

" How did it go?" Hinata asked her back still to him

" Still no luck." Naruto told her placing the kitsune mask on the table as he sat down

She could tell by his voice he sounded upset at this, _When will they find a way to change him back?_

" How about after lunch we spar again?" Hinata asked him hoping this would make him happy

" Sure why not? It's not like I can do anything else." Naruto said monotony

Hinata looked at him over her shoulder. He was sitting at the table with his head in-between his arms. She signed at how depressed he sounded. As Hinata finished making breakfast she brought it to the table and the two ate, though Naruto hardly ate anything. After they finished the two went out to the back. As they were walking back Naruto looked at the area that was for the Trap Field this father made.

_Maybe I should try it now? Kyuubi and I have been working on the Chakra Tate, so I could run it without it interfering._ Naruto thought

" Hinata-chan change of plans." Naruto said and Hinata looked at him confused, " I going to test out Otousan's trap Field."

" Demo Naruto-kun, with the Charka Tate?" Hinata said

" Kyuubi and I have been working on that. We figured it only comes out if I can't see the attack coming, so we were able to fix it so it'll only come out in battle situations. In a spar or workout it'll say off now." Naruto explained to her

Hinata looked at him worried, but saw he had his mind set on it, " Alright."

" Good, now you stay there and I'm going to head in. Don't come after me for any reason got it! If anything go get Obaa-chan and Ero-sennin." Naruto told her

She nodded in understanding, though still worried about him going in the trap Field alone.

As he entered the Field he noticed a number of traps that were obvious to the naked eyes.

" These must be for people baka enough to walk in here, without looking at the sign." Naruto said

" **Yeah like you."** Kyuubi told him

" Iie, I have nothing to worry about." Naruto spoke back

" **I wouldn't say that if I were you."** Kyuubi warned him seeing what the boy couldn't

The trap Naruto had seen was like the one that was used on them when they went after Sasuke when the Oto-nin's took him. It was triple layered, though he saw the first one, the other two he didn't. It was as he was walking that he stepped on the third wire. As he did a barrage of kunais and shurikens came flying towards him.

" Shimatta!" Naruto said to himself

" **You think!"** Kyuubi told him

At the last second Naruto jumped into the air and landed on a low branch.

" Whew, that was a close one." Naruto said whipping his hand on his forehead

" **I thought you would've learned the last time that happened to you."** Kyuubi said

" Yeah, yeah, just let me concentrate." Naruto told him

" **Hump that'll be the day."** Kyuubi retorted

Naruto growled at his remark, but continued jumping form tree to tree.

" Strange, you'd think these would have a trap on them. I mean the foliage is too thick and would be hard for any ninja to run though it." Naruto said

" **Just keep you eyes and ears open kit."** Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded at this

* * *

Back at the Hokage Tower Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with Jiraiya by her side as the elders left.

" So do you think he's ok?' Tsunade asked not looking at her friend

" Knowing Gaki, yeah he's alright." Jiraiya said, " Actually he's probably out training to cool down."

* * *

Back in the forest Naruto was still flying through the trees waiting for the next trap to be set.

" This seems awful strange Kyuubi. I mean I've been hopping though trees for a while now and nothing." Naruto said as he stops on a tree branch

As Naruto stopped he heard a sizzling sound as he looked up he saw an explosion tag attached to the tree he was currently standing on.

" **Spoke too soon kit."** Kyuubi said

" Shimatta!" Naruto shouted

The explosion tag went off throwing Naruto through the air he turned in the air to right himself as he landed on a tree near the on he had just been on. Again he heard the same sound and quickly jumped off as the tree exploded the next second. Soon Naruto was jumping from tree to tree very quickly as each on exploded after he left it. Hinata hearing this got up from the ground to see if she could see anything.

" Byakugan!" Hinata said as he Kekkei Genkai activated

It went far, but Naruto was too far into the Trap Field to see him.

" Naruto-kun, please be alright." Hinata pleaded

* * *

As Tsunade and Jiraiya were getting ready to leave for lunch they heard a rumbling from the numerous explosion tag being set off.

" Did you hear that?" Tsunade asked

" Yeah, what do you think it was?" Jiraiya questioned her

" I don't know, but I have a feeling it involves Otouto." Tsunade said not surprised at the noise

" Probably." Jiraiya said crossing his arms

* * *

Back in the forest Naruto had finally gotten though the grove of exploding trees to land in a field with a lake in the middle of it.

" Strange for a lake to be in the middle of a trap field." Naruto said

" **Not if it's a trap itself!"** Kyuubi said loudly seeing the water in the lake starting to recede back

Suddenly it came rushing towards Naruto and became a giant wave. Naruto looked up into the air as the wave reached far above the trees. The rushing sound it made was deafening to his sensitive ear and he head to cover them.

" **BAKA DON'T DO THAT RUN!"** Kyuubi shouted at him

Naruto instantly turned back to the forest hoping he would make it before the wave crashed down on him.

* * *

As the two Sannin were now leaving the office. Again they heard a noise, but this one they recognized. They looked at each other wide eyed as they rushed to the window. Both looking in the direction of Naruto's house. There they saw a giant wave rising high above the trees.

" He didn't!" Tsunade said shocked

" He did, lets go!" Jiraiya said worried as the two jumped from the window and started moving as fast as they could

" I hope he's alright." Tsunade said worried

" If he is then he'll have to worry about us." Jiraiya said angrily, " Why he went in there…"

* * *

Hinata now standing in the training field was wide eyed as she observed the giant wave that loomed over her crating a massive shadow that covered the whole clearing.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered worried

Naruto was just about to jump into a tree as the wave came rushing down on him. He was caught in mid-jump and was thrown around in the wave force. He came to a stop when he was slammed his back into a tree.

" Owwww." Naruto said slowly peeling himself off of the indent he had created in the tree

" **Baka."** Kyuubi said, **" You're lucky you're alive."**

" Urusai, kitsune." Naruto told him

Hinata stood there shocked as the water came out of the trap field it was by then just a stream flowing out. It stopped just before it touched her feet and then receded back into the forest.

* * *

As Tsunade and Jiraiya raced to Naruto's house they were meet by the Anbu, Naruto's friends and their sensei's.

" Hokage-sama was that what I think it was?" Yamato asked

" Hai it was Nidaime's Yuudai Tsunami." Tsunade spoke

" How? I though only the Nidaime could do that jutsu?" Sai asked

" Hai, but Arashi was able to mimic it and put it into his Trap Field he set up in the back of his house." Jiraiya said

" So it came from there?" Asuma asked

The two Sannin nodded, " And guess whose baka enough to go into a Hokage made Trap Field." Sasuke said annoyed that Naruto would try something like this

Everyone sighed knowing the answer.

* * *

Naruto finally stood up now that the pain in his back had gone away.

" Geeze Otousan went a little overboard don't you think?" Naruto asked Kyuubi

" **Well you know itisHokagelevel. There might have been a reason for that."** Kyuubi said back to him

Naruto rolled his eyes at his words and started walking again. Keeping and eye on the lake in case it decided to do a repeat session of whatever it had just done. He finally got to the over side and jumped into the trees and started heading back for his house. As the foliage on the ground started to diminish Naruto jumped down to walk the rest of the way back.

" **Do you think this is such a good idea?"** Kyuubi asked him still worried about their surrounding attacking them

" It should be alright now. We're almost back to the opening, what could go…" Naruto said, but was stopped when tree root came up and wrapped around his legs

" **You were saying?"** Kyuubi questioned

" Oh shut it." Naruto said annoyed as he was hoisted up into the air

The roots started to gather more and more and soon they had encased him in the center.

* * *

" Hokage-sama, what else did the Yondaime put in this trap Field?" Kurenai asked

" I don't really know." Tsunade said

" Well I do and you don't what to know." Jiraiya said to her

" Why?" Ino asked

" Because some of the jutsu in there are very dangerous if they go off." Jiraiya said

" Like what?" Tenten asked

It was then that a giant shadow covered them and they all looked up to see a giant tree growing out of the trap field.

" Shimatta! He set that one off." Jiraiya said surprised to see the giant Sakura tree growing

" He had the Shodaime Ultimate Jutsu in there?" Yamato asked fear lacing his voice

" Unfortunately yeah." Jiraiya asked as they raced forward now faster then before

Hinata stood there now looking up at a giant barren tree that had suddenly rose form the Trap Field.

" I should go in, but Naruto-kun told me not to. I need to go get Hokage-sama." Hinata said and started to turn around

" No need to." A voice said as Tsunade and the others landed in the open area

" Hinata-sama." Neji said coming to her and making sure she was all right

" Neji-nii-san I'm fine, but Naruto-kun." Hinata said looking back at the tree

" He's in there isn't he?" Jiraiya asked

Hinata nodded to him.

* * *

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Shimatta – Shit!

Yuudai Tsunami – Grand Tidal Wave


	13. Chapter 13

" Great, just great! I'm suck in a giant tree thousands of feet in the air and no way out." Naruto said annoyed at his current predicament

" **It's you're fault. It's ok, you said. We're almost out, you said. Yeah right. Don't let you guard down till you're completely out kit."** Kyuubi said back

" Alright, alright! How do I get out of here?" Naruto asked

" **No clue."** Kyuubi said

" NANI!" Naruto shouted as it rang through the air and caused the bird to take flight

" **But…I'd say get out of here as fast as you can."** Kyuubi told the boy

" You think?" Naruto said sarcastically

It was then Naruto noticed the charka pulse coming around him from the tree. He looked up and noticed the once bare branches were starting to bloom.

" Look!" Sakura said pointing to the tree

The group looked up and saw the tree start to bloom in Sakura Blossoms.

" It's so pretty." Ino said in awe of the blooming tree

" For now it is." Yamato spoke

The group looked at him, " You have heard the term ' Beautiful yet deadly' this jutsu applies to that."

The group looked back at the tree as it continued blooming blossoms.

" Gaki get out of there." Jiraiya whispered worried

In the tree Naruto was struggling to get out of the trees bind.

" **Come one kit."** Kyuubi said worrying about how much time they had left

" I'm trying, but they're really strong." Naruto told the fox

" **Then put both of our charka's into it."** Kyuubi said

Naruto nodded as he summoned both charkas. It whirled around him in it purple glow and Naruto started to feel the effect of the combined chakra on his strength. Soon he was able to twist his arms so he could have his claws facing the branches that were hold him. They glowed purple as he slashed forward instantly releasing his paws from there prison. Soon his legs were free and he was slashing and crawling his way out of the tree.

" **Kit we need to get out NOW!"** Kyuubi said feeling the chakra pulse increase

The tree had finally stopped blooming and stood there in all it beauty for the group to see. Soon they started to feel the enormous charka pulse and in the next instant and giant plume of fire and smoke was where the tree once was.

" NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouted as she ran to the trap field only to be caught by Tsunade and held from going in, " LET ME GO! LET ME GO, HE'S IN THERE AND NEEDS HELP!"

Hinata was screaming at the top of her lung and fighting Tsunade with everything she had. All the while crying he eyes out too.

" I'm sorry Hinata." Tsunade said sadly to the upset girl

She turned and cried on Tsunade as the woman looked down sadly at her.

" Well that was unexpected." A familiar voice spoke out

The group was shocked hearing the voice and they all turned to see Naruto sitting there in a meditative style with his eyes close.

" GAKI! NARUTO!" the groups said shocked

" Shuuu." Naruto said his eyes still close

" Don't you shuu us Naruto." Sakura said angrily

" I'm still observing, hold on." Naruto said and the group looked at him confused, " I'll explain in a minute, just wait."

With that the group stood there watching Naruto as he looked like he was meditating. Soon a sound came from the Trap Field and a bruise and battered Naruto exited. He slumped on the ground panting and looking at the other Naruto.

" Don't ever do that again." The painting Naruto said

The one sitting on the rock opened his eyes and smiled at him, " You did good."

With that the one panting disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" A Bunshin?" Sai questioned

Naruto nodded, " A special Bunshin. Has it's own thought and everything. I can also see what it sees and so can Kyuubi."

" So you were out here the whole time, when that Bunshin was in there setting off the traps?" Shikamaru asked

Naruto nodded, " I'm not that baka to go in there unprepared."

The group was all silent at his words, Naruto looked at them angry.

" Fine be that way." Naruto said upset at their silence

It was then he was hit with something and fell back on the stone he had been sitting on. As he looked to see what hit him, he saw Hinata clinging to him crying into his shirt. He looked at her concerned.

" Hey, come one Hinata-chan. Look I'm alright nothing to worry about it was only a Bunshin in there." Naruto said trying to calm her down

Hinata just shook her head in his shirt not letting go. Naruto signed at this and looked up at Tsunade.

" Don't look at me Otouto. It's you're fault she's so upset right now." Tsunade said back angrily to him, " And if she wasn't on you right now you'd be half way to Suna courtesy of my fist in you face for that stunt you just pulled."

" But you can't." Naruto said smiling

" Iie, but I can." A voice said

Naruto looked down to see Hinata looking up at him glaring at her. He gulped having seen this look when they had first started sparing.

" Come one Hinata-chan I didn't mean for you to worry so much. It's just…." Naruto tried to explain

Hinata stood herself up and walked to the area they normally spared in, " Naruto-kun, get over here." She said sternly

Everyone looked shocked at the way Hinata was speaking. Akamaru even went and tried to hide himself being Kiba and Shino. Naruto got up hanging his head and walked over to the area dragging his feet. As he got there he got ready for the beating of a lifetime.

" Rules?" Naruto asked knowing he was in trouble

" None, till the other can't move." Hinata said angrily

Naruto looked at her wide-eyed from what she just said, **" Oh you're so dead kit."** Kyuubi told him

_I know._ Naruto said now worried

The group looked on never seeing Hinata this mad ever. Hinata got into the Hyuuga fighting stance as Naruto just stood there waiting for the attack.

" Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

Naruto nodded at her questioned as she raced towards him. Naruto just stood there unmoving till she was inches from him and started to fight back. Hinata started off using Jyuuken and Naruto just a basic Tai-jutsu Jiraiya had taught him in his travels abroad.

" So…anyone want to say who's going to win?" Kiba asked smirking

" Hinata." Everyone said without hesitation

The two were still fighting each other with just Taijutsu. Hinata hadn't used a chakra to enforce her Jyuuken hit, so she hadn't damaged any of Naruto's tenketsu points, yet.

" Come on Hinata-chan I said I was sorry." Naruto said in between blocking her hands

" Naruto-kun stop holding back." Hinata said ignoring his words

Naruto signed, " You know what happens when we go all out." Naruto said

" I don't care right now." Hinata spoke back to him

" Alright, but you know they need to get off the training field." Naruto said

With that the two jumped back and stopped for a second. Naruto turned to look at the group, who was watching the two amazed at their Taijutsu.

" Um guys you might want to head to the roof." Naruto said

" Why?" Choji asked

" It'll be safer, trust me." Naruto said

The group looked at the two confusing all on their faces, but did as Naruto asked and jumped up to the roof.

" Ok Hinata-chan ready…." Naruto said but Hinata was already rushing towards him again

Naruto was wide-eyed as the girl closed in on him in a matter of seconds.

" Shimatta!" Naruto said seeing that she was now using chakra with her Jyuuken

He jumped out of the way as her palm came to where his chest once was.

" Hinata-chan I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to kill me." Naruto said in mid-jump

Naruto landed as Hinata started through a number of hand seals.

" What's she doing?" Tenten asked

" Kuchiyose no jutsu." Hinata said

" NANI?" the group shouted

As the smoke cleared Hinata was sitting on top of a giant white tiger.

" When did she learn that?" Kiba asked

" The Yuki Tora is a Hyuuga Heir summons." Neji said shocked Hiashi had finally taught it to Hinata

" Oh why'd you have to bring Yuki out Hinata-chan." Naruto wined at her

" I though she'd like to come out and play with you." Hinata said innocently

" Hump." Naruto said as he changed into a grizzly sized Kyuubi; " Your just hoping she can swipe me with those paws of hers again."

Hinata giggled at his words, " Now Naruto-sama you know I wouldn't hurt you…much." Yuki said smirking

" You two really have it in for me today, don't you." Naruto said

" YOU HAD IT COMING OTOUTO." Tsunade shouted to him

" OBAA-CHAN YOU STAY OUT OF THIS." Naruto shouted back at her

" She is right you know Naruto-sama." Yuki said

" Hai, Hai, lets get this over with Yuki." Naruto said

" As you wish Naruto-sama." Yuki said, " Shinobigaeshi no Koorutta"

Yuki started to spit out frozen spikes from her mouth.

" Not those again." Naruto said jumping away as each spike neared him

Soon he was jumping from one place to the next avoiding the deadly spike as they embedded into the ground.

" **Kit, are you going to fight back any time soon?"** Kyuubi asked getting tired of just dodging

" Shut it kitsune, I'm trying not to get impaled by one of these again." Naruto said angrily to him

" Again?" Sakura questioned as she looked at Sasuke

Sasuke shrugged not know what he was talking about either.

" Obviously they've fought like this before." Sai said to them

" Alright that's it." Naruto said as a spike whizzed by him cutting him on the side of his face, " Ya no Honoo"

Each of Naruto's nine tails lit up as they caught on fire. Soon there were shooting off the flames as the tiger and rider. The duo maneuvered around the flames arrows and got in closer to the giant Kyuubi. Yuki raised one of her massive paw extending her claw fully out. As she came down though Naruto had disappeared.

" I'm not having that done to me again either. It took me a whole week to heal after the last time and that was with Kyuubi's help." Naruto's voice carried through the clearing

" It's not my fault Naruto-sama you didn't move last time." Yuki purred out

" Sure it wasn't you could have retracted them at any time Tora." Naruto spoke annoyed

" BEHIND!" Hinata said quickly

Yuki took her tail and whipped it back causing Naruto who was running at her from behind to be flung off to the side. He flipped in mid air righting himself and landed on the ground skidding a little before he stopped.

" That's gotta hurt." Kiba said

Naruto stood shaking his head to get his bearings back from the tails whip attack. As he looked up Yuki and Hinata were charging right at him. Naruto jumped at the last instant avoiding the head on collision with the tiger.

As he landed his tails started to glow purple with chakra. Hinata see this jumped off Yuki's back as Naruto's nine tails came down where she had once been sitting.

" Kyuubi Batan." Naruto said as his tails came down on Yuki's back

The tiger howled in pain and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hinata stood up from the ground as Naruto changed back to his human form.

" I'll have to summon her again to heal her." Hinata said worried about the tiger

" Don't worry Hinata-chan I barley put any charka into that attack. Her back will hurt for a little bit, but nothing serious." Naruto said smiling and Hinata nodded at his words, "So…want to end this?"

Again Hinata nodded at his questioned

" DID YOU SEE THAT?" Lee said excitedly

" HAI LEE THAT IS THE TRUE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai explained

" GAI-SENSEI!" Lee said

" LEE!" Gai said

Sakura came over to the two, " Will you two shut it the fights not over." She shouted as she brought her fists down on the twos heads, which knocked them out

The group watched amazed at how Hinata was able to keep up with Naruto.

" How is she able to do that?" Choji asked

" Keep up with Naruto." Ino said and Choji nodded, " Not a clue."

Naruto though heard the questioned and looked up at the group, " Well it does help when you spar almost everyday with me." He said smiling at them

" SHE WHAT!" Neji said shocked

" Yeah we do this everyday and believe me she gets really mad if you don't go all out on her." Naruto said looking back at Hinata who was smiling at him

" What? I just want to get stronger to help everyone out." Hinata said to him

" I know, I know. You've told me that every time I say you're going to hurt yourself." Naruto said

" And who ends up getting hurt?" Hinata asked

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, " So I'm a little accident prone."

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

" Does that mean she's on par with Naruto?" Tenten asked

" Probably on par with me and Kyuubi, seeing as how I have to use his chakra to help me when I spar with her most of the time. But she also helped me with my control and a few jutsu." Naruto said back to them

" Naruto-kun lets go!" Hinata said and Naruto nodded

Instantly his chakra flared out as it surrounded his body and two paws emerged from the chakra. Naruto pushed his hands forward as the paws shot out towards Hinata. They were about to grab her, but she ducked at the last second and started running towards him. Naruto didn't have enough time to retract them for block for her punch. As Hinata came forwards she pulled he arm back as she enforced it with chakra and punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto grew wide-eyed from the punch and was thrown a number of feet into he came in contact with a tree. That bent from the force. Hinata grew wide-eyes and gasped covering her mouth with her hands. As she ran over to where Naruto had landed.

" NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO!" Everyone shouted at they all rushed to where he had landed

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hinata were the first to reach him. Tsunade already had her hands glowing to check to see if he was all right. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked at everyone who was worried.

" He's alright, just got knocked out." Tsunade said

" Mendokuse." Shikamaru said

" Way to go Hinata." Ino said to her

" But I hurt him." Hinata said upset at what she had done

" Hinata for you first time using that jutsu you pulled it off flawlessly." Tsunade said trying to cheer her up

" Arigatou Hokage-sama, but still Naruto-kun." Hinata said worried about what she had done

Jiraiya pried the boy out of the tree and started to carry him to the house, " Don't worried it isn't the first time Gaki has had that used on him."

" Don't forget yourself too sukebei." Tsunade said

" Yeah, yeah, he'll be ok. Just let him rest." Jiraiya said carrying him inside the house

Hinata nodded as she followed them into the house.

" We'll since the shows over I guess I'll head home." Ino said as she started to leave

Soon the group flowed and everyone was gone except for the four people now inside the house.

Jiraiya laid the boy down on the bed and Tsunade check him over one more time to be safe.

" Hinata he'll be alright. He should wake up here soon." Tsunade said as Jiraiya and her left the room

Hinata was still worried for the boy and decided to stay with him till he woke up. She noticed Naruto started having a nightmare soon after the two had left as he started thrashing around violently. Hinata watched worried and decided she should wake him as she moved over to shake up his sat up right and looked at her angrily his eyes red.

" WHY I OTTA!" Naruto said angrily and Hinata gasped bring him to his scenes, "Hinata-chan?" he asked confused and looked at where he was, " How did I get in here?"

" Jiraiya-sama carried you after I knocked you out." Hinata said shyly

" Oh! Geeze Hinata-chan you could have told me Obaa-chan taught you how to reinforce you punches with chakra." Naruto said rubbing his stomach

" Gomen Naruto-kun, but she told me not to tell you and let it be a surprise." Hinata said

" When I see HER I'M GONNA…" Nature said angry shaking his fist at what Tsunade had told Hinata to do

Hinata reached up and gabbed his paw and he looked at her. She shook her head, " Don't Naruto-kun you know it wasn't her fault. If anything it was mine for putting too much charka into that attack."

" Na, you were mad at me for what I did earlier, so it's alright." Naruto said

Suddenly Naruto cringed in pain as he head started to hurt and the room seemed to be spinning around him.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worried as he brought his paws up to the side of his head

tears started to come out from the side of his eyes, " It hurts Hinata-chan." Naruto said the pain being heard in his voice

" What's wrong?" Hinata asked

Naruto just shook his head, **" Kit you have to tell her and hold on I'm going to help."** Kyuubi said

" I can't." Naruto said as Hinata grabbed him and hugged him as his tears came falling on her shirt

" Can't what Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

Naruto just shook his head on her shoulder. Hinata hugged him closer to her and suddenly his paws left his head and grabbed onto her arms his claws digging into her arms.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata winced at the pain from his claws

" **KIT LET GO OF HER! YOU'RE HURTING HER."** Kyuubi shouted to him

When Naruto heard this he let his paws go and they fell down to the bed as he continued to cry on Hinata. Soon the pain subsided and Naruto looked up at Hinata. She looked back at him worried, but he then noticed the blood on her shirt.

" What did I do?" Naruto said upset

" It's ok Naruto-kun. You were in pain." Hinata said as she went go to the bathroom to clean her wounds

Naruto though grabbed her by the wrist, which caused her to wince as the pain shot through her arm. Naruto let go instantly looking at the ground. Hinata came back to him and lifted his head up.

" Naruto-kun really it's ok." Hinata said trying to reassure him

" Let me." Naruto said

Hinata looked at him confused, but he started to roll up her sleeves to where his claws had dug into her.

" If I don't treat them they'll scar." Naruto told her

His paws grew purple and soon the wounds started to disappear

" Naruto-kun when did you learn this?" Hinata asked

" I didn't it's something Kyuubi knows how to do." Naruto said his hair covering his eyes

Hinata could see the conflict he was having with himself over what he had done.

" Naruto-kun tell me what's wrong and no dodging anymore either." Hinata said

" I just don't what to lose you Hinata-chan." Naruto said still not looking at her

" Naruto-kun look at me." She said but he didn't she then lifted his face to see he was crying again, " Onegai Naruto-kun what's going on?"

Naruto signed, " The jutsu still in effect Hinata-chan."

Hinata gasped at this information, " But I thought?"

Naruto shook his head, " Iie, apparently when the Hebi messed up the jutsu what I was suppose to become got trapped inside my dream world, so to speak."

" Is this what's been causing you to transform more?" Hinata asked

Naruto nodded at her question, " Yeah and what just happened was him trying to take control, but Kyuubi had been helping me fight him off, but I don't know…"

Hinata embraced him in a hug as she started to cry for all the pain he must be going through.

" Onegai Hinata-chan, don't leave me alone." Naruto said on the verge of tears again

" I won't leave and this thing isn't going to win." Hinata said pushing away from enroots to he could look at her

" Demo…" Naruto said

" Iie, you're Naruto-kun, Musuko of Kazama Arashi the Yondaime and holder of the great Kyuubi. There is no way a jutsu Orochimaru used on you is going to do you in like this or you're not the Naruto-kun I've admired for all these year." Hinata said to him

" Hinata-chan!" Naruto said shocked at her words

" The Naruto-kun I knew never gave up even in the hardest of situations he was able to find a way out of it. He protects his friends, village, all of Konoha till his last breathe. There is no way you're going to give up on this and there's no way I'm going to give up on you either." Hinata told him

Naruto smile and hugged and girl and she returned it back, " Arigatou Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded at his words, " Ok so now will you tell me what's going on from the beginning and why you've been going to the Hokage Tower every week."

Naruto nodded and started from the beginning explaining everything about what the jutsu had created inside of him and what the thing had told him he was going to do. Many hours later Naruto had finished and the two just sat there on the bed.

" And that's why you were afraid I'd leave?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded, but Hinata started to laugh out loud

Naruto looked at her shocked, " Come on Naruto-kun let head down and I'll fix dinner and then we'll see if maybe between the two of us we can figure out a way to end this jutsu before Syoukinai can get out." Hinata said grabbing his paw and dragging him downstairs

" **See Kit, you should have told her sooner."** Kyuubi said smiling

_Yeah, you were right._ Naruto told him

Suddenly the warm feeling came over Naruto again, like it had done before when his ears had disappeared.

" Hinata-chan stop!" Naruto said

" Hum?" Hinata said stopping and looking at Naruto he eyes widened at what she now saw

" What do you see?" Naruto asked

" You're ears are gone again and you're hairs back to its normal color." Hinata said shocked, " But how?"

" I don't know I just felt warm inside and I remember I felt like this right before I fell asleep that night my ears disappeared." Naruto said

" Maybe we could go ask Hokage-sama tomorrow." Hinata said

Naruto nodded at her words and the two head to the kitchen to eat.

It had now been a week since Naruto's excursion in the Trap Field. The two had told Tsunade and Jiraiya about Naruto's fox ears disappearing and the two said they'd have to do more research to find out what happened. Though they along with Kyuubi knew the answer already. The ears and hair color had remained the same, but Naruto had started to have nightmare with Syoukinai trying to take over. The two found if Hinata was near him though he's be all right. So Hinata had started to sleep with Naruto to help him sleep peacefully at night.

Hinata yawed as she awoke from her deep sleep, _Man how I wish those dreams were real. Naruto-kun and I at the Konoha Matsuri and him asking me to be his girlfriend, yep defiantly a dream._

She looked over at the still sleeping boy, who was strewed out on his side of the bed. There was something moving though that caught her attention. Hinata raised an eyebrow at this and lifted the covers that were covering the boy to see what it was. Her eyes grew wide and as quickly as she pulled up the covers she put them back down. She shook her head not believing what she had just see.

" I'm must be still asleep." Hinata said quietly

" Hinata-chan another Miso Ramen!" Naruto said groggily in his sleep lifting his hand like he was making an order

" Nope not awake, the Naruto-kun in my dream never asks me that." Hinata said smiling, " Then…"

Hinata took the blanket and raised it back up again, " Ano…Naruto-kun…"

Naruto hearing Hinata's voice woke up looking at her with sleep still in his eyes, "Hinata-chan is breakfast already ready?"

Hinata shook her head, " Gomen Naruto-kun, but I think you should have a look at this."

With that Hinata threw the cover off the boy, " WAAA! HINATA-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING. I'M ONLY WEARING MY BOXERS!" Naruto shouted now fully awake

" That's not what I'm talking about. Naruto-kun look." Hinata said pointing behind him

Naruto confused looked to see a foxtail swishing behind him. He looked back at Hinata and smiled, " Oh it's just my tail Hinata-chan." Naruto said pointing back at the tail

Naruto then stopped and thought about what he had just said, " I HAVE A TAIL! WHAT THE…" Naruto shouted

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said trying to calm him down

" Hinata-chan I have a tail, what am I going to do?" Naruto asked starting to get upset

Hinata came over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, " Naruto-kun calm down!" she said sternly

Naruto breathed in and out and finally had calm down enough to stop screaming, " Demo Hinata-chan I can't go into Konoha now. I can't cover this up even with Otousan's cloak." Naruto said worried

" Naruto-kun don't worry we'll just have Hokage-sama look and see what she can do, ok." Hinata said trying to keep them both calm inside she was just upset about this as he was because what he said was correct, _He's right though with this he can't go into Konoha or the villagers will kill him on sight. What are we going to do now?_

" Naruto-kun lets clean up and we'll head over to the Tower ok?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded at her as she left the room. The two got ready and ate breakfast before they headed over to Hokage Tower. As they were walking though the enormous front yard Naruto started having second thoughts about him going too.

" Hinata-chan maybe I should stay here." Naruto said

" Why?" Hinata asked looking at him

" Well because…" Naruto though trailed off as pain ripped though him

He started to scream in pain and Hinata started to rush over to him.

" Iie, Hinata-chan stay back. He's trying again." Naruto said though the pain

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said worried

Naruto started to clutch the sides of his head as the fox ears came back along with his hair starting to turn red.

" I won't let you hurt them." Naruto said defiantly to Syoukinai

" Oh? And how are you going to stop me?" Syoukinai voices

Suddenly Naruto as surrounded by a purple shield of chakra, " Like this."

As the sphere completed itself Syoukinai was able to gain control of Naruto's body. As Hinata looked on the creature that now possessed Naruto's body was slashing and slamming into the chakra barrier trying to get out. He darted his glowing red eyes around the object seeing a way to break it.

" LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Syoukinai shouted

He then sent a chakra pulse with all his power through the shield hoping it would break it. It didn't, but that much chakra alerted every ninja in Konoha something was up. Naruto's friends, and others knew instantly when they felt it. Tsunade was in her office with Jiraiya when they felt it. They looked at each other worried and were gone. Soon they were all gathered behind Hinata, who was frozen in place seeing the person she loved being controlled like this.

Inside Naruto's mind Kyuubi was again standing in what was once Konoha. Looking around he was little was left this time of the buildings.

" **Went all out didn't he."** Kyuubi said walking though the path clear of debris. It was then he saw Naruto crunched down holding his head and screaming bloody murder. He rushed over to him.

" **Kit, Kit! You have to fight him. He's not here so he's got control of your body. You have to do something."** Kyuubi said worried about him

" I'm trying to keep him in the shield Kyuubi, but he keeps on creating charka pulses and it's getting harder of me to keep the shield up." Naruto said tears running down the side of his face

" **Then make him come back here."** Kyuubi told him

Naruto looked up at him tears still flowing form the pain, " How?"

" **I don't know. You're the one that good at these things."** Kyuubi said

" You're the nine thousand year old kitsune. You think of something, I'm a little preoccupied right now." Naruto shot back at him angry

Kyuubi huffed at his words, _How can we get this maniac back?_

" **Challenge him kit."** Kyuubi said

" What are you insane? You have seen his power right?" Naruto asked shocked

" **Hai, but your more powerful then he thinks you are. You can take him."** Kyuubi said

" And if I lose?" Naruto shot at him

" **Well I hope the world is ready for Armageddon."** Kyuubi said

Naruto frowned at the fox's words, " Fine, it's not like there's much option here anyways."

Far away in Suna the Kazekage was currently sitting in his office reading over a number of scrolls with his sibling, Temari and Kankurou, by his side. It was then he felt a rush of great power move through the office and leave. He looked up and moved over to the window looking out at where the force had come from.

" Gaara what's wrong?" Temari asked concerned about his actions

Gaara didn't respond for a while and then his face became upset.

" Otouto?" Kankurou asked also worried

" Naruto." Gaara said moving from the door and out the office

The two siblings looked at each other and ran to catch up with their little brother and leader. Both knowing how much the Konoha ninja meant to their brother.

" Where are you going?" Temari asked running up next to him

" To Konoha." Gaara said keeping his pace towards his destination

" Demo…" Kankurou said

As Gaara continued to walk he moved to where the elders were meeting. He opened the door and they all looked surprised their leader had come in.

" Kazekage-sama what do we own the pleasure of this visit?" one elder asked

" I have to head to Konoha on urgent matters, I'm leaving Baki in charge." Gaara said with that he left the room before they could protest.

Outside the door his siblings moved with him.

" I want you to gather your things as quickly as possible. He's in trouble and we need to go help." Gaara said

" Akatsuki?" Kankurou questioned

Gaara shook his head, " Iie, I don't know what, but it feels to be more powerful than the Bijuu he holds in him."

With that Gaara walked off to his room. The two siblings stopped and looked at each other.

" How can it be more powerful than the Kyuubi?" Kankurou asked

" I don't know, but I know we have to go. Naruto is the one that brought our Otouto back to us and you know what might happen to him if he dies." Temari said upset at this news

Kankurou nodded at her words and the two separated to head to their rooms to prepare.

Back in Konoha Syoukinai was still trying with all his might to get out of the chakra shield, even using a few jutsu to see if that would weaken it.

" LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Syoukinai cried

" IIE!" Naruto voice resounded in his head, " You'll have to fight me."

Syoukinai started to laugh, " You can't be serious?"

" Whom's he talking to?" Kurenai asked

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling he was still in there

" You'd be gone within 5 seconds." Syoukinai told him

" We'll it either that or you starve to death in this chakra prison." Naruto told him

" Nani?" Syoukinai said shocked

" Aho, who do you think is holding that up right now?" Naruto questioned him smiling

Syoukinai growled at his words, " So come out then."

" Iie, you come in here." Naruto told him

" I refuse to come back into that wasteland." Syoukinai said

" This wasteland is your doing and I'm not coming out, so you'll have to some in." Naruto said

" You don't want the worthless village hurt from our fight." Syoukinai said smirking

" Right, and I know you would want it at its best condition if you do get out of here." Naruto said hoping Syoukinai would fall into his trap

Syoukinai thought about what Naruto said, " You are right I'd rather them be in one piece before I turn it into dust."

With that Naruto's body froze in place as Syoukunai left his consciousness and returned to the wasteland he had just left.

Suna – Sand

Yuki Tora – Snow Tiger

Shinobigaeshi no Koorutta – Frozen Spikes

Ya no Honoo – Flame Arrows

Kyuubi Batan – Kyuubi Slam

Matsuri – Festival

Aho - Assshole


	14. Chapter 14

Syoukunai arrived back in the wasteland he was faced with and angry Naruto and Kyuubi standing beside of him.

" I don't know why you're so mad at me. I'm just doing what you should have a long time ago." Syoukunai said indifferently

" You know I'd never to that to anyone no matter how badly they treat me." Naruto shot back

Syoukunai got into a battle stance as Kyuubi got in front of Naruto growling at the enemy ready to attack.

" Going to sick the fearsome demon on me?" Syoukunai mocked

Naruto looked surprised that Kyuubi would protect him, but his grabbed the demon lord by the ruff of his neck and pulled him back.

" **Kit what are you doing?"** Kyuubi asked being dragged backwards

" You stay out of this." Naruto said placing the Oni behind him

" **Kit you can't be serious?"** Kyuubi said shocked at his words

" I'd dead serious Kyuubi now STAY OUT OF IT!" Naruto said looking at the fox sternly

Kyuubi seeing the determination in Naruto's eyes nodded, " You an even bigger baka than I thought. You actually think you stand a chance against me without at kitsune help?" Syoukunai asked

Kyuubi growled at the figure calling him a mere fox, " Not only will I not need his help I'll win." Naruto said getting into a fighting stance also smirking

Syoukunai started laughing, " That is truly funny child, and you are so naive."

The next second he was gone and behind Naruto, " But I'll enlighten you before you die."

As he said this he brought paw up extending his claws to full length and brought them down on Naruto's neck. But as he was about to cut Naruto's neck of the boy was gone.

" Nani?" Syoukunai asked

" You really are slow baka. You think I'd not be able to follow my own Otousan's jutsu?" Naruto asked mockingly

Syoukunai growled at the boy's words looking around to where Naruto was. Syoukunai was looking everywhere trying to see where Naruto had disappeared. Kyuubi sat a little bit off watching the creature try to find Naruto.

**_Just you wait Syoukunai you'll regret messing with the kit and if push come to shove I'll step in even if the kit doesn't want me to._** Kyuubi thought

Suddenly Syoukunai looked up seeing a large shadow cast on him. There falling to the ground were five Naruto's. Syoukunai flung his tattered cloak off allowing him allowing more movement. As three Bunshins reached him he spun around his tail hitting all three quickly turning them into clouds. As the original Naruto and a Bunshin reached the ground Syoukunai also made a Bunshin.

" Don't think you're the only one that can do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Syoukunai mocked, " I'm you remember, so I know all you're jutsu's too."

Naruto and the Bunshin growled at Syoukunai words. Soon the four ran as each other the two bunshins taking each other on and the two originals doing the same. Soon the bunshins had destroyed themselves at the same time. As Naruto and Syoukunai continued to fight.

" You actually think you can win you really are a baka." Syoukunai said as he disappeared again

Naruto looked shocked at him vanishing, but the next second he was behind Naruto, "KITSUNE TSUME" Syoukunai said

He brought his claws down on Naruto, but instead of tearing through flesh he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, " A Bunshin?" Syoukunai said shocked at this

It was then Syoukunai was punched on the side of his face and sent flying he was able to gain his balance back as skidded stop crouching on all four. He looked up at Naruto his eyes glowing red with anger.

_He was able to land a hit on me and hurt me. He just got his one shot in for this fight._ Syoukunai thought

" Awe, what wrong poor little Syoukunai got hurt by a little punch." Naruto said taunting the figure

Syoukunai growled at his words as he stood up, " Lucky shot kid, but it won't happen again."

" Really?" Naruto said smirking

" Yeah." Syoukunai said appearing in front of Naruto driving his fist into his stomach

Naruto gasped shocked he couldn't see him this time, " Wondering why you couldn't see me?" Syoukunai said ask Naruto coughed up blood and gasped for air, " It's because I was only using 5 of my power just then, and I've now up it to 50. I think it's a bit much for you, but I'm not taking any chances."

With that Syoukunai was gone again but appeared a number of feet away from Naruto he started to rush towards the boy and disappeared again to reappear and knee Naruto in the stomach launching him into the air. Naruto still trying to get his barring from the last attack was helpless as Syoukunai appeared behind him and crossed him arms slashing upon his back opening up numerous wounds. Naruto screamed in pain from the wound. Kyuubi cringed at the boy's pain filled voice.

" **Come on kit you can do this."** Kyuubi said looking up at the boy worried for his safety

Soon Naruto was falling back to the ground but Syoukunai caught him with his tail before he could hit the ground. He held Naruto up smirking at the pain that was on his face.

" Give me control and I'll let you live." Syoukunai said to him

" Never." Naruto said as the tail tightened around his waist

" Baka." Syoukunai said as he spun and threw Naruto back into the air again

As Naruto flew high into the air Syoukunai turned around. Kyuubi watched shocked as Syoukunai tails split into two.

" SHIPPO O KAZE NO JIN." Syoukunai said as he slashed his two tails into the air

Kyuubi observed at the tails created crescent like blades out of the air and they headed towards Naruto. Naruto not able to move was hit directly by the two blades. One hit him square in the chest and the other hit him on his knees. He cried out in pain as the two hit at the same time. He again was falling to the ground, but this time dropped and created a giant crater. Kyuubi rushed over to him, but he was able to stand still though.

" **Kit Onegai, let me help."** Kyuubi pleaded

" Iie, this is my fight." Naruto said between clenched teeth hissing at the pain from his wounded knees

Syoukunai walked slowly to the edge of the crater laughing, " You are suppose to be the next Hokage. Please it's too much. How pathetic. Just give up and let me have control."

" NEVER! I'LL NEVER LET YOU DESTORY KONOHA OR HURT MY FRIENDS." Naruto shouted to him

" Still have some fight in you huh?" Syoukunai asked as he appeared in front of Naruto

Soon he was flying though the air again hitting a grove of trees a good deal away.

" Pathetic, you're so weak it's not even worth my effort." Syoukunai said starting to walk away

" SYOUKUNAI GET BACK HERE TEME." Naruto shouted

" Why you're not even a challenge for me." Syoukunai said still walking away

" WERE NOT DONE YET. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HAVE CONTROL AND UNLESS YOU DEAL WITH ME THE CHAKRA TATE WILL STAY UP." Naruto shouted to him

Syoukunai looked back at him angrily, " I had forgotten you're the one controlling that."

He soon had the boy by the collar of his shirt, " I guess I'll have to deal with you to have my fun outside."

Soon Naruto was being flung around like a rag doll and Kyuubi could do nothing to help him. As Kyuubi watched in horror Syoukunai attacked Naruto numerous time with many of Naruto's own jutsu. The boy tried to fight back, but each time Syoukunai would cancel out his jutsu with a more powerful version of the same thing. Soon Naruto came skidding on his side to stop in front of a shocked Kyuubi.

" Huh, that should do it. It won't be too long before that shield disappears and I can get out." Syoukunai said walking away

" I think I'll have a little fun before I destroy the village." Syoukunai said tapping his chin with his claw, " Hum, I wonder what I should do first? I know."

He smirked at his words, " That girl that's been taking care of you the one that's been able to suppress me. I'll deal with her first."

Kyuubi growled at this; **_She was kind to my long passed family. I will not let him hurt her._**

Naruto though hearing this started to sit up, " You will not hurt Hinata-chan." He said sternly

" Ah, Hinata that's right. That was her name; once I get out of here I'll have her calling me master. I wonder how she is in bed." Syoukunai said evilly

Syoukunai soon stopped as he tuned around shocked at what he was feeling, both Naruto and Kyuubi were giving off so much killer intent it dwarf his into nothing, " **YOU** WILL **NOT** HURT **HINATA**/ HINATA-CHAN." The two said at the same time

" **Kit I know you don't want my help, but I will not allow him to hurt someone that showed kindness to my family."** Kyuubi told the boy angrily

" No one is going to touch Hinata-chan. Especially not you Syoukunai. You're filthy paws will never touch Hinata-chan." Naruto said angrily to the figure

" Oh really it's not like you care for her." Syoukunai said

Kyuubi hope that Syoukunai words would be his downfall and they were. As Syoukunai had said that all the things Hinata had ever done for Naruto went though his head. From when they were still in the academy, to the Chuunin exams, to her finding him and taking care of him and staying with him after him telling her to leave him numerous time. He smiled kindly at these thought and then realized he could live without her.

_I love her._ Naruto realized

Outside it was then that the shield was surround by a bright light and all the observers had to cover their eyes to avoid getting blinded. As the gowning stopped Naruto was back to normal. Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled at the sight.

_Finally figure it out eh Otouto._ Tsunade thought

As the Suna sibs were heading towards Konoha Gaara stopped abruptly on a tree. Temari and Kankurou looked back noticing he wasn't beside of them anymore.

" Gaara?" Temari asked

Gaara looked at her and smiled slightly, " He's fine now."

" So do you want to go back home?" Kankurou asked not sure what they should do since they were close to Konoha

Gaara shook his head, " Iie, we need to head there to see what's happened."

The two nodded as Gaara moved next to them and they started to travel again.

Inside the dream world Syoukunai could feel his power leaving him slowly.

" What did you do?" Syoukunai asked angrily

" I love Hinata-chan and you will not touch her as long as I'm still breathing." Naruto said standing up fully healed he then looked over at Kyuubi, " I need you help."

" **Finally I thought you never ask."** Kyuubi said

" I'm too weak to do this alone." Naruto said

" **Then we'll have to fight him together."** Kyuubi said

" How?" Naruto asked

" **Do you trust me?" **Kyuubi asked him

Naruto looked at the fox wonder what he was going to do, but knew he had changed, "Yeah."

" **Then hold on tight because you're about to get the biggest pick me up of your life."** Kyuubi said smirking

" Kitsune what are you up to?" Syoukunai asked wonder what the two were talking about

" **Wouldn't you like to know."** Kyuubi said smirking at the figure

The next second Kyuubi was gone from the plane.

" Huh? Kyuubi where did you go? I thought you were going to help me?" Naruto said confused and upset at the fox's disappearance

Syoukunai started to laugh, " Looks like the great Kyuubi has abandoned you."

Naruto growled at his words, **" Iie, I haven't I'm just doing something you are not going to like." **Kyuubi voice echoed throughout the dreamscape

Outside the chakra shield flickered and suddenly shut off completely. The group stood there waiting for Naruto to move or attack, but Naruto didn't move a muscle. Tsunade finally deciding to do something started to slowly walk towards Naruto's still figure. Suddenly the wind in the area started to build up as Tsunade grew closer a rumbling was heard all around them. The place Tsunade was standing on started to have the wind gain in strength. Jiraiya seeing something was happening rushed forward and pulled her back. As he did this a circle of red flames erupted where Tsunade had just been. The group gasped at the power emitting from the flames. Suddenly they grew to tower high in the sky. The group looked up at how high the flames went.

" Those aren't flames." Neji said activating his eyes

" Nani?" Tenten asked shocked

" It's chakra." Neji said amazed by the power and the size of it

" Kyuubi." Tsunade said knowing who's it was

As soon as she said this, a paw emerged from the flames soon a chakra made Kyuubi stood looking at them.

" Kyuubi what's going…" Hinata started but Kyuubi just smiled at her and winked at her He moved away from the group and jumped into the air. As he stopped high into the air he hovered above the opening in the flame-like charka and looked down at Naruto he then turned and looked as Tsunade.

**_Hokage-sama._** Kyuubi spoke to her in her mind Tsunade looked at him in the eyes, **_Tell the Kit I'm sorry, but it's the only way to beat him._**

With that Kyuubi flew down to Naruto form at full speed crashing into him and causing an enormous chakra burst to blow the air violently over the group. They all covered the eyes with their arms or hand from the force of the air. Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade after the violent air had subsided.

" Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked

" He's going to help Otouto." Tsunade said

Jiraiya looked at her and nodded at her knowing from her voice what she meant by this.

Back inside the dream world Naruto was still standing there confused about where Kyuubi had gone. Suddenly he heard Kyuubi's voice.

" **Kit here we go."** Was all the warning he got as the next second he was hit with what felt like a couple thousand of Tsunade and Hinata's punches combined

It caused Naruto to collapse onto his hand and knees wincing at the pain that rushed though his body.

" What the child wishes to beg for his life now?" Syoukunai asked amused by Naruto's position

He did know what was happening and couldn't hear Kyuubi and Naruto talking to each other.

_What the Fuck? Kyuubi a little warning before you do those kinds of things._ Naruto told him

" **But I did warn you kit."** Kyuubi said a smirk laced in his voice

_Telling me here we go is not a warning, fur-ball._ Naruto said angrily back to him

" **What you want me to say ' Hey Kit I'm going to merge with you it's the only way your going to beat Syoukunai, oh and by the way this might hurt a little'?" **Kyuubi said to him

_A little? A LITTLE! Kyuubi I felt like I was hit by Hinata-chan and Obaa-chan at the same time repeatedly._ Naruto said back

" **Well it only hurt me slightly."** Kyuubi said

Naruto growled at his words, _Wait did you just say merged?_

Kyuubi snorted at this, **" Finally caught it huh? Yeah, I merged with you, sort of like what Syoukunai** **is, but more powerful."**

_More powerful?_ Naruto asked now intrigued

" **Yeah you can kick his ass to hell and back for the comment he made about Hinata and you still wouldn't be sweating." ** Kyuubi explained

_Really! So what can I do?_ Naruto asked smiling at what Kyuubi was telling him

" I think he finally lost it realizing that I'm too strong for him." Syoukunai spoke seeing the emotions play across Naruto's face

" **So how about we show this Hebi reject what true Kitsune power is."** Kyuubi said smirking

Naruto smiled widely at Kyuubi's words, _Oh yeah, what do I have to do._

" **Summon you chakra."** Kyuubi said

Naruto nodded and as the chakra surrounded him it formed a fox's body around him, but unlike before this one was almost pure white it hints of his blue charka every now and then, also he had not one, but nine tails flowing behind him. Naruto looked down at his hands and it was then he noticed they were back to normal.

_How did that happen?_ Naruto questioned

Kyuubi started laughing, **" Kit you do amuse me so. You changed back one you confessed your true feelings."**

Naruto was confused for an instant at his words and then realized what he meant, _NANI! You mean to tell me the way for me to change back was to say my true feeling for Hinata-chan? _Kyuubi's laughing caught Naruto's attention, _You knew did you?_

" Yep and before you ask I couldn't tell you because it was one you had to figure out on your own. I'm just glad you did and aren't still in the dark about how you feel for her." Kyuubi responded

Naruto just growled and a scowl came across his face, _When I get my hands on you kitsune._

Kyuubi though heard his threat, **_But you won't kit._**

" **So how about we show our shocked friend here what we can do?" Kyuubi said**

" Yeah time to get wild." Naruto said out loud crouching down with his chakra covered hands in from of him

" **Ok kit time to explain to you the benefits out our merger."** Kyuubi said

_Right._ Naruto said

" **First you can do kitsune jutsu's against Syoukunai."** Kyuubi explained

_But that won't help you heard him he say he knows all my jutsu's._ Naruto said

" **He knows all your jutsu's. Not mine."** Kyuubi said

_Huh?_ Naruto said to him now confused

" **Ok kit let me explain it this way. His merger was a forced merger. If that happen then any jutsu of the forced being is not given to the one in control. In other words…"** Kyuubi said

_He can't use any of your jutsu's._ Kyuubi said each new thing he was learning caused his smiled to grow wider

" **Right and since ours was a mutual merger then you can use everything. So compared to that thing in front of us you are 10 time stronger." ** Kyuubi said, **" So how about I teach you how to handle all this new power and jutsu of yours?"**

_Yeah I'm all ears._ Naruto said

**_Kit just loves learning new jutsu._** Kyuubi thought

" **Ok let's start with your hands. Like before they can be used as claws since the chakra wrapped around them make them into my paws. So you can do anything you could do before with them. Also they have a little incentive that I used numerous time when I was in control of you body." **Kyuubi said

_Which is?_ Naruto asked

" **Oh how about we try Shinjuu Zanhou no Jutsu."** Kyuubi said

Naruto nodded and slammed is arms in the ground. Syoukunai raised an eyebrow at this wonder what he was trying to do. He didn't feel the ground shake until right before chakra paws emerged from the ground trying to grab is ankles. He jumped up and was out of their reach, or so he thought, but they actually started to follow him. Soon Naruto raised the chakra out of the ground the only place disturbed was where they had emerged. They continued to follow in until Syoukunai reached a grove of tree and they couldn't follow.

" What the hell was that?" Syoukunai said to himself breathing heavily against one of the trees

" That was awesome." Naruto said smiling

" **I thought you'd like it. I always did."** Kyuubi said, **" Now create one of those Rasengan of your."** Kyuubi told Naruto

Naruto nodded and formed a Rasengan, but unlike the ones he normally created this one looked like it was also on fire, but it was still blue. Naruto looked shocked at how the Rasengan now looked.

" **I'd like to introduce you to the Hi no Kitsune Rasengan."** Kyuubi said a smiled in his words

" What is this?" Naruto asked surprised at what he had formed

" **The Hi no Kitsune Rasengan is a combo of our powers. My Hi no Kitsune and your Rasengan. Though I had always just thought of this I didn't actually think it you work, but look I was right." ** Kyuubi said

" So what can it do?" Naruto asked

" **Oh I don't know why don't you let Syoukunai tell you what it can do."** Kyuubi said to him

Naruto smirked at this and nodded. He threw the fireball towards the grove of trees and started to move back still unsure of what it would do. As it soared though the air the wind that circled around it caused it to grow in size, by the time it had reach the grove of trees it was the size of a basketball. As it hit everything was engulfed into blue flames and Naruto saw Syoukunai jump out of the grove his cloak he had put back on long ago was on fire. Syoukunai threw the cloak off of him and stopped on it to put the fire out. He looked up at Naruto after his cloak had gone out.

" How did you do that?" Syoukunai asked

" Wouldn't you like to know." Naruto said smiling echoing Kyuubi words minutes ago

" **Ok now to your legs. Since they already look like mine I want you to add a little bit more chakra into them and jump." **Kyuubi said

_Jump?_ Naruto asked confused that he heard wrong

" **Hai, jump as hard as you can too."** Kyuubi further said

Naruto shrugged at Kyuubi's words, but he was having too much fun to really worry about anything else. He then pumped some more chakra into this feet and leg and jumped up into the air. Soon he noticed he wasn't just a couple feet off the ground, but was flying high into the air and could now see over the area he had just decimated with the Hi no Kitsune Rasengan.

" Sugoi!" Naruto said in amazement

Kyuubi chuckled at his excitement, **" Ok kit now I want you to move forward as much as you can. I think if you can move enough you'll be directly over Syoukunai." **

Naruto nodded and started to move in the air. He was surprised at how easy it was for him to do this.

_It's almost as if I'm walking on the ground and not the air._ He thought

Soon he was in place still falling down, but now more quickly than before. Syoukunai was looking up seeing what he was doing and utterly shocked at how the boy was doing this when he had no knowledge of it.

" What the hell is going on here?" Syoukunai asked confused as Naruto figure started to head directly towards him

His eyes widened realizing if he didn't move he'd be seriously hurt. At the last second Syoukunai jumped out of the way spinning to speed up his movement. As he stopped spinning and looked back Naruto was getting ready to crash into the ground, but he righted himself at the last second and brought his paws down into the earth. As Naruto hit the ground the earth erupted into a massive cloud of dirt, stone, and debris. As it cleared Syoukunai was dumbstruck at what he saw. Naruto was still crouching on the ground his hand made into two fists like he had just pounded the ground. Which is what he had done because Syoukunai was currently standing at the edge of a huge crater that Naruto had created from the impact. Naruto looked up smiling widely at he stunned Syoukunai. He then jumped up again and soared into the air. He stared down at what he did. Syoukunai heard him whistle from up in the air.

" Man Kyuubi I think I used too much." Naruto said out loud

_Kyuubi? But where is he? _Syoukunai thought hearing this

" Boy have you finally lost it that baka kitsune isn't here." Syoukunai said up to Naruto

Naruto cane back to the ground landing softly unlike before a couple of feet from Syoukunai at the edge of the crater.

" Hate to tell you baka, but he is here." Naruto said

" Oh yeah then where cause unless he's able to use a Genjutsu to make himself invisible then he's not here." Syoukunai said

" Oh he's not here." Naruto said motioning to the area they were at, " He's here."

At this Naruto pointed to his head. At this Syoukunai started to laugh loudly.

" This fight has finally gotten to you boy. He can't be in your mind, we're already in there." Syoukunai told him

" Oh really? Then how come you can't use all these kitsune jutsus too?" Naruto inquired hoping the laughing man would figure it out

Syoukunai stopped laughing at his words and squinted looking at him. It was then his eyes widened as he saw in Naruto's eyes what he meant.

" He didn't." Syoukunai said

" Oh but he did and now you're as good as dead." Naruto said

Syoukunai snorted at this, " I'd like to see you touch me."

As soon as he said that though Naruto had is fist in the stomach. Syoukunai gasped for breath as the air was knocked out of him. A surprised look was covering his face on how the boy had moved so fast for him not to read it. As soon as Syoukunai had caught his breath back Naruto was gone and out of sight again. Syoukunai shocked at the boy's movements looked around trying to figure out where'd he come from. But Naruto was very far away from him by now and has left a Bunshin in the shape of a rock there by Syoukunai to keep an eye on him.

" Ok Kyuubi how are we going to defeat this guy?" Naruto asked

" **Kit we're going to have to end this quickly the merger already took a lot out of us and you using this much charka is wearing you down fast. I think we should end this as soon as possible." **Kyuubi said

" Ok so what do you suggest, you're the one that knows the kitsune jutsu not me." Naruto said annoyed

As Kyuubi told Naruto was to do he started to smile again and it continued to grow until Naruto couldn't go any wider.

" Kyuubi have I ever told you you're a genius." Naruto said smiling widely

" **Kit we're trickster it's in our blood."** Kyuubi said smirking at what he had told the boy to do

Naruto did his favorite jutsu as a number of bunshins were created the original Naruto looked at them, " You know where he is and what to do head out."

The bunshins smiled and nodded as they disappeared to head out.

" So you think he'll fall for it?" Naruto asked Kyuubi

" **If he's as arrogant as I think he is, then YEAH!"** Kyuubi said

" Good cause I want him to be in great pain before we finish him off." Naruto said sternly

" **Right."** Kyuubi said to him

Kitsune Tsume – Fox Claws

Shippo o Kaze no Jin – Tail Wind Blade

Hi no Kitsune Rasengan – Fox Fire Rasengan

Sugoi – Wow/ That's amazing!


	15. Chapter 15

Syoukunai was currently in standing in the same spot using his charka to search the area for Naruto, but he was unable to find him and couldn't sense any bunshins either.

" Where did he go?" Syoukunai asked annoyed and confused he couldn't find him

It was then Syoukunai heard a rumbling coming from the forest as he looked over there he was shocked at what he saw emerging from the forest was the Ichibi Shukaku, but he wasn't alone there was also the Nibi Nekomatte, the turtle-like Sanbi, the strange Soko Yonbi, the Houkou Gobi, the Raiju Rokubi, Mujina Shichibi, and the Hachimata Hachibi.

" What the hell are they doing here?" Syoukunai said shocked the other Bijuu were in the dream world with him

Soon they all emerged from the forest and lined up facing him each one was either smirking at him or had no emotion on their face at all. Back where Naruto was he had his eyes closed viewing what his Bunshins were doing and smiling widely as seeing Syoukunai sweat bullets.

" Alright now to show him why you don't mess with a Konoha ninja." Naruto said

" **Especially one that master of Kage Bunshin and is the holder of Kyuubi no Youko."** Kyuubi added

" Yeah." Naruto responded

Syoukunai was in such shock at seeing all the Bijuu's there with him he didn't notice as they surrounded him and started to close in on him. He also didn't notice that as they grew closer the also began to shrink in size too. When Syoukunai finally came out of his shock they were surrounding him each around 6 feet in height. Syoukunai seeing this though it was strange.

_But if they are the Bijuu they can be any size they want to be. _Syoukunai thought

They then started to attack the Sanbi used it three spiked tails and tried to impale Syoukunai on them, but he was able to dodge them. As he dodged though the Nekomatte shot fire out of her mouth and sent a number of flame balls towards him. As they flew towards Syoukunai he was able to move out of the way of two, but was caught by the other. As it burned him it also caught his cloak on fire. As Syoukunai pulled his cloak off and tried to put it out the Bijuu all looked at each other and smirked. Shukaku nodded to the Sanbi and he nodded back. As he did a number of hand seals his cheeks puffed out. He looked over at Syoukunai and released the jutsu. As Syoukunai was truing to put out the fire he was unaware of the jutsu coming towards him. At one second he was stomping the cloak the next being he was being soaked to the bone by ice-cold water. He started to scream out as it hit him in the back and drenched him. He turned to look at the Bijuu some who were smiling and other who were trying not to laugh at how he looked.

Meanwhile further away Naruto and Kyuubi who were watching the whole thing were cracking up laughing.

" Oh my god this is priceless. I wish I could take a picture of that." Naruto said in between laughing

Kyuubi snickered at the way Syoukunai looked, **" He looks like a wet cat."**

His comment caused Naruto to laugh even harder, " Yeah you're right he does."

Back in the clearing Syoukunai was growling over being wet on top of freezing cold.

_Chikusyou how is it they can make all these jutsu. Hell they shouldn't even be here!_ Syoukunai thought

" Why are you here?" Syoukunai asked them confused

" You tried to hurt out Aniki we're here to kill you." Shukaku said glaring at the figure

Syoukunai started laughing; " You think you can kill me when I'm the Kyuubi?"

Nekomatte snorted at this, " If you think you're Kyuubi you're wrong. Kyuubi could take those attacks and not even blink. You're already burned and soaking wet and we've just started."

" So you don't think I'm Kyuubi?" Syoukunai asked getting angry

" You're as close to the Kyuubi as I am." The Rokubi voice boomed

" RASENGAN!" Syoukunai shouted as he formed a giant red Rasengan

The Bijuu though didn't bat an eye as he ran towards the group. As he hurled the glowing red ball forwards Sanbi moved one of his spike armored tails in front of Syoukunai path and it hit it. The impact caused dirt and debris to lift up and block Syoukunai view. He smirked at thinking he had hit a number of the Bijuu and they were now hurt. As the dust settled though he was shocked at what he saw. There in front of him was one of Sanbi's large tails with only a black round mark showing where the Rasengan had hit. He stood there shocked that the damage was not more.

" That's move was pathetic." Sanbi said

" Are you telling us that's all the power you have?" Yonbi spoke softly

Shichibi looked at the group, " So should we finish this now or play a little more?"

The Hachibi snorted at his words expelling smoke from his nostrils, " I thinks we need to end this now. We have little time to play." His voice resounded

The others nodded understanding the hidden meaning in his words. They had started their attack before Syoukunai knew what hit him. Shukaku moved back as the others ran towards him. Hachibi was the first to strike having his tails hit Syoukunai behind the knees causing him to fall backwards

"Hachi." He spoke

The Shichibi was the next his tails hitting the back of Syoukunai causing him to fly up a little into the air.

" Shichi." He said

Rokubi was after that using one of his paws to further elevate the figure in the air.

" Roku." He said loudly

Then the Gobi came he rushed underneath Syoukunai body and placed his back against his and bucked upwards causing him to rise ever higher.

" Go." His voice growled

Yonbi then came flying up to Syoukunai as he watched in horror as the creatures talons grabbed him by the middle stopping him in mid air. It looked down at him and he was sure the thing was smirking with its beak. He then spun in the air and released tearing at Syoukunai cloak and skin. This caused him to scream in pain as the blood started to come out.

" Yon." She said softly

Sanbi had increased his size to meet Syoukunai height in the air. As Syoukunai watched he brought his pronged tails forwards and Syoukunai cringed as they were about to hit, but at the last second he turned them upside down exposing the soft side and had two tails hit him from side to side like a ping-pong ball and then the last hit him from underneath.

" San." His ruff voice said

The Nekomatte then came flying up to Syoukunai her claws extended and she had a feral look in her eyes. As she came up to him she brought one of her paws back and swiped at Syoukunai front, but missed his chest and hit his legs. She frowned not hitting her target, but made up for it by hitting his back directly where she wanted too. Syoukunai screams echoed through the area from the double attack.

" Ni." She purred smiling as she started to fall back to the ground twisting and landing on her feet

Syoukunai still in pain over the last attack forgot about Shukaku as he continued to soar up into the air he noticed it got very dark suddenly. He cracked open his eyes to see the sun being blocked by a giant round object. As he saw it getting closer he noticed it wasn't an object, but a thing, Shukaku to be precise. Shukaku started to roll in the air like a ball and as he closed in on Syoukunai he opened up and extended his tail. Syoukunai watched in shock as Shukaku's tail hit him square in the stomach and caused him to plummet back down to earth.

" Ichi, Bijuu Rendan." Shukaku said evilly

Syoukunai soared down to the ground and hit hard created a large dent in the ground. He laid still for a long while not moving.

" Do you think we killed him?" Naruto asked seeing the sight

" **I wish."** Kyuubi said

It was then that Syoukunai started to move as he looked up though all the Bijuu were gone.

" What I just imagining things?" Syoukunai asked now confused over what had just happened to him

He then hissed in pain as the wounds from the attacks started to bleed from him moving.

" Iie, I couldn't have imagined them, but then where did they go?" Syoukunai asked confused looking around to see if they'd jump out and attack him again

Back at the clearing the Bijuu were in front of Naruto all smiling as Naruto was laughing his head off at what Syoukunai had happen to him.

" Oh that was great and he didn't even know they were all bunshins." Naruto said

It was then all the Bijuu puffed and resumed their original form of looking like Naruto. Each smiled at him saluting and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

" **Alright Kit we had our fun now to finish this."** Kyuubi said

Naruto nodded and he was gone.

Syoukunai currently stood there ripping his cloak that was almost nothing now into strips to tie onto his wounds that were bleeding from all the attack that had been used on him. He hissed as he tied one strip on his leg from the pressure hoping it would stop the bleeding wound.

" Having fun?" a voice said

Syoukunai looked up to see Naruto standing they're smirking. A growl came out of Syoukunai for the comment.

" No thanks you those Bijuu Teme. I don't know how they got in here, but when I figure out." Syoukunai said angrily

Naruto started to chuckle at this, " What's so funny?" Syoukunai asked

" You meant these Bijuu?" Naruto asked as he turned into each Bijuu.

" It was you!" Syoukunai said shocked

Naruto though shook his head, " Nope it was actually my bunshins. Now don't you feel stupid?"

Syoukunai screamed with rage racing towards Naruto, " YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I JUST HAD MY ASS KICK BY A BUNCH OF KAGE BUNSHINS?"

Naruto nodded and sidestepped as Syoukunai went rushing passed him. The man stopped and turned around racing to where Naruto now was. As Syoukunai anger grew he created a Blood Red Rasengan to attack Naruto with. Naruto though created his Hi no Kitsune Rasengan. As Syoukunai rushed towards Naruto with his Rasengan, Naruto just stood there waiting for the right moment. As he got closer a little more chakra was pumped into Naruto's attack. Then Syoukunai was on him Naruto thrust his Rasengan out as Syoukunai threw his towards Naruto. As they met the force of power was unimaginable. The two were surround by a giant tornado and debris went flying all over the land. As the dust cleared Naruto and Syoukunai were standing with their hands inches from the other. Naruto calmly looked at Syoukunai while Syoukunai had a look of shock on his face. He cringed in pain as he moved his hand away from the other. He looked upon it seeing it had been severely burned by chakra.

_Chikusyou, how did he do that? _Syoukunai though as he tried to move his hand, but it only caused more pain to shot though it

" Give up Syoukunai I'm out of you league." Naruto said still looking at him calmly

Syoukunai growled at his words, " Never I will kill you and gain control back over this body and have my way with Konoha and the rest of your world."

Naruto frowned at this, " Have it your way."

Syoukunai jumped back pulling a katana out from behind him. Naruto eye narrowed in anger at the sight of the katana.

" Where were you keeping that?" Naruto asked

Syoukunai started to laugh, " Baka I can created anything here I want to."

He brought the blade forwards, " I hope you're ready to meet Kami. Tell him I said hello."

Syoukunai slashed the katana back and forth in front of him in the air. Each swipe caused a blade of air to head towards Naruto.

" KAZE NO JIN!" Syoukunai said as the jutsu traveled towards Naruto

" Well if he can have a katana here then so can I." Naruto said as he reached to his side a katana handle and sheath now at his side

"**Kit send some of your new chakra into the katana and see what happens."** Kyuubi told him

Naruto nodded and did what he said. As the flowed chakra into his katana it started to glow a golden color and the light engulfed the katana. The light also cancelled out the wind jutsu Syoukunai has sent towards him. Once the light died down Naruto looked at it amazed at what it now looked like. What he was holding didn't have a blade.

" What the Hell is this?" Naruto asked surprised

" **That kit is you new katana."** Kyuubi said

" Katana there isn't even a blade." Naruto said starting to panic

What he was holding was a handle that was wrapped in silver cord over gold. The upper part of what Kyuubi said was the katana was a fox's head. Syoukunai looked at this amused and started laughing.

" Oh I'm so scared I'm going to be beat by a metal fox head." Syoukunai said sarcastically

Kyuubi growled at his comment, **" Make it open up will you."**

" Open up?" Naruto asked confused

Naruto could have sworn he heard the fox smack a paw upside his head, **" Of all the, Tell it 'Hanatsu'."**

" Ha.na.tsu?" Naruto said

With that the fox's eyes glowed and it's mouth opened up releasing a long blade that came out of the fox's mouth.

" Sugoi!" Naruto said staring in awe now at the released katana

All the things Naruto had observed before were still the same, but now the fox' mouth was open with the katana blade coming out of it. The blade was reddish orange in color with the tip looking like it was dipped in black ink. Also the blade was differed from the original, it got wider as it moved up and then quickly moved back to a point again. Naruto took the katana and moved it back and forth seeing how it was light as a feather, but also very sturdy. When the blade had come out of the fox's head Syoukunai had stopped laughing.

" Give me that! You are unworthy to own such a magnificent katana." Syoukunai said

" Iie!" Naruto said to him

" **Let him have it kit."** Kyuubi said

" Demo?" Naruto questioned

" **Trust me." **Kyuubi said

Naruto placed the katana in the ground and stepped back as Syoukunai stepped forwards and tried to pull it out, but he was unable to. He looked at surprised he couldn't pull it out and then looked at Naruto angrily.

" You used a jutsu on it." Syoukunai spat out

Naruto shook his head, " Iie, I didn't."

Inside Naruto's mind he could head Kyuubi laughing his head off, _Fur-ball what didn't you tell me?_

" **One the true master of that katana can wield it without problems. Anyone else won't be able to lift it off the ground." **Kyuubi explained, **" That's not the only thing even though you created the katana in your dream world this will be with you when you get out of here. Though it will stay in it's closed form until you add chakra to it."**

Naruto smirked at his words, " Well Syoukunai I guess you just not that katana's true master."

With that he walked over and without any trouble pulled the katana out from the ground. Syoukunai was the first to make a move coming in fast at Naruto, who had is guard up as Syoukunai hit Naruto noticed that he wasn't pushed back from the force Syoukunai had been traveling instead he was still firmly planed to the ground as Syoukunai moved around him trying to have an attack reach and hurt him. Every time Syoukunai would move Naruto would just move his arm and body to parry the attack away from him. At one point Syoukunai was able to cause a small scratch on him arm, which he laugh in victory over. As he came down again, Naruto kicked him in the stomach sending him skidding back. Naruto looked down at the wound seeing it was already healed and got ready for the next attack. As Syoukunai started to rush forwards again Naruto started his attack.

" **Ok kit this attack can only be done with your new katana."** Kyuubi said as he further explained to the boy what to do

Outside Naruto nodded and went through the hand seals, " KITSUNE KARI."

As Naruto said this he made three horizontal slashes in front of him each at a different height. As he finished from each slash emerged a ghostly looking foxes. He then pointed his katana tip towards Syoukunai. As he did this the foxes charged towards Syoukunai, as he stood there shocked at what Naruto had just done. Each fox reached Syoukunai they brought out their claws and clawed at him and ripped his clothes with their teeth.

" **So what do you think kit?"** Kyuubi asked about the jutsu

" Nice, it'd be really deadly if I wanted them to kill him too I bet." Naruto said

" Wanted them to kill me?" Syoukunai asked surprised that he hadn't told them to do just that

" Yeah I basically told them to go play with you. I'm going to finish you off, right now.", Naruto said as he caused his katana to retract back into the fox head, " I don't want to get blood on my new katana Kyuubi just gave me so, I'll do this ninja style with a good fashion kick ass Ninjutsu."

" Really how can you do that when I know all of your Ninjutsus?" Syoukunai asked

Naruto smirked at his words, " Mine, but not Kyuubi's."

Naruto stood there his chakra tails swashing violently in the air. He started to gather more chakra into them as he went though what Kyuubi was telling him to do.

" KYUUBI NO IKARI!" Naruto shouted

Two of the tails plunged into the ground. As soon as he did this the ground started to shake underneath Syoukunai. When Syoukunai tried to jump to avoid the crack in the earth that was being made, four of the tails came and held him in place. He struggled again, but this time didn't have enough energy to put up much of a fight. With Naruto back to normal his powers had slowly left him and since he had been fighting so much he was down to almost nothing.

" LET ME GO BOY!" Syoukunai shouted

Naruto chuckled, " I think not I told you I'm ending this now."

The three tails that were still free came up and resembled blades of a kunai. They slashed Syoukunai all over his body and then as quick as they had started they stopped. Syoukunai was painting heavily now from all the attacks and pain he had gone through. The two tails that were in the ground came up causing the ground to fall back in on itself.

The four tails that were holding Syoukunai up released him too.

" Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Naruto asked looking down at the slumped figure

Syoukunai looked up at him smiling, " I'd couldn't give a damn what you think. I'd destroy all of Konoha if I could get out of here."

" And that's why you aren't going to be existing anymore." Naruto said

His tails all lit up with flames as the wind started to spin violently around them. He moved all the tails into one giant point of flames and wind and sped it towards Syoukunai. As it grew close to him Syoukunai started laughing.

" I can't believe this child beat me." Syoukunai said right before his chest was pierce by the blade-like combo.

The flames also caught his body on fire and the wind caused the fire to grow in strength. As minutes passed the fire died down and all that was left was a little black spot on the ground where Syoukunai once sat.

" It's over." Naruto said relieved

But soon he was hit with an enormous pain all over his body.

" What the hell?" Naruto asked before he lost consciousness

The last think he heard was Kyuubi's voice, **" I'm sorry kit, become a great man like your Otousan was."**

In Naruto's state of unconsciousness he witness thing that he could only figure out to be Kyuubi's memories. It started when he ws created and had all the vengeful spirits enter him making him stronger. Naruto felt their anger for what had been down to him, but also noticed that Kyuubi had his own consciousness over these spirits. He then watched many wars take place over hundreds of years and saw villager and even civilizations created and be destroyed into ash. It was then he started wandering and it was then he meet a Seafoam Green Vixen with three silver-tipped tails. They ended up finding a cave and she had his kits. One day he came back a hunt and finding humans in his cave with the smell of blood all around. Naruto felt the rage as he found his love and kits dead and looked down at the dead man and was the spiral leaf and headed to where he knew these corpses has come from. He saw himself attacking hundreds of ninja and then the Yondaime, his father, appearing holding him on top of Gamabunta. Naruto was surprised amongst all the chaos around them he wasn't making a sound in his fathers arms. He saw Yondaime say something to him, but couldn't hear it with all the noise the other Konoha ninjas and Gamabunta were making. Naruto then saw his father do a number of hand seals, as the Shinagami appeared to seal Kyuubi into him. As his father made the packed he felt himself as Kyuubi being drawn into his navel to be sealed. As soon as he was all in the seal he retuned to his body, but that of him as a newborn baby. Both of them were on the ground now and he had started crying. He looked over to also see his father crying as the life started to leave his eyes.

" Naruto, my Musuko please be a good boy and look after our village for me. I know they might not treat you right, but please be forgiving they have lost so much tonight. I wish you Okaasan and I could stay with you, but it seem out time is up on this plane. Make us proud Musuko." Yondaime said with his last breath and the color in his eyes dimmed as Naruto started crying again

In the real world the barrier of flames was still up surrounding Naruto. But soon it started to lower until it was only a foot above the ground. Hinata rushed over to Naruto ignoring the cry to stop from everyone. As she reached him his eyes came back into focus and the sky blue looked at her happily. As he started to fall backwards Hinata moved to catch him and lay him gently on the ground. He looked up at her smiling taking one of his hands and caressing the side of her face.

" Hey there, I won." Naruto said smiling as he fell fast asleep

Hinata started to laugh and cry at the same time, while holding his hand and rubbing it back and forth on her cheek. The group all smiled relieved the Naruto was ok and had won. As Jiraiya moved to get the boy and take him in his house. They were shocked to see his body lift up off the ground and hover in mid-air. As they looked they notice a cloud of sand was under the boy.

" Hey guys decided to drop by. Hope you don't mind." A female voice said from the forest

It was then the Suna sibs jumped down from the treetops and walked towards the group.

" Kazekage-sama." Tsunade said surprised he was there

" I felt a great chakra surge hours ago and grew worried for Naruto, so I decided to come and see if he needed help." Gaara explained

Tsunade nodded, " We'll this baka caused us quite a scare, but everything's alright now."

Gaara nodded, " I know."

It was then that Jiraiya noticed a strange object where Naruto had fallen.

" What's this?" Jiraiya asked as he moved to pick the object up

As he tried to pick it up though, but was unable to move it.

" Geeze Jiraiya are you getting that old you can't even pick up the handle to a katana anymore?" Tsunade teased him as she moved to pick the object up

But as she too tried it was not moving. It was then Naruto stirred from the commotion the two Sannin were making and was able to reach down and grab the handle.

Tiredly before he went back to sleep he said, " Kyuubi…Only…pick up."

The group confused over this looked at each other.

" Kyuubi told him only he can pick it up." Hinata said explaining to them

" Hinata how do you know?" Kurenai asked

Hinata looked up to her and smiled, " I just do."

" Well I know how much he hates them, but until he wakes up I'm going to put him in a room in Konoha Hospital." Tsunade said, " Kazekage-sama would you mind carrying him for us?"

Gaara shook his head, " Iie, and its Gaara."

Temari and Kankurou were surprised he'd tell them to call him Gaara.

_But then again they're Naruto's friends_. They both thought

With that the group headed back into Konoha to take Naruto to the hospital and find a place for the Suna Sibs to stay until everyone got their questions answered over what had happened.

Ichibi – One-tailed

Nibi – Two-tailed

Sanbi – Three-tailed

Yonbi – Four-tailed

Gobi – Five-tailed

Rokubi – Six-tailed

Shichibi – Seven-tailed

Hachibi – Eight-tailed

Hachi – 8

Shichi – 7

Roku – 6

Go – 5

Yon – 4

San – 3

Ni – 2

Ichi – 1

Bijuu Rendan – Tailed Demon Combo

Katana – Sword

Kami – God

Kaze no Jin – Wind Blade

Hanatsu – Release

Kitsune Kari – Kitsune Hunt

Kyuubi no Ikari – Kyuubi's Rage

Shinagami – God of Death/ Death God


	16. Chapter 16

It was now a couple of days before the Konoha annual Matsuri and Naruto had still not woken up. His friends started to grow worried for him being unconscious for 2 weeks, but Tsunade had told them what he had gone though in his mind probably took more out of him than normal. Hinata had barley left his side. Tsunade seeing that she wouldn't leave him had assigned her as his personal nurse and she would have been there 24/7 not for Tsunade ordering her to go home and be with her family some.

Hinata was currently tidying up the room and making sure Naruto was comfortable when she head someone cough. She looked up to see Gaara at the door.

" Kazekage-sama." Hinata said bowing at him as he entered the room

" Hinata how many time do I have to tell you? You're one of Naruto's friends please just call me Gaara." Gaara said a little irritated

" Gomen." Hinata said lowly

Gaara shook his head at her actions, " You know…" he stopped causing Hinata to look at him, " How you like him I'll never know, but I'm glad he has someone that care for him."

Hinata smiled and giggled at his words, " He can be trying at time."

" Am not." Came a sleepy voice

The two looked over to see Naruto eyes partially open glaring at Hinata's words.

" How can you say that Hinata-chan." Naruto asked yawning

" NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouted, " Oh I have to go get Hokage-sama."

With that she rushed happily out of the room to find where Tsunade was. After she was gone Naruto looked over at Gaara.

" So what brings you here?" Naruto asked starting to slowly sit up

Gaara help him sit up and sat down in a nearby chair, " You."

" Me?" Naruto asked confused

Gaara nodded, " You've been out for almost two weeks now. When we first left it was because I felt a powerful chakra come from Konoha. Though it felt like your it also wasn't your. So I left Baki in charge and came with my siblings to see if you were in trouble. When we were almost here I felt the chakra change back to yours, but much more powerful."

" Oh, I guess by now Obaa-chan has told you what happened with the Hebi and all." Naruto said and Gaara nodded at this, " Good."

" Yeah the only thing we don't know is what happened in that head of yours Otouto." Tsunade said walking in smiling with Hinata hot on her tail, " Finally decided to wake up for us, eh?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, " Yeah well you try getting you ass kicked by a thing that can do all your jutsu and then merger with Kyuubi and not be tired."

" So that's what he did." Tsunade said hearing this

" Yeah he said it was the only way to finish Syoukunai off." Naruto explained, " Ne Kyuubi?"

Naruto asked the fox smiling, but didn't get a response.

" Eh? Kyuubi?" Naruto asked again thinking the fox was still asleep too

" Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asked seeing the confusing one his face

" I don't know I guess the whole merger thing took a lot out of him. But…" Naruto stopped

" What Otouto?" Tsunade asked seeing the look on his face

Naruto looked up at her worried, " I think he's gone."

Hinata and Gaara looked shocked at this news, but Tsunade did show anything.

" What make you think that Naruto?" Gaara asked

" I don't know a feeling and something else…" Naruto said looking out the nearby window

" What else?" Tsunade asked

" I….I saw his memories." Naruto said looking down at the bed sheets

" NANI?" Tsunade asked surprised, " But I though you had already known about them?"

Naruto shook his head, " I only knew what he would show me. Some of it I think was too personal for him."

" So?" Tsunade asked Naruto looked at her confused and she sighed, " What did you see?"

" Oh! Um…a lot of things. Really too much to explain, but I'll try." Naruto said to her

She nodded in response.

" First a saw us being created." Naruto started

" Us?" Gaara questioned

" Yeah, it was almost like I was Kyuubi when I witness all of this." Naruto explained to the three, " Well after he was created I felt all the spirits that entered into him to give him all his power. I watched as many years passed and things came and went. He then started his wandering and that's when he met his mate, a Seafoam green vixen."

At this Tsunade and Hinata both looked surprised and Tsunade looked over at her shocked.

" And?" Tsunade asked him to continue

" I saw her with kit and witnessed coming back and finding the ninja's fleeing. He killed them and found his family dead and was engulfed with rage. We headed towards Konoha…" It was there Naruto stopped

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worried

Naruto was looking down at the sheets no one could tell what as wrong. He finally looked up at them tears falling form his eyes. Tsunade seeing this got worried and moved over to him.

" Otouto what's wrong?" she asked

" I saw him Obaa-chan I saw Otousan." Naruto said crying

The three were shocked at this and the new caused Tsunade to gasp, " As Kyuubi attacked I saw Otousan on Gamabunta holding me in his arms. He said something to me, but I couldn't hear him. I wish I knew what he said."

" Naruto you said he was with Gamabunta?" Tsunade asked and Naruto nodded she smiled at him, " Then well know what he said."

Naruto cocked hi head to the side, " Huh? But Obaa-chan how?"

Tsunade started chuckling, " Baka you'll summon Gamabunta and ask him of course. If he was with your Otousan he'll have heard what he had said to you."

Naruto looked shocked at this news, _Why didn't I think of that._

" Continue Otouto." Tsunade said

Naruto nodded, " Otousan used the seal and I felt like I was being pulled into a small area. I knew what was happening and once we were inside the seal I became myself in Otousan's arms. He said something to me again before he died…"

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned

" Naruto what did he say?" Tsunade asked

Naruto signed trying to gain his composure to tell them, " He said 'Naruto, my Musuko please be a good boy and look after our village for me. I know they might not treat you right, but please be forgiving they have lost so much tonight. I wish you Okaasan and I could stay with you, but it seem out time is up on this plane. Make us proud Musuko.' And with that I blacked out again."

" You know you did what he asked." Tsunade said

Naruto nodded, " I know it's just…"

Tsunade leaned over and hugged him, " I know Otouto, but it just couldn't be like that."

Naruto nodded and the two stayed like that for a while and finally Tsunade released him. He smiled up at her and then looked at Gaara.

" So are you staying long Gaara?" Naruto asked

" I think we'll stay for a while. I did left Baki in charge and he's done my job before." Gaara responded

" Was that a good move?" Naruto asked

Gaara nodded, " He's one of the few I would trust with such things."

It was then Naruto got sad again, " Naruto-kun?"

" I just wish he hadn't of left me. You know." Naruto said

" Kyuubi?" Gaara asked

Naruto nodded, " Why?" Tsunade asked

" He had sort of become to be like another friend to me that I always had with me. It's just going to be lonely without him." Naruto said

" How are you going to lonely without him?" a soft female voice asked

Naruto looked over at Hinata confused hearing the voice coming from her way. Naruto moved in his bed to see if he could look around her, but no one was there.

" Um… Hinata-chan did you learn how to throw your voice?" Naruto asked confused

Hinata giggled at his words, " Are you sure you like him? I mean he's kinda a baka." The voice spoke again

" HEY I AM NOT!" Naruto shouted back to whomever it was that was talking

It was then a head pocked out of Hinata's jacket. What surprised Naruto though was that it was a fix kit and also the fur color. The fox had seafoam green colored fur.

" I say you're a baka." The fox kit spoke

Naruto's eyes grew wide that the fox had just spoke to him, " Um…am I still dreaming?"

Tsunade started to crack up laughing, " Iie, Otouto you're not, though we all thought the same thing when we found them."

" Them?" Naruto asked confused

" **Hey will someone get me out of here now before I suffocate to death!"** a gruff voice Naruto recognized said

_It couldn't be._ Naruto thought

" Alright, alright hold on and I'll get you out. I just didn't want him seeing you before now." Tsunade said walking back over to Naruto's bed

She moved to the other side and it was then Naruto noticed the extra lump in the bed sheets. As she threw the sheet over lying there was another fox kit with one with a reddish golden fur.

" **ABOUT DAMN TIME! I think you were trying to kill me woman.**" The fox kit said glaring up at Tsunade

" Don't push me." Tsunade said back to him

" Kyuu stop messing with Hokage-sama." The female kit said

The one on Naruto's be looked back at the other, **" She tried to kill me Umi!"**

" Kyuu?" Naruto said shocked

The fox kit then looked up at him and smiled**, " Yep kit, didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"**

Naruto was in shock both foxes were talking and this one was calling him kit too.

" Kit! KIT? You don't have any room to talk fur-ball. It seems like you're the kit baka." Naruto said back to the fox

" **Baka its call reincarnation. I was reborn because of my sacrifice."** The kit now know to be Kyuubi said

" Sacrifice! You! YOU!" Naruto though stopped and plucked him up and hugged him

" **Oi! OI! KIT LET ME GO!"** Kyuubi shouted being hugged by Naruto

" I though I had lost you." Naruto said starting to cry again, Kyuubi stopped squirming after he heard his words, **" As I said before you can't get rid of me that easily."**

Naruto sat him down on his lap and smiled at him and them changed to a glare, " What the hell did you do to me?"

Kyuubi smiled back at him, **" Pretty much gave you all my chakra and everything else."**

" But the how?" Naruto asked confused

" **How can I be here?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded, **" Let's just say Inari has a funny way of saying thank you."**

" Then who's she?" Naruto asked pointing to the seafoam green fox with Hinata.

" **You're the one that saw my memories you tell me?"** Kyuubi asked smiling

Naruto looked at the vixen, " She's your mate?" Kyuubi nodded, " But how?"

" **As I said Inari has a good sense of humor. Especially when he sent us back like this."** Kyuubi said sounding annoyed

" Come on Kyuu I think it'll do us good to by young again." Umi said

" **Umi I'm a freaking ichibi chibi kitsune. Hell, so are you! How am I suppose to put fear in someone or something when I'm chibi?"** Kyuubi asked annoyed at their predicament

" You know we can get them back Kyuubi so stop complaining." Umi said

Kyuubi grumbled about not having his nine tails and being small.

" So how did you get here?" Naruto asked confused

" **For that you'd have to ask the vixen."** Kyuubi said looking over at Hinata

" FOR THE LAST TIME STOP CALL HINATA-CHAN THAT! It was bad enough you called here the in my head." Naruto said waving his hands around violently

Hinata though was blushing mad with embarrassment that that's what the two would arguer over.

" Kyuu, STOP BEING MEAN!" Umi said

Kyuubi ears drop and looked at her scared, **" Hai."**

" Hinata go one and tell him." Umi said

Hinata nodded, " Well is was about a week after you passed out on us Naruto-kun…

**Flashback**

**Tsunade walked into Naruto hospital room to see Hinata asleep with her upper body on her bed. She sighed at the sight**

" **Looks like she spent the night here again." Tsunade said worried about the girl**

Ever since Naruto had passed out on them she had stayed by his side. Since she wouldn't leave him and Sakura, Shizune, Hinata and herself were the only ones that would take care of Naruto. Tsunade had decided to put Hinata in charge of him. She had blushed madly when she was first told the news, but regained her composure and thanked her profusely for it.

" **When I told her to take care of Otouto. I didn't mean live in his room." Tsunade now spoke**

**She moved over to the girl and shook her, " Hinata."**

**Hinata moved and looked up at her, " Ohayoo Hokage-sama." She said with a yawn**

" **Ohayoo Hinata. I don't think sleeping in a patients room is part of your job description." Tsunade said**

**Hinata stretched, " I know, but I can't leave him alone."**

**Tsunade shook her head, " Hai, you can and you're going to today. You haven't gone home in three days and Hiashi sent Neji over to my office yesterday asking where you were."**

**Hinata was shocked at this, " Gomen for the trouble Hokage-sama."**

**Tsunade shook her head, " We both know why your doing this, but you can't stay here all day or until he wakes up. Tell you what Sakura's free today I'll have her come and look after him. I want you to go home and rest and maybe take a walk or something." Tsunade said**

" **Demo…" Hinata started to protect**

" **No buts, Hinata Hokage orders." Tsunade said**

**Hinata got up looking upset at this bowed to Tsunade and left. After she left Tsunade looked over at Naruto.**

" If only you told her what you think of her before you passed out, baka." Tsunade said to the unconscious boy

As Hinata reached her house she sighed and now notice how tired she really was. As she walked slowly to her room, she heard someone running down the hallway. She turned to the noise and saw where little sister was the one making the noise. Seeing Hinata though she stopped in mid-run in front of her.

" **Oh so you back?" Hanabi said**

" **Hai, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Hinata asked her smiling**

" **None of your business." Hanabi shot back at her**

" **So what did you do that wound you up in the hospital?" Hanabi asked**

" **I wasn't in the hospital." Hinata said confused at her words**

" **I heard Neji and Otousan talking. They said you were in the hospital." Hanabi said angry she'd deny her words**

" **I was in the hospital because Naruto-kun is in there Hanabi." Hinata said**

" **Oh? Well he's probably in there for something you couldn't protect yourself over." Hanabi said back**

" **Hanabi." The voice boomed through the hall**

Hanabi's eyes grew wide hearing the voice. She turned around to see Hiashi walking towards them.

" **Otousan." Hanabi said bowing**

" **Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you suppose to be a Jyuuken practice right now?" Hiashi said**

" **Hai, Otousan, but I forgot something and had to go back to my room to get it." Hanabi explained**

**Hiashi looked see what she was talking about, " Well you have it now. Get going your Jyuuken master doesn't have time to waste with you talking to you sister."**

**Hanabi bowed to her father and threw her sister a glare as continued to her destination.**

" **I think I've let the elders influence her too much." Hiashi said shaking his head**

**Hinata looked up at him and shook her head, " Iie, she just speak what she thinks, and sometime she's right."**

**Hiashi looked at her upset at these words, " If that was referring to Naruto. You know you couldn't have prevented this."**

" **Hai, I know that, but she's right sometime I can't protect myself." Hinata said looking at the ground**

" **Hinata look at me." Hiashi said as she looked up at him, " You might not be able to protect yourself well, but only the heir would be able to summon the Yuki Tora. Also, what you don't have in fighting skills we both know you make up for in you medical skills, and you compassion. Just like your Okaasan." **

**Hinata was shocked her father would say she ws like her mother, " Arigatou Otousan."**

**Hiashi shook his head, " I should have told you that a long time ago. Now go get cleaned up and rest for a little bit. Maybe later you could head over to Naruto's house and clean it up a little bit. Seeing as how neither one of you have been there in over a week."**

**Hinata nodded and entered her room as Hiashi made his way to the dojo to observe his younger daughter's lesson.**

**About three hours had passed as Hinata finally emerged from her room fully rested and looking refreshed.**

" **Now to head over to Naruto-kun's." Hinata said smiling**

**As she reached the forest he jumped into the trees going in the direction she knew now by heart. As she neared the house though she heard voices talking.**

" **I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! He's got some messed up sence of humor." The male voice spoke**

" **Come one Kyuu, be thankful he let you come back at all." A females voice purred**

" **Come back? How can you call this coming back! I'm a child." The male voice said agitated**

" **Kyuu you know he could have left you in limbo, but helping that child and what had happened to us caused him to do this. Be thankful, onegai." The female said**

**Hinata moved towards the voice, but as she got there though there was nothing, but two foxes. What she though was unusual though is one's fur was seafoam green and the other looked like a reddish version of Naruto's hair.**

" **Umi just how could he do this to ME! Thousands feared me no one could hurt me and now look. I'm reduced to a bloody kit form." The male voice said annoyed **

**The male fox was pacing back and forth. Hinata was shocked this had come from the male fox that was in the clearing. The female kit moved beside of him and placed her head under his head to cease his movement.**

" **Kyuubi please calm down. We're together that's all I care about." The female coed**

" **Kyuubi?" Hinata whispered shocked but the two foxes heard her**

**Kyuubi started to growl at the person that had snuck up on them without him knowing. Umi, the female, though felt no aggression from the stranger and moved towards them. As she got to her she noticed it was a human girl with white eyes.**

" **Konnichi wa human." Umi spoke**

" **Konnichi wa Umi-sama." Hinata said back politely**

**It was after she spoke Kyuubi recognized her voice, " Hinata?"**

**Hinata shocked at this moved into the clearing, " Are you really Kyuubi?"**

Umi started to giggle, " Hai, he is Hinata-chan. If I'm not being rude how do you know each other?"

" **This one is the kit's mate, Umi." Kyuubi said smiling**

**Hinata hearing this though turned blood red. She shook her head trying to calm herself.**

" **Kyuubi how?" Hinata asked **

" **Humph. Inari and Kami have a humor obviously and decided to let Umi and I have another chance at life. Though I'm stuck in a kit's body now. With hardly any power and WELL LOOK AT ME!" Kyuubi said agitated**

" **You look cute." Umi said**

" **EXACTLY I'M THE FEARED KYUUBI NOT A CUTE KIT. HOW COULD THEY?" Kyuubi shouted**

" **I'm just glad you still here Kyuubi. Naruto-kun would be lonely without you." Hinata said smiling**

" **Na, he'll probably be glad to get rid of me." Kyuubi spoke**

" **Hinata where are you going?" Umi asked**

" **To Naruto-kun's. He's still unconscious from all that happened and I haven't been there in a week. I was going to clean up a bit for when he wakes up." Hinata explained**

" **Oh! Kyuu lets go help her." Umi said smiling at Kyuubi**

" **Hai, hai." Kyuubi said**

**With that the three headed off towards Naruto's house again.**

Flashback End 

After that they've stayed with me, but Kyuubi wouldn't leave your side so, Hokage-sama allowed him to stay here.

Naruto looked down at Kyuubi who was looking up at him.

" **Nani?"** Kyuubi asked

" I thought you did care." Naruto said

" **Please kit, I thought you were smarter than that. Besides someone's going to have to teach you how to control all that power you have now."** Kyuubi said

" Power?' Tsunade questioned

Kyuubi looked over at her, **" Woman where do you think all my power went to?"**

"NANI!" Tsunade's voice echoed throughout the villager

Naruto snickered at her reaction, " Nice Kyuubi."

" So Otouto what happened?" Tsunade now asked

Naruto sighed knowing he'd have to tell them all eventually.

" Well I won." Naruto said smiling

Tsunade shook her head smiling at his antics, " We can tell that from Konoha still being here, but I want to know what all happened. Kyuubi refused to tell us."

Naruto shot a glare at him, " You could have told them too."

Kyuubi shrugged and stuck his head in the air, **" I didn't want to."**

A vein came out of Naruto's head throbbing from Kyuubi's words, " Well.." Naruto started

He then explained to the group what all happened before and after Kyuubi merged with him. Though he left out the part about what changed him back to normal.  
_Not going to tell her yet kit?_ Kyuubi thought smiling at him

Naruto looked at him and glared again, " I know what you thinking and just drop it for now."

Kyuubi shrugged and the group was all confused over his words, but Tsunade could figure out what Naruto meant by it.

" Alright I'll have to get everyone together and tell them that your awake and what happened. I'm just glade your safe Otouto. I want you to stay here one more day just to be on the safe side. Then you can go home. " Tsunade said as she exited the room

" Awwwwe, but I hate hospitals." Naruto complained

" I must go to tell my siblings what has happened." Gaara said as he exited the room nodding to Hinata before he left

Then it was just Naruto and Hinata, " Well Naruto-kun I must go and help Otousan with preparations."

" Preparations?" Naruto asked confused

Hinata nodded, " Hai, the Konoha Matsuri is in a couple of days and we have to get ready."

After saying this Hinata turned with Umi and started to leave.

" Ano… Hinata-chan…" Naruto said stopping the girl

She turned around and noticed his head was down, " Naruto-kun?" she asked

" Um… would you want to go with me to the Matsuri?" Naruto asked, but as he was answered with silence he had second thought, " You know what never mind forget I asked I'll see you later ok."

Hinata was shocked at what he had said she smiled at him and noticing she hadn't left he finally looked up at her, " I'm be happy to go with you Naruto-kun."

With that Hinata ran out of the room with Umi hanging on for dear life because of her speed.

" **Real smooth kit."** Kyuubi said smiling at him

" Urusai chibi." Naruto shout back smiling

Kyuubi growled and bit him on the hand, " Itai, baka chibi kitsune."

" **Kyuubi! KYUU.BI, not chibi or kitsune."** Kyuubi said angrily

" Well we can't call you that in public you know that right." Naruto said

" **Yeah, Hinata and the others that know about Umi and I have just been calling me Kyuu and no one has said anything about it. Umi has really taken a liking to Hinata."** Kyuubi said

" Well you know Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling

" **Yeah and it also help that Umi is a Mizu Kitsune too."** Naruto said

" Nani?" Naruto asked surprised at the news

" **Hai, she's able to control Mizu. Like I can control Hi and Kaze."** Kyuubi said

" Well that explains the whole Kaze being my element." Naruto said

" **Actually that would be from you Otousan."** Kyuubi said

" Huh?" Naruto said

" **Yeah, what do you think you use to do Shushin no Justus?"** Kyuubi asked

" I never though about that." Naruto said

" **And I'm surprised at this."** Kyuubi said

" OI!" Naruto said and yawned

" **Go back to sleep kit you're still not up to full strength. I'm not going anywhere."** Kyuubi said

With that Naruto layback down and fell asleep. Kyuubi moved over beside his head and curled up into a ball and fell asleep beside of him.

After Tsunade had left she had gone back to her office and written down everything the boy had told her.

" Kotetsu, Izumo!" Tsunade shouted

The two appeared out of a cloud of smoke, " Hokage-sama"

" Go and get these people on the list." Tsunade said

" Hai!" the two said

" And if you have trouble getting the sukebei tell him is in regards to his apprentice." Tsunade said knowing something about the boy would drive even Jiraiya right now from his so called research

The two bowed and disappeared the same was they had came.

" Now to tell them what happened." Tsunade said sighing

Kyuu – 9

Umi – Ocean/ Sea

Inari – Japanese God of Harvest/ His messengers are foxes, reason why he would be the one to help Kyuubi and Umi out

Chibi – Short/ Small

Konnichi wa – Good Afternoon

Kami – God

Hi – Fire

Kaze - Wind


	17. Chapter 17

Soon everyone Tsunade had asked for was there except for Jiraiya. Tsunade was beginning to get annoyed the man was late. As she was about to get up and go look for him herself he came through the door with Kotetsu and Izumo carrying him. Behind him were the sand sibling with a very annoyed Temari, who was glaring at the injured man. Tsunade walked up to him and looked him over.

" Hummm, seem like you ran into some nasty Kaze Jutsus there sukebei." Tsunade said smirking

" How was I to know she had a Tessen with her at all time." Jiraiya said weakly, but then smiled, " Though I would love to know where she was keeping it."

Kotetsu and Izumo released their support and went running as Tsunade's fist collided with Jiraiya's face.

" Sukebei." Tsunade puffed out, " You're just lucky the Kazekage here didn't kill you."

Jiraiya though was out cold at that time. Tsunade sighed at her predicament now.

" Sakura will you wake him up?" Tsunade asked moving back to her desk

Sakura nodded and moved over to the man uncovering a glass jar and moving it a couple times under his nose. He started to sniff it and instantly became fully coherent.

" Hokage-sama what's this about? I was enjoying watching a nice group of clouds." Shikamaru said

" Well… I thought you'd all like to know what happened to out previously unconscious loud-mouth blond." Tsunade said smiling

" NANI!" all Naruto's friends shouted

" You mean he's awake?" Neji asked

Tsunade nodded, " Neji, why do you think Hinata came home?"

" Because you ordered her to again." Hiashi said being one of the many Tsunade asked to come

Tsunade started laughing, " Iie, though any longer and I think I was going to have to reconsider having her take care of him."

Hinata hearing this turned red with embarrassment. Kiba standing beside of her now noticed she smelled different. He sniffed the air and sure enough she did.

" Hey Hinata, why do you smell like kitsune?" Kiba asked

It was then Umi made her presence know and poked her head out of Hinata's jacket, but remained quiet. The Hokage had spoken to her earlier and she had been told unless she is told to do so to stay quiet.

" Awe, how cute!" Ino said as she moved towards the fox kit now sticking out of Hinata's jacket, " Where did you find her Hinata?"

" Over by Naruto's house with her mate." Hinata said as Ino petted Umi

" Her mate? She's kinda young to have a mate already." Kiba said surprised

" Ano sa…." Hinata said trying to explain

" We'll get to them soon Kiba, for now I need to tell you about Naruto." Tsunade said helping Hinata out at the same time

Hinata sighed in relief and saw Tsunade wink at her as Kiba's attention was brought back to her.

" Ok, to start off with I think for those of you that didn't know. It turns out creating of the mixed up jutsu used on Naruto caused another being to be created in his mind. Jiraiya, Hiashi, Kakashi, Hinata and myself are the only ones Naruto told this to because he was too afraid of how you might act." Tsunade started

" But that's ridiculous they are his friend." Temari said

" Hai, we know that Temari, but he's been ridiculed most of his life just like you Otouto was to, so he's rarely tell us about things like that." Kakashi explained

Temari nodded understanding this.

" Anyways this other being told Naruto his name was Syoukinai, he was what was suppose to become of Naruto if the jutsu Orochimaru had used on him had been correct." Tsunade said

" But it wasn't correct, you told us this before." Sasuke said

Tsunade nodded, " Hai, but even with the jutsu being incomplete Syoukinai was still in Naruto's mind and with each passing day he started growing stronger."

" But how?" Choji asked

" Because Gaki didn't tell us." Jiraiya spoke

" Tell us what?" Neji asked

" About how he was really feeling and those emotions were giving Syoukinai strength." Jiraiya further explained

" So what does that have to do with what happened two weeks ago?" Kiba asked

" Kiba-kun, what happened then was Syoukinai finally taking control and trying to hurt all of Konoha." Hinata said softly

" Why?" Kiba asked

" Think of Syoukinai as all the parts of Naruto he's always held inside of him. All his anger, loneliness, and hatred of what people have done to him all his life. If Syoukinai had gotten free he would have destroyed Konoha because of all of this and then go to the next village." Tsunade explained

Everyone was in shocked over this.

" So what kept him from getting out?" Kankurou asked

" Naruto." Hiashi said knowing the answer to this

" What was Naruto doing?" Tenten asked

" Naruto and Kyuubi both knew about Syoukinai, so they started to prepare in case he was able to get control, which is what you all saw when you witness what happened two weeks ago." Tsunade spoke

" So what happened?" Shino asked

" From what Naruto told us, when Syoukinai was able to gain control he was able to put a chakra barrier up before he totally lost control over his body. Once it was up Syoukinai couldn't take it down unless he killed Naruto. It ended up he told Syoukinai that that was the only was he'd get out and Syoukinai when back into Naruto's mind to do just that." Tsunade explained

" So?" Yamato asked

" The two battled, Naruto said that they were fighting equal until he landed a blow on Syoukinai, he ended up getting angry at this and said he was going to up how much chakra he was using. When he did this Naruto was totally over powered." Tsunade explained

" But how with Kyuubi he shouldn't have had a problem?" Sai asked

" But that's just it Naruto was fighting with his own power not Kyuubi's." Jiraiya said

" Right, he wanted to fight him himself, but when he was overpowered Kyuubi told him he'd have to help. It wasn't until Syoukinai started to explain what he'd do once he got free that Naruto agreed with Kyuubi." Tsunade said

" So that chakra kitsune we saw was Kyuubi." Shikamaru said

" Hai, what he was doing was merging with Naruto." Tsunade said

There was silence for a long while, before they all responded, "NANI!"

Back in the hospital Naruto heard this and smiling looking out the window.

" Guess she told them, eh Kyuu?" Naruto asked looking down at the fox in his lap

" Probably." Kyuubi mumbled

Naruto started to pet the fox and continued looking out the window.

" So you mean the Oni Kyuubi is gone?" Homura asked

" He's not a Oni!" a soft female voice spoke

Everyone turned to the place the voice had come from only to see Hinata and the female fox kit.

" Um…who just said that?" Kurenai questioned

" I did." Umi spoke again and everyone was shocked by this, " Hokage-sama Gomen, but I can't stand idly by and hear you talk bad about Kyuu."

" I understand Umi." Tsunade said

" What is going on here Tsunade?" Koharu asked

Tsunade sighed, " This is Umi, Kyuubi's mate. I'll let her explain what's going on."

Tsunade nodded to Umi, who nodded back, " As the Hokage said I'm Kyuubi mate and will be forever because we are soul mates. I sorry for what Kyuu did when he attack, but he believed Konoha had kill his kit and myself when he had left to hunt. In reality is was a number of Oto-nin's that disguised themselves as Konoha-nin under Orochimaru's orders." Umi said

" For what purpose?" Sai asked

" To cause what happened." Umi said

" You mean he planned this from the beginning?" Asuma asked

Umi nodded, " How do you know all this?" Yamato asked

" After my kits and I were killed we were brought forth before Inari, he told me what had happened. Even then I would've been to late to quench Kyuu anger he was already in Konoha. So he gave me a proposal." Umi said

" What kind of proposal?" Ino asked

" I could wait, my kits would go on to be with our ancestors and I could stay with Inari and wait to see what Kyuu would do." Umi said

" What do you mean what Kyuu would do?" Kurenai asked

" If he'd get over his rage and help Naruto-kun or just keep on using him. I watched over the years at how the boy was treated. Both Inari and I were appalled at your villager, truly. Yet the boy never showed aggression to anything they did to them, even to this day he's a very kind soul. As the years went on and Naruto-kun became a ninja we witness his life grow better with his senseis, teammate and other people who started to see him as Uzumaki Naruto and not the Kyuubi no Youko. Still though, when Naruto was in a bind Kyuu's power would come out to help him and I was always thankful of that. But then Kyuu started to get restless and wanted out and placed Naruto in harms way. Inari was not please to say the least when we witnesses this and continued to grow upset at Kyuu when he caused Naruto to go into as you called it Yonbi Moodo and kill Orochimaru, which resulted in the one named Haruno getting poisoned by his chakra." Umi said

Sasuke looked over at Sakura shocked by this new. Sakura in hearing this rubbed her arm where Naruto had grabbed her with his paw that day.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked upset at this

" It was when we went after you and I got better, so there's nothing to worry about Sasuke-kun." Sakura said

" There was actually." Umi now spoke

" Why?" Kakashi asked now worried hearing this

" Well when that happened Inari and I feared the girl would be severely hurt from the chakra poisoning, but it just fatigued her some, we were unsure why she wasn't hurt even more. But our best guess is that Naruto was still partially in control and wasn't able to cause her a lot of harm. When the Uchiha finally came back and then the two went to talk to Kyuu we thought everything would be all right. Kyuu seem to finally accept he wouldn't be able to escape his jail and with the news of what Akatsuki was doing to his fellow Oni he understood. I think that news actually hit him just as hard as our death." Umi said

" But how are you back?" Hiashi said

" Us." Umi said now smiling

" U.s?" Gai questioned

Umi nodded, " Hai, Kyuu and I."

There was a long silence as the new information registered in the occupants mind.

" Wait, wait. Are you telling us that Kyuubi is here Konoha?" Shikamaru asked not believing his news

" Hai." Umi said smiling

" And why haven't we seen him?" Choji asked

" Oh you have." Hinata now spoke

" What do you mean we have Hinata-sama?" Neji said shocked

" The other kit that was with us before." Umi spoke

" Are you telling me that I've been housing not only Kyuubi's reincarnated mate, but Kyuubi himself?" Hiashi asked now shocked

" Hai Otousan." Hinata said

Hiashi brought a hand up to his head and shook it, " I can't believe this."

" Well really we were just as surprised and didn't know how everyone would react to this." Jiraiya said

" So you knew too?" Yamato asked

" Hai, who do you think Hinata brought them to once she finished cleaning Naruto's house that day?" Tsunade asked

" So why haven't we killed him yet?" Homura asked

" KILL HIM?" Umi shouted and started to growl at the male elder, " HAVEN'T YOU HEARD A WORD I JUST SAID? IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!"

Hinata petted Umi on the head trying to calm her down, but it didn't work. Umi jumped out of Hinata's jacket and to everyone's surprise the fox kit started to grow in size and the number of tails she had.

" You will have to go though me before you hurt Kyuu." Umi said growling

Back in the hospital Kyuubi looked up feeling the anger from his mate.

" Hey kit, ready to split?" Kyuubi asked

Naruto who was putting the last of his clothes looked over at him and smiled, " You know it."

" Good then lets go. Something's got Umi agitated and she's like Hinata when she's mad." Kyuubi said

Naruto eyes widened at the news and nodded. He opened the window and the two started to jump from roof to roof heading to the Hokage tower. Shizune walked in a couple minutes later to make sure Naruto was alright, but was shocked to see no one there and the window wide open.  
" Where did go to now?" Shizune asked not surprised he was gone

She looked out the window and saw Naruto being followed by a small fox heading towards the tower.

" Oh well, if he's heading in that direction, there no need for me to go tell Tsunade-sama he's left. He'll be back soon enough from leaving." Shizune said and shut the window and walked out of the room

Inside the room everyone was tense at what the now three-tailed fox would do as she slowly crept towards Homura. He started to back away as she grew closer to him. As she was inches from him the window to Tsunade office flung open as two yellow blurs entered. One stood in front of Homura and the other landed on the fox's head.

" Come on Umi please calm down." The one on the fox head spoke

As the group now saw the figure it was a small yellow-red fox kit. In front of Homura now stood Naruto with a kunai out ready to protect the man if Umi decided to attack, but he knew she wouldn't.

" Kyuu?" Umi questioned as she started to shrink in size

Finally she was back to her small size and Kyuubi started to nuzzle her, " It's alright. I'm here now no need to get upset." Kyuubi spoke

Naruto looked back at the man and smiled at him, " I don't know what you said to get her so mad, but next time think before you say something in front of her about Kyuubi. Will ya."

" Otouto how did you know?" Tsunade asked shocked

" Kyuu felt something wrong with her and her being like Hinata I figured that would be the only thing that could set her off." Naruto said smiling, the group was all shocked by his insight, "Nani?"

Naruto moved over to the two kits and picked them up and walked over to Hinata handing Umi to her and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded.

" Otouto. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought told you to say in the hospital." Tsunade said agitated

Naruto started to laugh and rub the back of his head, "I told you, I don't like hospitals Obaa-chan."

Tsunade shook her head at his words, " Alright since you can get here without problems I guess you're alright."

" Um…I have a question?" Shino said and everyone looked at him, " How did she just grow?"

Umi looked surprised at this, " I did?"

Everyone nodded

" You didn't notice?" Kyuubi asked her and she shook her head, " I wonder if I could too?"

" Not right now Kyuu, it's too crowded in here." Naruto spoke to him

" Party pooper." Kyuubi said annoyed

" Ok so if that's Kyuubi, why is he and Ichibi kit?" Sasuke asked

" Cause I gave almost all my chakra and power to the kit here." Kyuubi said smiling

" Nani?" the elders questioned

" Only way to beat Syoukinai so that's what I did. He was in trouble and I wasn't going to lose someone else to something that Hebi did." Kyuubi stated

" So that chakra kitsune we all saw was you." Lee said

" Right, I had to come out like that to merge with kit, so he could beat Syoukinai. It turned out it worked and everything's fine now." Kyuubi said

" Worked out. WORKED OUT! You freaken' bombarded me with all you power without any warning and then in the end you go and leave me alone. Making me think you were gone and on top of all of that you give me all you memories and make me see Otousan's battle with you and his last moments with me! How did things work out." Naruto said angrily to the fox his rage growing and chakra surrounding him

Everyone looked at the boy shocked at the emotions he was showing to them, " Do you really think you wouldn't be better off without me kit?" Kyuubi asked

Naruto shook his head, " I didn't matter, even if we told them you were gone there still be those that don't believe us and still treat me like dirt."

" Kit you need to calm down." Kyuubi said seeing what was happening to Naruto

" Calm down? HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I ALMOST LOST THE ONE THING THAT'S BEEN WITH ME MY ENTIRE LIFE?" Naruto shouted at him

At this all the fox like features he had during the jutsu started to emerge again, but he was now sporting nine tails.

" Kit! KIT YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN." Kyuubi shouted

He still wasn't listening though. Hinata finally put Umi down and went and hugged Naruto. He was shocked, but calm down instantly at her touch. As he calm down the feature disappeared and Naruto returned to normal.

" Ok will someone explain that?" Kankurou asked

" As I told Tsunade, I'm here to help him control his new powers." Kyuubi said

" So that's the reason Inari sent you here?" Koharu asked

" I believe so, though Umi said it was other things." Kyuubi said

" If you still don't believe me then I just can't help that." Umi said putting her nose in the air

Kyuubi moved over to her and licker her on the face. She looked at him and smiled.

" Ok, so now that you all know what's going on I need to ask you something. Mostly this is something for the elders and I, but I don't see why you can't stay." Tsunade said

The elder's nod not thinking everyone needed to leave either.

" So what's going on?" Temari asked

" Well the Konoha Matsuri is coming up in a couple of days as everyone from here knows. At the end of the Matsuri the Hokage always gives a speech. I've decided to tell them." Tsunade said

" Do you think it's too soon?" Homura asked

Tsunade shook her head, " Iie, he's back to looking like himself now and I believe it's time Konoha knew the truth and find out who they've actually been hurting all these years." Tsunade said

" We understand Hokage-sama and will go inform the others of your decision. Some might not be happy about this." Koharu said

" Like I care. We've put off telling them about his family for too long. He's old enough to fend for himself, especially now with all that's happened. They should know." Tsunade said

The two elders bowed at her and left the room.

" So you're going to tell them about me then?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded, "What about those three that kidnapped Hinata?"

Hinata still hugging Naruto tensed up at his words. The groups all saw this, " They are still in confinement and well be allowed to go to the festival under Jounin escort to hear what I will say." Tsunade said

Naruto nodded at her words, " K. I'm going home then."

With that Naruto, Hinata, Umi, and Kyuubi were engulfed with fire and were gone.

" Um…what was that?" Ino asked

" A kitsune way of transportation." Jiraiya spoke

" So you've seen if before?" Hiashi asked

" Yeah Kyuubi did it to us once." Jiraiya said to him

" Ah." Hiashi said

With that the group left the two Sannin.

" So do we need to tell them about the kitsunes too?" Jiraiya asked

" Iie, I think if we tell them about Otouto they won't think anything of the two kitsunes them." Tsunade said sitting back in her chair

" But if they do?" Jiraiya asked

" I'll just say that Hinata found them in the forest and kept them because they are too young and without a Okaasan to take care of them." Tsunade said

Jiraiya nodded at her cover story, " So I'll see you in two days then."

With that Jiraiya left Tsunade to her work.

" Sukebei." Tsunade said under her breath

At Naruto's house the four appeared in the kitchen as Naruto with Kyuubi now on his shoulder moved to the fridge to find food.

" Honestly Naruto-kun is that the only thing you think of?" Hinata asked

" Well Hinata-chan, you be asleep for two weeks without food and try not being hungry." Naruto said his head inside the fridge

Hinata and Umi giggled at his words. Finally finding what he wanted he closed the fridge with a number of things in his hands. He started to make some thing for the four of them to eat.

" Man I'm glad to have my hands back." Naruto said fixing his food, he then looked over at Hinata and smiled, " Hey, you sure you're ok with going to the Matsuri with me. I mean I'll understand if you don't want to go."

Hinata shook her head, " Iie, I'd love to go with you Naruto-kun. Do you have something to wear though?"

Naruto titled his head to the side, " To wear?"

" Hai, do you have a hakama?" Hinata asked

Naruto shook his head, " Never needed one. One, they're too expensive for me and two, I've normally never gotten more than ten feet within the Matsuri ground when I'm spotted and kick out." The three looked at him sadly about this news, " But it's no big deal, I mean it just let me train more and all."

Naruto smiled at her as he placed the dish in front of her that held a sandwich. She smiled back at him and they moved to the dining room and ate. After they sat down Naruto placed to small plates of the floor of beef Umi and Kyuubi to eat.

" Ok, so first we need to either see if you Otousan left you a hakama or we're going to have to go buy you one." Hinata said, " That is of course unless Otousan has one for you."

Naruto shook his head, " I don't want to bother him with anything else Hinata-chan he's been too kind to me already."

Hinata smiled at this as the two started to eat.

At the Hyuuga Compound, Hiashi was standing in front of the Hyuuga elders.

" Onegai, reconsider you decision." Hiashi said

" Iie, Hiashi we have decided and it's final you will announce this at the end of the Konoha Matsuri." One elder said

Hiashi sighed not begin able to change their mind and walked out of the room with Neji following behind him.

" Neji, not a word of this to anyone." Hiashi said

" Hai, Hiashi Oji-san." Neji said nodding

Hiashi smiled at the boy calling him uncle and the two headed to the dojo.

Naruto and Hinata were now searching though Naruto's room as Umi and Kyuubi laid on the bed watching what they were doing.

" I don't think there's one in here Naruto-kun." Hinata said, which caused Naruto to frowned at her news, " Do you know someplace else they might have put the Matsuri outfits?"

Naruto shook his head, " Iie, I mean this and your room are the only ones I've really been in."

" You mean you haven't looked in the other ones still?" Hinata asked surprised

" Iie, I've looked in them, but I just didn't explore further than seeing what was inside of them." Naruto said

" Why?" Hinata asked

" I don't know Hinata-chan I just don't feel it's right for me to pry into their things." Naruto explained

Hinata frowned at this and moved over and grabbed him by the wrist, " Well we're going to check them out now. So, tell me which one you think would most likely have them in it." Hinata said as they walked down the hall

" Um… last one on the left. It kinda looked like a room for Okaasan." Naruto said shocked at her boldness

Hinata nodded and went to the door, she opened it and saw he was right, and it was a room that had been his mothers. There were a couple of clothing dummies and a sewing machine. A large window looked out to the front of the house and a number of flowers were lying on the widow seal having been dried out. As couple kimono's hung on the wall and Hinata gasped at the beauty of them. She walked around the room amazed by all that was in there. As she observed the kimonos she saw one was an Uchikake used for weddings and others were for Matsuri.

" Oh there had to be a hakama in here Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily

" Oh, ok." Naruto said staying by the door

Hinata continued to stare at the kimono's one in particular caught her attention and she was amazed by what was on it. The kimono was a dark navy blue in color with blue flames on the sleeves of the kimono. On the bottom was an ocean scene with waves rising up. In the front was fox by a shrine and on the back was a larger fox this one flying in the air passing the moon that was in the middle of the kimono.

" Interesting I've never seen one like this." Umi said as she and Kyuubi walked in the room

" Never seen one like this?" Hinata questioned

Umi nodded, " That kimono tells a ancient kitsune tale."

" What is the story?" Hinata asked

" It goes that one day a vixen, on orders from Inari, came down to a shrine to help the locals. As she arrived a handsome and kind man was praying at the shrine to find true love. The vixen hearing this felt pity for the man and decided to help him find love. She followed him in the shadows seeing what kind of person he was. Soon she saw that all the women of the villager though little of the man because he was not wealthy, but she had begun to fall in love with him herself. The next time he visited the shrine to pray she appeared to him in human form. The man fell in love with her instantly and she told him whom she was. Even though she was a kitsune messenger he didn't care for he could see the kind person she was. The vixen later went back to Inari to asked for his blessing. Inari gave it to her saying he knew that they would be happy together and they were. The couple ended up building a house near the shrine and started to take care of it and have done so ever since." Umi said finishing the story

" Oh that's a wonderful tale." Hinata said smiling

Umi nodded. Naruto and Kyuubi had been watching the two and Naruto saw how Hinata was eyeing the kimono. He walked over to it and pulled it off the nail. He took it off the rod hanger and handed to Hinata.

" Here." Naruto said

" I couldn't Naruto-kun it was you Okaasan." Hinata said

" Hai, and it's mine to give to whomever I want and I can see you like it. I don't have any use for it and it's being wasted just hanging up there." Naruto said

Hinata took the kimono and gripped it tightly, " Alright then Naruto-kun, but we still need to find you a hakama."

She moved over to one of larger closets that were in the room and opened it up. There were a number of shelves in there and she opened them to see what was in it.

" Well looks like you Okaasan must have been a very good seamstress Naruto-kun because all of these kimonos are hand made." Hinata said

Naruto hummed at her words as she continued to look. As she opened the third drawer down she saw the obis and found the one that belonged to the kimono Naruto had just given her she took it out and looked at it. The obi was light blue in color and had a scroll and spiral ball that would be seen on the front. The back that hung down was embodied in sliver thread and made the back looked like the flames that were on the kimono's selves. She looked back at Naruto, who nodded at her. She continued looking and in the next the last drawer found all the hakamas and the accessories. She pulled a number out not really sure which one Naruto would like, but as she got to the bottom the one, she knew instantly he'd wear it. She smiled as she brought all the hakamas over to where he was.

" Naruto-kun here they are, just look though them and pick the one you like." Hinata said

Naruto nodded and started to look though all the hakamas she had brought to him as she walked back to the closet. As he went though them he started to feel uncomfortable with what he was doing.

" Hinata-chan you know what you find me one." Naruto said as he walked out of the room

She looked back seeing him leave and sighed, " You know how hard this is for him. Going though his parents things and never knowing who they were." Kyuubi said to her

" I know I just wish he'd tell me." Hinata said

" He doesn't have to you know him better than anyone in this village. He doesn't need to tell you." Kyuubi said and left to find Naruto

" He's right you know. It's like Kyuu and I we don't need to talk much to know how the others feeling. That's how you two are." Umi said

" Hai." Hinata said

" So which one are you going to pick?" Umi said smiling knowing which one she was going to pick out already having seen it

" Now Umi why are you asking me that. You know which one." Hinata said

" Hai, I just thought you might finally tone him down a little." Umi said

" Out of everything Naruto-kun is he's not toned down." Hinata said giggling

She grabbed the hakama she knew Naruto would love and went to his room knowing that's where he'd be. Sure enough he was there sitting near the window looking out onto his backyard.

" Here I think you'll like this one." Hinata said laying the hakama on Naruto's be

" Arigatou." Naruto said continuing to look out the window

" You know I feel the same way when I go into my Okaasan's old room too." Hinata said getting the hakama out of the container and unfolding it

" Excuse me?" Naruto questioned looking over at her

" You're not comfortable in their private areas, Naruto-kun. Even you can't hide that from me." Hinata aid

Naruto smiled at her, " I guess you know me too well, eh?"

Hinata giggled and nodded, " Now come over here and see what I picked out. I really think you'll love it and I'll even show you how to put it on."

With that Naruto moved away from the window and came over to where Hinata was. The hakama that was laid out on his bed was just his style and also went well with the kimono he had just given Hinata to wear. The top was white with flames on the sleeves tips. Also, on the back along with shoulders was an Uzumaki spiral. Each of these were red with blue thread for the details. The pants started as yellow, then blended into orange and red up at the top. Naruto smiled at the kimono.

" I do believe this was your Otousan's though there could have been someone else with a fixation on flames." Hinata said smiling

" Iie, it's his I've seen picture of him in this." Naruto said

Hinata proceeded to show Naruto how to fix the hakama and tie everything together.

" Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said waving from his door and she turned back and waved back to him, " I'll see you in two days then. I'll pick you up in front of the compound."

Hinata nodded at this and walked home with a smile on her face. Naruto reentered his home with a similar smile on his face.

" So when do you think he'll ask her?" Umi asked Kyuubi as they watched the two from an upstairs window.

" Hopefully when they're at the Matsuri." Kyuubi said yawing

The two moved back over to the bed and curled up around each other and fell fast asleep.

Tessen – Iron Fan

Yonbi Moodo – 4-tails Mode

Hakama – traditional outfit worn by men during festivals and weddings

Oji – Uncle

Kimono – traditional outfit worn by women during festivals

Uchikake – a type of kimono worn for Japanese Weddings


	18. Chapter 18

It was now the day of the Konoha Matsuri and Naruto was flying though his house trying to get everything he needed.

" Kit you have everything." Kyuubi said seeing the whizzing boy pass him and Umi numerous times

" Iie, I'm still missing something." Naruto said

" What?" Kyuubi asked annoyed

" I know I put them here somewhere." Naruto said ignoring Kyuubi's questioned

" Umi do you know what he's looking for?" Kyuubi asked

" I think and if it's what I think he's looking for it's in the kitchen." Umi said

" KIT, TRY IN THE KITCHEN." Kyuubi shouted

Naruto whizzed passed the two heading towards the kitchen. He laughed in triumph at finding it. He came out carrying a bunch of lavenders.

" That's what you were looking for?" Kyuubi asked annoyed

" Awe, it's so romantic Kyuu." Umi said

" What about your hakama?" Kyuubi asked

" That's why I'm heading over there early. I'll put it on at Hinata's house." Naruto said

" Is that alright?" Umi questioned

" Yeah, I asked Hiashi if I could the other day." Naruto said and paused

" Kit?" Kyuubi asked

Naruto shook his head, " Nothing probably me thinking to much into things."

With that the three headed to leave.

" Naruto-kun what is on your mind?" Umi asked as they traveled

" I don't know it's just the way Hiashi acted the other day…. I think something's up." Naruto said

The two foxes looked at each other.

Soon they arrived at the Hyuuga Compound and Naruto walked in to be greeted by Hiashi and Neji following behind him.

" Naruto right on time." Hiashi said smiling and Naruto smiled back and waved at them, " Neji will show you to a room you can change in. He'll stay with you in case you need help."

" Arigatou." Naruto said as he and the foxes followed Neji into the house, " Neji."

" Hai, Naruto." Neji said still walking to the room

" Is everything alright here?" Naruto questioned

Neji stiffened a little and Naruto noticed this, " What make you think something's wrong?"

" I don't know call it kitsune instinct maybe." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

They finally reached the room and the groups entered and Neji shut the door.

" Neji?" Naruto questioned

" I'm not allowed to say anything Naruto, but all will be made clear tonight. Just please show Hinata-sama a good time tonight." Neji pleased

Naruto looked at him upset he wouldn't tell him what's wrong, " Alright Neji, but I don't know how good a time she'll have with me see how the villagers feel about me."

" Oh don't worry we have that covered." Neji said smiling at him

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded.

" Now lets get you in your hakama." Neji said

With that Naruto took out the hakama and proceeded to put it on he actually had very little trouble and only needed Neji to help him once.

" You did very good with this being your first time wearing a hakama Naruto." Neji said

" Yeah, well it does help that Hinata-chan showed me how to put this on before." Naruto said smiling

" She what?" Neji said shocked

Naruto checks blushed with embarrassment at what he had just said, especially to who he just said it to, " Um, yeah when we found the hakama she showed me how to put it on."

Neji smiled at how Hinata was acting recently, " Well let's head out she and Hanabi-sama should be finished soon."

With that the two boys and foxes exited the room and headed for the entranceway to wait for Hinata and Hanabi. Hiashi was already there and again was shocked at Naruto's appearance.

" Naruto I swear you're going to give a number of people heart attacks tonight." Hiashi said, which caused Naruto to cocked his head to the side, " You don't know how much you look like Arashi do you?" and Naruto shook his head, " Well lets just say if you were minus the whisker marks you'd be a younger version on him my boy."

" Arigatou Hiashi." Naruto said smiling happy about compliment

Finally the group heard the sound of fabric on wood and turned to see the two enter the entranceway. Hiashi was stunned at how Hinata looked, Hanabi on the other hand just looked annoyed at the outfit she was wearing.

" How come Nee-san gets the elaborate kimono?" Hanabi asked angrily

" I'd like to know where you got that kimono too Hinata." Hiashi said surprised

" Oh that'd be me." Naruto said which caused everyone turned to look at him, " I believe it was one of Okaasan's old kimonos and Hinata like it so I gave it to her."

" You are correct Naruto that was you Okaasan's old kimono. She wore it only for the Konoha Matsuri." Hiashi explained

" Well then it's a good thing I gave it to her then." Naruto said smiling and handing her the lavenders

" You look good in your Otousan's hakama, Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling at the lavenders

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Hinata turned around to place the flowers in a nearby vase.

" Can we get going?" Hanabi asked impatiently

" Hai." Hiashi said turning serious at his younger daughters words

With that the group left the house with Kyuubi riding on Naruto's shoulder and Umi on Hinata's.

As they continue to the festival Hinata could see Naruto starting to get nervous.

" Naruto-kun it's alright." Hinata said

Naruto nodded but still kept looking around, _It's almost like someone will attack him. But then again if he's had to deal with this all his life maybe that's what they did to him if they caught him coming to a festival._

It was then Hinata heard the whispers

" Can you believe it?" one said

" Iie, how can that girl stand being near that bakemono?" Another said

Hinata looked at where the voices had come from and was shocked to see that the voices were from two ladies that were always nice to her. They smiled and waved to her, but she just looked at them angrily. The two looked at her shocked as she looked forwards again.

" Do you think she heard us?" one said

" Iie, I think she just saw us moving. After all she's not that good of a ninja from what I hear from the Hyuuga elders." The other lady said

Hinata started to grow angry at their words, " Just ignore it Hinata they always gossip like that." Naruto spoke to her

" But they…" Hinata said

" Hai, and it's nothing I haven't heard before. But after tonight they'll all be sorry for how they treated me all these years." Naruto said and Hinata nodded

Finally the group meets up with their others friends.

" I'll see you all later on tonight then." Hiashi says and walked away from them

" NARUTO! HINATA! NEJI! OVER HERE!" Sakura shouts

Naruto and Hinata wave to her as they all moved to where their friends are waiting. As they get closer the girl are amazed at Hinata's kimono.

" Ooooh, Hinata where did you get that?" Ino asked

" Oh, um…" Hinata starts now embarrassed

" It use to be Okaasan's and I gave it to her." Naruto said seeing her blush

" Oh it's beautiful Naruto-kun, your Okaasan was very gifted in making them." Sakura said

Naruto nodded he noticed Gaara and Kankurou in their normal outfits, but Temari had on an elegant kimono like the others girls.

" Hey Temari I didn't know you brought that with you." Naruto said smiling

" I didn't Shika's Okaasan let me borrow one of hers." Temari said smiling

" Mendokuse." Shikamaru said

" Then what about your brothers?" Naruto asked

" Oh! She said that she only had two hakamas in the house and those were Shika's and his Otousan's." Temari said

" You should have told us Gaara." Hinata said

Gaara looked over at her confused, " Why?"

" Because Naruto-kun has a ton. You two could have borrowed one of his." Hinata said

" I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone." Gaara replied

" Inconvenience? Gaara that's what friends do they help each other out." Naruto said smiling, " By the way how's Shukaku doing?"

" Fine he's been very quiet since the incident. I think we've finally come to an understanding. Like the two of you have." Gaara said looking at the kit on his shoulder

Kyuubi seeing the boy looked at him glared back at him to see his eyes change to Shukaku's. Kyuubi nodded and Gaara nodded back. He then moved by Naruto's ear and whispered something. Naruto looked shocked for a moment and then smiled.

" Naruto?" Gaara questioned

" Nothing, he's just glad Shukaku decided to be good now and let you sleep." Naruto said

Everyone ws shocked at this, " How did you know?"

" Um, Oni conversations aren't hard to figure out." Naruto said shrugging

As the group continued to talk their senseis along with Tsunade and Jiraiya came upon the group all gathered together. A number of them looked shocked as they saw what Hinata was wearing.

" Jiraiya." Tsunade said

" I see it, but I can't believe she's wearing it and look at him." Jiraiya said pointing the person next to her

It was Naruto, but from the back all the adults thought that Arashi was back from the dead.

" Gaki?" Jiraiya questioned

Naruto turned around and smiled at them with his normal fox grin, " Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin, I thought you wouldn't be here till later."

" Maa, we can't miss out on seeing all these lovely konichi's in kimonos every once and a while, eh?" Kakashi asked smiling

" Kakashi stop being a sukebei." Kurenai said annoyed

Kakashi smiled at her words as he looked at her.

" So Hinata where did you get such a lovely kimono?" Gai asked smiling

Hinata blushed at his question, " Ano sa…"

" I gave it to her." Naruto said smiling at the adults

" But that was you Okaasan's wasn't it?" Kurenai asked

Naruto nodded, " But it's just hanging their and it looks much better on Hinata-chan. Don't you think?"

Hinata blushed even more at his words. The women all looked at the two seeing how much they cared for each other. As the group walked together not many people bothered Naruto and a number mostly ninjas were shocked at the outfit the boy was wearing. Seeing as many remembered the last time they had seen it worn. Some of the villagers seeing this were outraged at him defiling the Yondaime even more by wearing something that looked like his. As the Matsuri continued on the teens had moved over to the area where couples were dancing together. At the time Sakura and Sasuke along with Neji and Tenten were out on the dance floor. The others all sat around a large table talking to each other. As Choji finally gained the courage to ask Ino to the dance floor and Temari practically dragging Shikamaru out the only female left at the table was Hinata. She sat there quietly enjoying the music, conversation and people around her, but she really wished to be out on the floor dancing with Naruto. As if he read her thoughts Naruto stood up and walked over to her. She looked up at him questioningly and he extended his hand for her to take. She smiled at him and he returned it as he grabbed his hand and he helped her out of her seat and lead her to the dance floor.

" Can he dance?" Kiba asked

The rest of the guys left shrugged not knowing the answer to that.

" If not we'll have a good laugh." Kankurou said getting hit upside the head by Gaara's sand

He glared at his brother who looked at him annoyed by his words.

" You're worse than Nee-chan." Kankurou mumbled

Gaara smirked at his remark.

As Naruto and Hinata reached their other friends a slow dance started and the two started dancing together. The smiled as they looked at each other.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" Hum." Naruto hummed

" When did you?" Hinata asked

He smiled at her, " Learn to dance?" Hinata nodded and he laughed, " Everyone must think I'm a bumbling goofball don't they?"

Hinata shook her head, " Iie, that's not what I…"

" I know Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling at her, " Actually I learned a long time ago. Before I left Konoha."

" Really?" Hinata said surprised

" Yeah, one of Obaa-chan's orders." Naruto said letting out a laugh

By the stage where the band was Tsunade was standing and sneezed.

" Someone must be talking about you." Jiraiya said smiling and looked out onto the dance floor

Tsunade followed his gazed and saw Hinata and Naruto, " I wonder who?" Tsunade asked, Jiraiya chuckled at her words, " Told you that was a good decision."

" You had that all planned didn't you?" Jiraiya asked

Tsunade looked at him innocently and he snorted.

Back on the dance floor Hinata had her head upon Naruto's chest smiling and moving slowly with the music.

" I think I could stay like this forever." Hinata said

" We could." Naruto chest reverberated his words

She looked up at him surprised, but he just smiled down at her embarrassed, " I mean if you want."

Hinata looked up at him shocked, " Uzumaki Naruto, what are you asking me?" Hinata questioned

Naruto smiled at her, " What am I asking you."

" Naruto-kun stop joking around and be serious for once." Hinata said frowning a bit

Naruto glanced back at her to see her face. He moved his head now so he could see her completely.

" Now ask me again and please don't be so vague. That's normally not how you are." Hinata said

Naruto chuckled at this, " Then the straight forwards approach?", Hinata giggled and nodded, " Then Hinata-chan would you like to be my girlfriend."

Hinata giggled again and nodded, jumping up and embracing his neck in a hug. She moved her head by his ear, so only he could hear.

" I'd like nothing more than just that Naruto-kun." She said

Naruto moved her back and looked at her surprised, " Really?"

" You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me that." Hinata said

Naruto used one hand to scratch the back of him head, " You know how long it takes me to get stuff like that Hinata-chan."

" That I do." Hinata said smiling

" HEY! Now that was a …" Naruto said back to her but was interrupted

At that instant Hinata's lips had met Naruto's ending his words. Naruto could hear a whistle let out from the table where they had left the guys and he figure it was from either Kiba or Kankurou. At the stand Tsunade was smiling widely, while Jiraiya now had his notebook out taking notes feverishly. Unfortunately, Tsunade noticed this and struck him upside the head rendering him unconscious as she took the notebook out of his hand and threw it on top of one of the nearby torches. The couples out on the floor that were friends with the two stopped their dancing instantly to gawk at the two's boldness. Neji chucked at the two. Finally Hinata released Naruto, who was in a state of shock at the time.

" DAAAAMN!" Kankurou was heard saying

" I TOLD YOU! YOU HAVE ONE HELL OF A VIXEN, KIT!" a voice shouted over the group

Naruto glared back at the table to see Kyuubi smiling widely at him.

" Baka fur-ball." Naruto said smiling down at Hinata, " Now where did that come from?"

" Too many years of waiting for you." Hinata said smiling acting innocent

" Well this allow me to ask your forgiveness for denying you that for so long." Naruto said bowing to her and Hinata giggled again at his words

" You're forgive, but I'd like to have another one later." Hinata said

" Your wish is my command." Naruto said to her and again she giggled

The song finally stopped and everyone started to gather around the stage for the Hokage to speak. It was common custom that the Hokage would always speak before the end of the Matsuri. As she started to walk up though she was pulled aside by Hiashi. He whispered something to her and she looked at him questioningly, but nodded and proceeded up on stage. As she reached the top everyone hushed to hear her speak. The groups of friends had all gathered near Naruto and Hinata as they noticed a number of people sending glares over towards Naruto. Gaara had come and stood directly behind him incase he need to help his friend.

" I like to thank everyone for coming out on such a fine night. We had a wonderful turn out again this year for the Matsuri, but before you all head home and since I have all the villager here I need to make a couple of announcements of things that have happened in recent month and new news I have found out. First off I'd like to announce the death of the missing Konoha-nin Orochimaru, but the hands of our own Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said

The crowed all cheered at the new that the banished Sannin was finally dead.

" Which means we have no Sannin now, so for starters I'd like to announce that to replace Orochimaru I'm giving his former apprentice and reinstated Konoha-nin Uchiha Sasuke the title of Hebi Sannin." Tsunade said

Everyone looked at Sasuke shocked and saw he himself was shocked at this news too.

" Way to go Aniki." Naruto said happily patting him on the back

" And since we're having a new Hebi Sannin step up, Jiraiya and myself have also decided to step down as Sannin since we're getting too old to continue holding the title. Especially when are apprentices are much more powerful than we are even now. So I give my title of Namekushi Sannin to Haruno Sakura." Tsunade said

Jiraiya who had finally woke up now stood beside Tsunade, " And I give my title of Gama Sannin to Uzumaki Naruto."

That's when the crowd erupted into shouts.

" YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS? GIVING THE SANNIN TITLE TO HIM!" one person shouted

" THIS WILL PUT THE WHOLE VILLAGE IN DANGER IF HE'S THAT POWERFUL." Another shouted

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched at the villager's reactions, but also at Naruto. Whose head was now hung at them not accepting this. Hinata looked at him upset that they thought his of him.

" Otouto." Sasuke whispered seeing the villager and his reaction

"URUSAIIIII!" Tsunade shouted at them angrily

The crowd instantly became deafly quiet, " Now on to my next announcement, is to end Sarutobi's law."

" Finally we can kill that bakemono." One man said eyeing Naruto

It was then a kunai came flying towards Naruto's head only to be blocked by a wall of sand. The man that threw the kunai was then being carried to the stage by a large amount of sand.

" Until I'm finished I don't want anyone to do anything. You all are going to regret what you've done to that boy once his story is revealed." Tsunade said

" WE DOUBT THAT." A number shouted

" We know who his parent were." Tsunade said

" LIKE WE CARE!" another one shouted

Jiraiya by then had lost all his patients and started to shout back at them, " WELL YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GROUP SHOULD! HIS OTOUSAN WAS THE VERY SAME MAN THAT SEALED KYUUBI INSIDE OF HIM!"

The villagers all gasped at this news.

" You're lying to us." One spoke not believing this

" Iie, we have Sarutobi's Journal, along with Jiraiya and the elders being there at Naruto's birth. Uzumaki Naruto is the last of the Kazama Clan and the Yondiame's Musuko. You've been mistreating a boy his whole life that was the Musuko of our villages greatest heroes." Tsunade said

" It still doesn't matter he's still a bakemono." Another villager said

" Not if he's gone." Jiraiya said smiling

" GONE! HOW CAN KYUUBI BE GONE?" a number shouted at different times

" Easy Naruto absorbed his power and Kyuubi's gone." Tsunade spoke

" How did that happen?" another villagers asked

" Like you'd care?" Tsunade said annoyed at their interest now

" They might not, but we do." This time a ninja spoke

" Very well then. I believe though I should first explain why Kyuubi attacked us." Tsunade said

" Like that matter?" someone said

" Hai, it does because he was tricked by the very missing-nin's death I just announced." Tsunade said glaring at the person

Again another gasp went though the crowed. Tsunade then proceeded to tell the story about Kyuubi finding his mate and kits killed the ones responsible having Konoha hitaiate on. What happened and Kyuubi's imprisonment.

" But you said he was gone?" a voice spoke up

" Hai, after the battle against Akatsuki, Uzumaki Naruto was kidnapped by Orochimaru. The same ninja's that went to battle Akatsuki went to search for Naruto and found him, but they were too late Orochimaru had messed with the seal, which resulted in the two sort of combining into one." Tsunade explained

" I don't understand." Another voices spoke

" He used an ancient Kenjutsu from Konoha that was created when we were first established. It was so bad that the man who created it had his memory erased so he could never us it on anyone, but we still wrote it down. As luck may have it, the people Orochimaru sent to get his jutsu wrote it down wrong and combined it with another jutsu. When he used it on Naruto it had unusual side effect because of his tenant, which within the last couple of week have finally been fixed." Tsunade said

" But Kyuubi?" someone asked

" Alright, ALRIGHT! Because of the results from the jutsu Kyuubi ended up merging with Naruto and is gone. Giving Naruto all his power including chakra." Tsunade said

There was a long silence as the group digested this.

" NANI?" a number of people shouted

" Let's put it this way. Kyuubi's gone and all his power his now under Naruto's control. He has not turned into Kyuubi because of this he's just an extremely powerful teen now. As are most of his friends." Jiraiya said smiling

Many-nodded understanding this and some looked the boys was with confused looks on their faces. But most completely understood what they had been told and felt bad for how they had treated the boy up till them.

" Naruto is a Kazama and has been living in Arashi's house for many weeks now. What he's wearing tonight is only more proof that his Otousan was Arashi." Tsunade explained

" This is completely true." Homura said walking up next to Tsunade along with Koharu, " The reason we didn't say anything is that Naruto's life would be in too much danger if someone from the village said something and one of Arashi's enemies came after him."

" So why tell us now?" someone asked

" Because the truth needed to be told if he was to ever be treated right and also the boy is strong enough now to fend for himself if needed." Koharu said

The villagers all nodded at this. Soon the group left leaving Tsunade up on the stage by herself again.

" One last thing before we all head home for the night Hyuuga Hiashi has an announcement to make." Tsunade spoke as she moved so Hiashi could come on stage

As Hiashi walked on stage he bowed to Tsunade and moved to the front of the stage.

" Fellow villagers, I'm very sorry for ruining your Matsuri, but the elders had asked me to make an announcement." Hiashi said

Hinata was confused at to what her father was doing. Naruto though looked over at Neji, who nodded to him. Naruto nodded back paying very close attention to what was about to be said.

" The have been asked to announce that the Hyuuga family will be having a fight in 2 months to decided the rightful heir to the household between my two Musume Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi." Hiashi said

Hinata gasped at this. Numerous murmurs from the crowd started as Hiashi started to walk off the stage before he completely stepped off though a voice rang though the crowd.

" NANI? LIKE HELL, THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE HINATA'S RIGHTFUL TITLE AWAY FROM HER." Naruto shouted

Hiashi stepping off the staged smiled; _Hai, she in good hands and everything will be all right._

So that's the end of the story. I'm currently working on the sequel and for now it'll probably be call Strength of an Heir. It might be a while before it's out. I'm getting ready to start a new job and might not have a lot of time to work on it as often as I did this story. Also I don't like releasing a story until I'm almost completed with it. So please be patient and it'll be out soon.


End file.
